Streets of Stars Hollow
by ladybug1115
Summary: He doesn't add that he will always be here, waiting for her. It sounds too corny for him and for her too. Rory backs out the door. He doesn't follow.' Luke and Lorelai are getting married. Jess and Rory are back in town. Everyone has their own secrets.
1. Streets of Philadelphia

Title

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:** The lyrics at the start are from a song that I did not associate with Jess until I saw a vid on YouTube. Like always, the link is in my profile. If you like Jess's character I highly recommend it. BTW, nothing really to do with the story.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone  
I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone  
At night I could hear the blood in my veins  
Just as black and whispering as the rain  
On the streets of Philadelphia_

_-_Bruce Springsteen, "Streets of Philadelphia"

New York got too expensive.

That was his excuse to head to Philly. The truth is…well…he just couldn't be where there were so many memories. Him and her. His messed up childhood. When she showed up in Philly, he thinks the guys knew he would have to move again. He doesn't think they knew he would move back here.

He went to independent bookstores to promote _The Subsect_. The first place he stopped? The Black, White, and Read: Stars Hollow's own little bookstore. Andrew, the owner and manager, was the only person besides Rory who could actually stand to be around him. He liked Jess because Jess bought a few books and talked to him about them. That may be one of the very few things Rory doesn't even know. And Jess knew that Andrew would sell his book there. He didn't know Andrew would offer him the place.

Even though Rory came to Philly, he would have still left. He still would have come back to the Hollow. Andrew called him the day before the open house with bad news. Andrew was dying…dead now. Cancer that he fought for nearly two years. He wanted Jess to have the bookstore and, even if he didn't want to take it over before Andrew went to John's Hopkins for treatment, he would leave it to Jess in his will.

Now that Jess's back, he finds he likes the memories of Rory and him that he can find anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the prologue to my first multi-chapter fic in quite a while. I'm celebrating Labor Day here in the US I guess. And maybe procrastinating on applications for college.

ladybug1115


	2. In My Daughter's Eyes

Title

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** Ah…it's nice to be writing multi-chapter fics again. This song is for Lorelai and Rory. **The story is set two years after the season finale**.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

-Martina McBride "In My Daughter's Eyes"

"Doll…Dollface! Hey are ya there? _Hey, Doll_!"

To make the racket stop, Lorelai hurries to her back door. The house is usually quiet Wednesdays, as Luke has his bread delivery early. She is not expecting anything to wake her up for another hour. "Babette," Lorelai greets "what's up? Do you know what time it is?"

"Gossip, girl. You have to make it to Luke's with the early crowd. So, anyway," Babette explains, "I was there – at Luke's ya know? – and who walks in the door, but Mr. James Dean. And, boy has he grown up! Mmmhmm. Anyway, considerin' the stuff with Rory – how _is_ she? – I just thought ya might wanta know. Jess is back in town."

"Rory's good, Babette," Lorelai says after taking in everything that came out of Babette's mouth. "I knew Jess was coming into town. He's going to be Luke's best man and he needed to be here to get his tux fitted."

Luke and Lorelai are getting themselves hitched as soon as they can. December 6th, since Rory will be back. Neither of them wants to wait any more time. Babette is nodding her head, "Righ', Righ' I knew that. Well…just wanted ta make sure ya knew. And now I gotta get to the newspaper stand. See ya later, Doll."

Babette scurries back toward town. Lorelai turns back to the kitchen, shaking her head. _As long as I'm up_, she thinks, _I might as well head to Luke's_. She closes the door and heads up the stairs to get ready.

An hour later, the bell above the door _dings_ as she enters Luke's. "Jessie!" she exclaims upon first sight. "Oh, Jessie! Coffee, please, dear Jessie!"

He _has_ grown. He's taller and broader; his scowl matches Luke's. "You don't get coffee."

"Uh," Comes her offended noise. "Luke," she turns to her protector, her one true love, "Coffee! He's mean. He won't give me any. You know I need coffee. Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

Luke turns, gives her a kiss and a coffee with a, "Not that you need any more."

"So, Jess," Lorelai turns to the scowling young man. James Dean indeed! "When did you get in?"

"This morning."

"Monosyllabic, as ever I see. Did you have a good trip? Did you drive or take the bus? And if you drove, how is it your car is still alive? Do you have to get back before the wedding, or are you here until that?" she demands. He stares at her for a few minutes and she has to wonder if she somehow reminds him of Rory. The last Lorelai knew he was still in love with her only dearest.

"Fine," he starts. "I drove. I got a new car. No, I'm here until the wedding. What can I get you?"

She gasps, "Luke already put you to work? How dare he! I'll have pancakes and bacon and sausage and eggs and ham with more coffee. Thank you, Jessie!"

"You need to stop terrorizing the poor kid," Luke says as he joins her.

"Me! You already put him to work," Lorelai accuses. "He just got in. You two are supposed to bond."

He looks at her for a few seconds. "We lived together for two years, Lorelai."

"Dirty!"

"Geez. I'm going to make your food, Crazy Lady," he gets up and goes into the not-so-mysterious back room.

"Jess!" screeches Lorelai into the empty diner. "Come talk to me!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replies.

She stares at him for a few moments, "How's Philadelphia? Find any brothers to love?"

"Nope."

"Rory told me you own a bookstore?" Now she just wants to see how long he can keep up a conversation. She has until three o'clock when she has to leave to meet Rory at the airport.

"Co-own a publishing house."

"Hmm…I don't know what that is." She questions, "What is that, Jess? What _do_ you do?"

"Publish things."

Now this is just annoying. Really, who does _not_ answer these types of questions? People love to talk about themselves. "What type of things?"

"Books, magazines."

She demands, "What type of books? Aren't their types of books? And how do you classify books?"

"All kinds. We don't discriminate."

Suddenly, she's glad Luke interrupts with her food because she wants to strangle Jess about now. She doesn't know how anyone can stand that kind of one-sided conversation. Now that her food is here, she quickly digs in_. I love food_.

Jess wanders into the back to answer his phone while Luke brings her more coffee. "I think Jess is seeing someone," he whispers.

"Okay. Good for him," Luke can be very confusing. "What do you want me to do about that? _Please_ tell me I don't have to do something about that!"

"Lorelai," he's exasperated. "Should I ask him about her? What if she's a serial killer?"

"I don't think she is. Luke," she puts on her comforting face, "Jess is a grown-up. And he's actually turned out pretty well. I don't think he's dating a serial killer. You raised him better than that, Luke."

"Yeah…maybe," his eyes focus on Jess's head in the kitchen. "I'll see you and Rory tonight. What do you want for dinner?"

"Rory and I are coming straight here. She said she's dying for one of your burgers," she replies. "So we'll see you around four-ish if her plane's not late. I love you."

He shakes his head, "You realize you've given her an early death sentence, right? I love you too." He gives her another kiss, one she lengthens, so when Jess comes out he mutters a quiet "geez," (so much like Luke) and spins around. "This is revenge for all the times I've walked in on you with someone," Luke tells him.

They peck lips one last time and she breezes out of the diner.

Deciding Sookie needs a break; Lorelai turns towards home to get her trusty Jeep. She speeds up to the Dragonfly and storms the kitchen. Pouring another cup of coffee, she turns to face the glowing Sookie. "I can't believe Rory gets back tonight! Aren't you so excited," exclaims the upbeat chef.

"I am," admits Lorelai. "I missed my only kid. We're inviting you over for a movie night blowout to end all blowouts tomorrow, Sook. Think Jackson can watch the kids?"

Sookie scoffs, "He better."

"Still blackmailing him over not getting that vasectomy, I see."

"You know I love all my babies, but a girl's gotta have some blackmail on her guy!" Sookie justifies. "You must have something on Luke."

"Who is he to think he can keep the news that _he_ has a _kid_ from _me_?" Lorelai demonstrates. "Anyway, can you bring some cake or cupcakes tomorrow? I got chips and dip. Luke will supply fries and burgers. We always pick up candy to match the movie, so Rory and I got that handled too."

"Cupcakes, I think," Sookie's eyes glaze over, "with cream cheese icing and chocolate chips. I'll bring some wine to go with them. Umm… okay, now I want cupcakes."

Lorelai nods, "I do too. So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"You aren't working today?"

"No," explains the dark-haired owner, "I need to pick up welcome home presents for Rory. And tomorrow, I promised Stalin and Mr. Stalin that I would bring their granddaughter over."

"No I'll see you tonight at the…" realizing she has said way too much, Sookie claps her hand over her mouth.

Lorelai puts a few things together. She is no idiot, so the idea forms quickly. "You guys are throwing a welcome home party for Rory! Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't predict this! This is why the Hitlers agreed to let Rory and I have this night. You invited them to a party. Oh, Sook, you don't have to do this!"

"It was _Luke_. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at _him_!"

Lorelai shakes her head, "I'm not mad, Sookie. This entire town does too much for us. We're fine with a movie night, you know. You guys really did _not_ have to put together a party!"

"Since you like the idea, it was all me. Luke just provides the food." Sookie drops the pot of soup, "Oops. You're really not mad at me for setting up this party. I can cancel, if you want."

"No, Sook, Rory will love this. Thanks, sweetie!"

By two o'clock, an hour and a half before Rory's plane is scheduled to arrive, Lorelai is at Bradley International Airport. She can't wait to see her daughter again. She and Rory have always had a special bond, mostly because of how young Lorelai was when she had Rory. Two years away from her daughter, with no visits was very hard for her.

Lorelai sits at the baggage claim, tapping her foot erratically to the beat coming out of her ear-buds. The security guard watches her nervously, but does not approach. She bounces to the same song on repeat for ten minutes before she realizes it. Deciding sitting and listening is not working, Lorelai heads to the gift shop.

She browses and browses trying to find a book she thinks Rory might like. _Me & Mr. Darcy_. She flips to the back cover and reads the summery. Girl on trip with old people…possibly funny, possibly crazy. Cute, but mysterious boy…obvious love interest. Hmmm. Deciding she needs to do something and get something for Rory, Lorelai buys the book.

Again she glances at her watch. One hour left. With nothing better to do, she pops her ear-buds back in and opens the book. Even though the story is promising, she can't concentrate. She thumbs through the book. Then, she fans herself with it. Intermittently, she glances from the arrivals board to her watch. The security guard approaches her.

"Ma'am," he sounds about ten though he looks one-hundred, "can I help you with something?"

"I'm waiting for my daughter. She was on the campaign trail with Obama. I haven't seen her in two years. Do you know how hard it is not to see your kid for two years? Do you?" Lorelai is right in the poor man's face.

"Uh…ma'am," he manages, "You are scaring the other people waiting. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to either sit quietly still or I will have to escort you out."

Lorelai's legs still jiggling she states, "I am waiting for my daughter. I am not leaving. I am not a terrorist. Although, that's probably what a terrorist would say, isn't it? But I'm not! I'm just waiting for my daughter."

Obviously too scared to put up any sort of fight, the scared man rushes back to his corner. Lorelai continues her jiggley, jittery book flopping.

Finally, the arrivals board states that Rory's flight has arrived. Lorelai jumps from her seat when the passengers begin to appear, desperately trying to spy Rory's mane of dark brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Did Rory make her plane? Will they meet? Who is Jess's mysterious girlfriend? Is she a serial killer?

ladybug1115


	3. My Hometown

Title

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note:** So the song is Bruce Springsteen again. I thought about Bon Jovi, but I wanted something sadder.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_This is your hometown, this is your hometown  
This is your hometown, this is your hometown  
_-Bruce Springsteen "My Hometown"

Rory Gilmore, roving reporter-no-more. After two years as a pretty successful columnist for an online magazine, Rory no longer has any job. The election ended and the editor decided the position had no more standing. Rory sighs as she spies the land outside her window. She's almost home.

Not wanting to make her mom sad, Rory neglected to mention that the editor cut her position. The only person she told was her boyfriend. Who her mom also does not know about. Rory hates keeping things from her mom and keeps trying to convince herself this is just until after the wedding. She knows she won't tell about the boy. Not and be forever scorned.

The plane touches down with a jerk.

She is one of the last off. She is tired of travel and just wants to get home, but she is not in a rush. She knows her mom is waiting-and will wait-anxiously until Rory reaches baggage claim. Rory stops to turn her cell back on, immediately finding a text.

She opens it. _Welcome Home, Rory_. It's simple and to the point…so much like him. She hits reply and quickly types a message. With that taken care of, she continues toward baggage claim and her mommy.

She sees her mom before her mom sees her and takes a moment to remember and collect herself. That done, she rushes her mom. They meet in a tangle of arms and legs, but manage to keep upright this time. They are laughing and trying to detangle themselves without letting go. Somehow, they manage to keep their arms around each other as they disentangle their legs and purses.

"Oh…Rory," Lorelai is the first to speak. "God, kid, I missed you. Never leave mommy again, okay? I can't stand it."

"Mom," Rory whispers hugging her tighter. "I missed you too."

Lorelai suddenly remembers her purchase, "I bought you this. Welcome home, Loin Fruit!" She thrusts the book at Rory.

Rory reads the back quickly. "This sounds pretty good, Mom. Hey! You started this already! Is it good?"

"Don't know," shrugs Lorelai. "I couldn't concentrate. It is _so_ good to have you back. You _can_ stay until the wedding, can't you? And you remember that He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named is in town now for the wedding?"

"You invited Lord Voldermort to your wedding? You know he's a fictional character, right, Mom?" Rory teases.

"I meant-" she hisses his name "-Jess."

Nodding, Rory replies, "Of course he's there. He _is_ Luke's best man. He has to be there for all that best man stuff. Hey I have a question: If Luke has no friends, who exactly is coming to his bachelor party?"

"Not funny." Lorelai explains as Rory's luggage makes an appearance, "Jess, of course; Jackson; and TJ. Although, both Jess and Luke tried to get TJ excused. Something about laps and bar fights. I wasn't paying attention. Just enough to make sure TJ remained invited; really, just because he's Luke's brother-in-law."

"That's so sweet of you, Mom."

Lorelai simply laughs as she hoists her daughter's luggage onto her shoulders. Both young women hurry to the Jeep. "Oh…it looks exactly the same," exclaims Rory. "You know, you might want to change a few things while a girl's gone."

"Yeah…Just you wait," threatens the mother.

"…'Enry 'Iggins…?" Rory questions.

"…just you wait…" finishes Lorelai. Both girls are soon bent over giggling so hard they can barely breathe. When she recovers, Lorelai grabs her only daughter, "It is so great to have you back, kiddo. You have no idea."

"Oh, but I do, Mom. I really do." Suddenly Rory grabs her mom's shoulders and shakes, "Don't make me go away again, please, Mommy, please!" This outburst leads to much more laughter and it is half an hour before Lorelai is calm enough to attempt driving. Then she catches Rory's eye and the giggle fit begins again.

Lorelai starts the car and finally does start the drive home. "I promised Luke I'd have you at the diner a little after four for burgers and fries. What else do you want?"

"Coffee," Rory blurts without having to think. "And, maybe, onion rings. Do you think Luke would let me have both? …I have missed Danish Day. When can I next get me some Danishes?"

"You could probably ask Luke to find you some for tomorrow. He'd do anything for you, Rory. I think he's missed you more than I have," admits Lorelai. "Mmm, no not possible. He's missed you just a little less than I have."

Silence reigns in the small Jeep for a few minutes as Rory reflects on her trip and homecoming. Lorelai focuses on the road and short drive ahead of her. It is about ten minutes of calm silence before the older woman breaks it, "So, did you meet any famous people in DC? Was the convention tons of fun? Were you one of the many to get so drunk you couldn't even find your way out of the stadium?"

"I was working, Mom," scoffs Rory. "I ridiculed the drunks!"

"Ah, that's my baby. I knew I raised you right." Lorelai continues, "Never let yourself get so drunk you do something that could get you ridiculed forever by Stephen Colbert. I bet you did celebrate a continuing job, didn't you?"

Rory quietly admits, "I may have gotten a little drunk while I talked to Lane, Paris, and some other friends on _Facebook_. They did too, though, in celebration of my continuing job and Paris's new position at some free clinic."

"Paris at a free clinic? Did she need community service?" questions the mother. "Who did she assault? Did they deserve it?"

"No, she needed a job to help pay for med school…Harvard _is_ pretty expensive, Mom," Rory explains. Though for Rory the idea of Paris at a free clinic is just as funny. Picturing her friend, demanding proof of citizenship before treatment, Rory laughs. "The only other medicine-related job was filing at some hospital there, and being a secretary is below her."

"Of course. So, jobs…" Lorelai lets her voice trail off.

Rory ducks her head, letting her long hair shield her face, "Yeah, jobs. Let's talk about something more interesting. What's been happening in the Hollow? What's Kirk been up to?

"Well, after a second hanging box last month, he filled the gazebo and the park with candles so he could propose romantically to Lulu. He did propose, and she accepted, but as they left he tripped over one of the candles and caught the lawn on fire. Taylor was beyond pissed and Kirk has been laying sod since the incident," Lorelai fills in the missing information. "Dean moved back in with Lindsey and she's now pregnant. Sookie is _still_ holding the no vasectomy thing over Jackson's head. East Side Tillie passed away two days ago; Patti and Babette are actually very upset over that. Apparently Tillie had a daughter and the daughter has taken over her position. East Side Gabbi."

Rory gasps, "The poor girl. But, so aptly named."

"Yes. Then, Jess showed up today and Babette came to the house at some ungodly hour to notify me…even though I knew he was coming back into town. Luke has a theory that Jess is secretly seeing a serial killer. I think if anyone in that relationship is a serial killer, it's him. It hasn't even been confirmed that he's seeing anyone, so see if you can find out, okay? Maybe I can finally one-up Babette and Patti," finishes Lorelai.

"Wow, Jess seeing someone. I can't believe that's news to the town…doesn't Taylor still have the sheriff trying to frame him for the fake crime scene thing?"

Lorelai nods, "But, everyone else in town likes him okay. Some people read his book. I can't believe he wrote a book!"

Now Rory nods, "It was a very good book. And very well written."

"I'm just going to take your word for it." Lorelai laughs, "I'll just wait for the movie version, thanks."

Both women laugh. Rory turns to look out the window. They are almost back to Stars Hollow; Rory recognizes the scenery. She lets out a tiny sigh, "I really did miss it here, Mom. Maybe I should apply at the paper in Hartford."

Before Lorelai can reply, Rory's phone _pings_ announcing a new text message. _I _have_ seen you eat; there's enough for both you Lorelai_._ Fine._ Rory smiles at the answer to her question. Even if she received a "no" this time, she would have eventually worn him down. He must know that she would not give this up if he's letting go so easily.

"Who's that from?" demands the mother in Lorelai. "Some cute boy," she softens the question. "Did you meet on the trail is he incredibly handsome?"

Rory shakes her head, "It's just a friend, Mom." Again, Rory reflects on how much she _hates_ lying to her mom. They _are_ best friends, but there are still things you keep from your best friends. Rory knows her mother would not approve of this relationship; this man. So, she will stay quiet: wait for the relationship to evolve. If it actually goes somewhere, Rory promises, she _will_ tell her mom. Rory's fingers fly over the keypad as she types her response. _Good, 'cause we're almost there. Fries and onion rings, please_! She knows she has made him chuckle with her response. He does know her, after all; he could see that coming.

The Jeep has reached the outskirts of Stars Hollow. Lorelai slows with the decrease in the speed limit; still ten over, she drives straight to the center of town and Luke's Diner. Rory was expecting it. She was forewarned before she left this morning. Still, the massive crowd amazes her. She can't believe this many people want to welcome her home. As her mom parks outside Doose's, the gathered group shouts, in harmony, "Welcome home, Rory!"

Laughing, Rory hurries out of the car only to be swallowed by the massive crowd of people in the square to welcome her. Luke fights his way in and leads both Gilmore girls to the food. Rory's eyes glaze over at the sight, but she still has the presence of mind to turn to Luke. "Thanks, Luke. This is really great."

Luke blushes stuttering out a mild, "Sure."

Lorelai shoves Luke to the side, "Out of the way, Diner Guy, I want my burger. Where's the coffee? I need coffee…I mean, Rory…Rory needs coffee."

"I have you both coffee, right here," he hands them both steaming mugs of fresh, hot, black coffee. At the same time, they blow across the top and sip the best coffee in the world. Rory now feels like she's home.

Her eyes search the crowd for him. Finally, she spies him coming out of the diner. He glances her way, waves and walks down the street. She knows where he will be.

* * *

**A/N: **I am confirming one of the secrets next chapter. Of course, everyone will still have more.

ladybug1115


	4. Then She Appeared

Title

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:** This song actually played in the show for Jess and Rory. At the gas station, I believe.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Then she appeared, apple Venus on a half open shell  
Then she appeared, the first photograph on Fox Talbot's gel  
I was a little frightened  
Flying with my senses heightened  
Cherubim cheered  
When she appeared_

-XTC "Then She Appeared"

Jess sits, feet dangling off the side and nearly in the water. She had appeared half an hour ago, but he did not expect she would get away from her admiring friends and family any time soon. After Lorelai left the diner this morning, Luke approached him. He thinks Jess is dating some crazy woman. Though he used to lie to Luke all the time, Jess now finds he hates not telling Luke. But, she may not want anyone to know. After all, this entire town still hates him ferociously.

He hears the clack of heels on the wood-so much sooner than he thought he would-and turns. There she is. His Rory. "Hey," he greets and suddenly, he can remember with perfect clarity every second he has spent in her presence. From the disastrous welcome to town dinner party to the last time he saw her in Philly. The times the guys don't exactly know about.

"Hey, Jess," gracefully, so very gracefully, she sinks to a seated position beside him; her feet also dangle off the side of the bridge. She faces him, and he really has no choice but to lean forward, brush an errant strand of hair off her smooth face, and kiss her. "Mmm," she purrs, "much better."

He laughs. He only ever laughs like this with her. "How was your flight, Rory?"

"It was okay. Short, which is always nice," she pauses to sip from a coffee cup. "Was your drive okay?"

"Fine. No problems. What book did you read?" These questions are always safe for both of them. Jess thinks they could sit and discuss books nonstop for months and never grow board.

"I reread _Emma_."

When she does not bother to elaborate, Jess knows something is wrong. He faces her; her head is bowed, she won't meet his gaze. Frowning now, the young man questions, "What is it? Rory, are you okay?"

She half-heartedly shrugs. "I don't have a job, Jess," she explains.

"I know, but you'll find one, Rory. You told me that yourself when you found this out. Weeks ago," his eyes narrow in understanding. "You haven't told your mom or grandparents yet, have you?"

She shrugs again and Jess has to wonder if he might be rubbing off on her. She lets her head drop to rest on his shoulder. "How do I tell her they don't want me to keep doing this? She thinks I at least have until the inauguration. In reality, I'm glad they let me finish the election. Why did that idiot let his marriage fall apart?"

Rory has told Jess the previous man on the election trail followed his wife to her new job. Then, their marriage fell apart. Because he has more experience, the editor and owner are hiring him back and letting Rory go. It sucks and is really not fair, but Rory only had a guaranteed position until the Convention. "You _will_ find something, Rory. I'm going to be your cheerleader now, okay? Repeat after me: 'I will find another job. A better job.'"

"Jess," she lets out a strangled laugh.

"Rory," he makes his voice stern and she does concede, together they repeat: "I will find another job. A better job."

"Thank you, Jess. So," he can see it coming and internally cringes, "when do I get to read this next book? Where are you hiding it? You know this will make me happy."

"Geez, I have it. You can read it only after you…" he stops and straightens as he spies someone coming over the hill. Rory pulls away and scoots to the opposite side of the post. It's Lorelai and Luke.

"Oh, Fruit of my Loin! There you are," she drags Rory into a standing position. "Why did you run away from your own party? Do you really hate the town so much that you could not celebrate with us? Taylor wants to give another speech! …Jess?" she finally spots him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy sit on a bridge and not be bothered," he's standing now, ready to flee.

Rory obviously notices this and to take the pressure off of him she blurts out, "I don't have a job!"

"What!" Lorelai spins toward her daughter, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "It will be okay, Ror. I'll help you find something. I will lick as many envelopes as you need. Tell mommy what you need, sweetheart."

"Don't tell Grandma and Grandpa, please," Rory begs.

Luke is standing to the side, obviously with no idea what to do. Jess moves closer to him and nudges him toward Rory. Finally taking the giant HINT; he moves to Rory. Luke gives her the hug Jess cannot while her family surrounds her. "I'm sorry, Rory."

"Thanks, Luke," sincerity rings in her voice and she meets Jess's gaze over Luke's shoulder. She is really thanking him. "I guess we should go listen to Taylor's disturbing speech, huh?"

Lorelai moves her arm to Rory's waist and leads her away with Luke shadowing closely behind. Jess follows more slowly.

Rory told him about Taylor's first speech that first time she contacted him; the first time she came to Philadelphia after the open house. Jess still does not know why she bothered to contact him that time. He was very prepared to forget her. He was avoiding Andrew's calls, only talking to him every few days and always avoiding the answer to the questions "When will you take over the bookstore?" or "When are you coming back to the Hollow?"

That night, he and Rory went for drinks. He told her too many things and she told him too many things. She then attempted to convince him-in the oldest manner possible-to return to Stars Hollow and to take over the bookstore. Jess finds he cannot regret that night, though he did not take her advice at that time. It took much more convincing. And now he's grinning like an idiot; he can feel it spreading across his face.

"Someone got lucky, sugar," Patti smirks as he finally approaches the town square. Taylor is already pretty far into his speech if the disturbed looks are anything to go on.

He tunes Taylor out only focusing on the stage when an older man he does not remember ascends the stage. "Rory is this entire town's daughter. We are very pleased to have her back with us. Rory, I am one of the Town Elders…" Jess has come behind Rory by this point. At his scoff, she turns to glare at him. "…Rory, I would like to offer you the Stars Hollow Gazette. As you know, Andrew managed the paper; the new bookstore owner is not qualified to take over the paper. With Andrew gone, I would like to hand that to you, Rory."

Rory gaps at him for a few seconds, as do the people of Stars Hollow. Babette, from somewhere behind him, screeches, "Who's taking over the bookstore?" Rory is more diplomatic in her answer (of course, she knows who the new owner is), "Sir, I will need time to talk this offer over with my family."

"Of course," he replies, "you will have until after you finish your job with this online newspaper at the inauguration."

Taylor walks by grumbling about people stealing his thunder. Richard Gilmore is staring at him, not glancing at Rory. Emily Gilmore looks absolutely terrified at the prospect of Rory owning a small town paper that only publishes weekly. Rory is still battling shock and now so is Lorelai. "How can you consider allowing Rory to own this tiny newspaper? Really, Lorelai!" hisses Emily.

Lorelai snaps out of her daze at that. "Mother," she hisses right back, "Rory is an adult! She can do whatever she wants. She will need a job, anyway. Don't you think she should even consider this?"

Rory has come back to the world. She and her grandfather exchange a look, before Rory turns to him, "Jess, this is my grandfather Richard Gilmore. Grandpa, this is my friend and Luke's nephew, Jess Mariano."

"Jess," Richard offers his hand. Jess grips it in a shake. "I very much enjoyed your book. Rory tells me this was your first?" he questions.

"Yes. It was," he is shocked that this man would have read his book. He is rich; every year he gives Rory at least one priceless first edition.

"You write as though you have written all your life," compliments Mr. Gilmore. "I am very glad Rory recommended your book to me." I shoot the woman in question a glare and she just grins back. Mr. Gilmore is still talking, "My friends enjoyed it as well. Do you happen to have any copies I could purchase as gifts?"

"I'm sure I do." I don't mention that I only sold half of the published copies.

Emily and Lorelai seem to have finished their argument and Richard loops his wife's arm through his own. "It was nice to meet you, Jess," he remarks as he leads his seething wife away.

Jess can feel another fight brewing as he stares into Rory's innocent expression. She is not as innocent as she seems. She can see it coming as well for she defends herself, "Well, he liked it. If you didn't want people to read it you shouldn't have published it."

Not able to argue with that faultless logic, Jess lets out a burst of air. "Sometimes," he remarks, "you can be _very_ annoying."

"My Rory is _not_ annoying," Lorelai jumps to her only daughter's defense.

Jess simply shakes his head, not about to admit to the flirting Lorelai did not catch. There is no way to win this argument anyway. He shrugs his shoulders before turning back to the diner. Just to annoy Luke he admits, "I need to call my girlfriend."

He hears Lorelai demand to know why Rory did not tell her so _she_ could rule over Patti and Babette. Letting the sounds of this crazy town disappear behind him, Jess marches up the stairs to Luke's former apartment. The bell above the door announces Luke's attempt at espionage. Jess readies himself for a second confrontation. "Luke," he starts, "she is not a crazy serial killer."

"Well, thanks for that," the voice is feminine, and defiantly not Luke.

Jess groans, "I guess I should rephrase. She's crazy, not a serial killer. Hey, Rory, isn't your mom wondering where you went?"

"She asked me to disappear for a few hours so she and Luke could have 'alone time.'"

"Oh, poor homeless, Rory," Jess lets his voice deepen with the desire he has hidden all day. "_Whatever_ shall you do?"

"Mmm," Rory slides her arms around his waist and they pull each other closer. "I bet you have some ideas."

Jess growls, "You'd win that bet," as he nips his way along her clavicle. Rory sighs and lets her head drop, but Jess can tell she has other things on her mind than his seduction. He lifts his head, only willing to continue when he has her full attention, "What is it?"

"Do you think I should take the job?" she whispers.

Jess shakes his head, frowning. "Rory," he tells her gently, "it's your future. What other job offers have you had? Do you have enough money to make it to January or can you keep looking and see if you can't find something before the deadline? You know I can't make this decision for you."

"I _do_ know," she admits. Jess leads her to the bed and lies with her curled against him. It is quiet as Rory thinks. Jess can see the wheels turn in her head; as much as he wants her to stay with him, he won't say anything. He will let her make this important choice. After what feels like forever to Jess she lifts her head and meets his gaze, "_The Los Angeles Times _offered me a place writing reviews. A weekly column."

"Oh." He is disappointed. Los Angeles is clear across the country and he cannot leave this life here. He tries not to let his emotional reaction to this news show. This is a much better opportunity than owning a small town paper. With a job like this she could easily make her way to foreign correspondent.

She speaks again, "They are letting me have until after Christmas. That's when the currant reviewer retires. Jess?" The question is pleading, but Jess knows he can't make this choice for her. He keeps reminding himself of that.

"Rory," he moves away from her, sits up and faces her. She is so beautiful in the half-light from the moon and streetlights outside. She sits as well, meeting his gaze.

She knows before he says anything and the revelation seems to startle her, "You don't want me to go."

"No, I don't," because she already knows, he allows himself that admission. "But if you feel like that's what you need to do, you really should…go." He praises himself for keeping his voice from breaking and cracking like a teenager's.

"You don't want me to factor you in?" Jess is startled by how calm her voice sounds. He watches her move away from the bed toward the door. She is just inches from leaving and Jess wants her to go.

"You need to make this decision for _you_, Rory." He doesn't add that he will always be here, waiting for her. It sounds too corny for him and for her too. Rory backs out the door.

He doesn't follow.

* * *

**A/N: **Congratulations to **lillitgirlx2** and **Curley-Q** for guessing Jess and Rory. Anyone think they know any other secrets?

ladybug1115


	5. The Sweetest Thing

Title

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:** This is a very short chapter, really just a follow up in Rory's POV to Jess's thoughts in the last chapter. The song fits more from Jess's POV as far as he knows in the story. U2, one of Lorelai's favorite bands. I'm afraid this chapter may just make some of you madder.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_My love throws me like a rubber ball  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
She won't catch me or break my fall  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
But in this I'm a rain cloud  
You know she likes a dry kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

-U2 "The Sweetest Thing"

Rory knows she can't go home yet. Not with her mom and Luke and their "alone time." She can't really talk to anyone about this; no one knows about her and Jess's relationship. Somehow, she finds herself on what she will always think of as their bridge. She sits in the same place she did this afternoon, when she was much happier.

Why does he not want her to factor him in? Shouldn't he? Or does she not matter to him? But she knows, from the look on his face…his own admission…that he wants her to stay. Why would he say go?

If he really loves her-but no-she _can't_ think about love…he doesn't love her. They are friends with benefits. That's all. He's her friend and they occasionally have sex. It's good sex, yes, but that doesn't mean he loves her.

Suddenly, the situation makes sense. He can let her go because he _doesn't_ love her. They can be friends across the continent. He'll find someone else to fuck. The revelation does nothing to make her feel better; she may even feel worse. She knows she loves him…she shouldn't, but she does.

And, she wants to stay. She not only wants to see his face every day, but she wants to be near her mom and Luke. They may even have kids some day; she does not want to forget about them like she does Gigi. There are no stores open this late, but she can make a pro/con list in her head very well these days.

Pro:  
Stay near Mom and Luke. 10  
Be near Jess. 11  
Be near any possible future siblings. 5  
Be near Grandma and Grandpa. 10  
Not have to travel. 7  
Help others become better writers. 9  
Freedom in working hours. 10  
No place else to advance. 2

Pro's 64

Con:  
Get away from Jess. 1  
Not have to deal with Mom and Grandma's fights. 6  
Better opportunities for advancement. 10

Con's 17

Rory knows the scale should only be from one to ten, but she does not want to leave Jess again. They are just friends again…okay one and a half years is not _just _but there were many things they had to work out. Then again, long distance seemed to work for them.

Rory reviews her "con" list adding at the bottom, _Long distance is good for Jess and I. 50._

* * *

**A/N: **How will Rory tell her mom she wants to leave? After Five chapters, is Day One of Rory's back finally over? When will the town find out Jess owns the bookstore? How will they take Rory leaving?

ladybug1115


	6. I'm On Fire

Title

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note:** So, we are moving on from Rory and Jess. I will torture you now. Muwhahaa! Interesting note…I always listen to music as I write and as I posted the last chapter (which begins with "The Sweetest Thing") that song came on. Spooky, huh?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet  
and a freight train running through the  
middle of my head.  
Only you can cool my desire  
I'm on fire._

-Bruce Springsteen "I'm on Fire"

Lorelai wakes with Luke as his alarm blares at four-thirty in the morning. Usually, she can sleep through his alarm and only wake to hers. Luke kisses her good morning as he moves towards the bathroom. She rolls over, closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. It proves impossible; as Luke comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready to head to the diner, Lorelai leaves the bed.

She doesn't bother to make it as she follows him into the kitchen. Luke squints at her, a giant question mark on his face. "I just couldn't sleep," she answers the unspoken question. Both are near silent so they don't wake a still sleeping Rory. Lorelai stands on her toes to give him a good-bye kiss, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Bye, Crazy Lady," Luke whispers. With a final kiss, he leaves.

Lorelai dashes back up the stairs and dresses quickly deciding she can take a shower later. She has all day after all. She scrawls a quick note to Rory and runs down the street toward her Coffee Provider.

"Geez, Jess," she greets him, "you look like shit. Your girlfriend dump you?"

The diner is empty and Jess's reply echoes around the room, "I _don't_ want to talk about it." He turns without another word and moves up the stairs. Lorelai meets Luke's concerned gaze across the room.

"Do you think she really dumped him?" Even though Luke dislikes not knowing Jess's girlfriend, Lorelai can tell he doesn't want them to be broken up. Not if it makes Jess look like that. "I don't think he slept at all last night."

She agrees, "It didn't look like he did. I'm sure it's just a fight. Did he invite her to the wedding?"

"I don't know," Luke shrugs. "I told him he could…Once I knew he was seeing someone. We talk every week, isn't that something you mention?" Luke is clueless when it comes to relationships. Lorelai doesn't bother to answer him. It is rather obvious and it seems like he already knows the answer.

Instead, she concentrates on deciding what she wants to eat. With a touch of sadness in her voice, she orders, "I want waffles this morning. With bacon, please. And…"

Luke doesn't need her to finish that sentence, "…coffee. Yes, I know. Regular or decaf?"

"Regular." Luke nods his head slowly and somewhat sadly as he turns to fill her order. Needing to keep busy, Lorelai starts wrapping silverware in the paper napkins. She checks the salt- and peppershakers and ketchup bottles. As she steps behind the counter to get more coffee, Luke reappears.

"What are you doing?" his voice has the usual harshness at finding someone behind the counter.

Lorelai pouts and holds out her cup, "Can I have some more please, sir?"

"Out from behind the counter, Lorelai," he gently guides her to the other side while untangling her hands from her mug. He fills it and gives it back quickly, knowing she really does need her coffee at this time of the month. She can see him make a mental note to buy chocolate for later.

"So, Movie Night tonight, remember? I invited Sookie yesterday. Do you want to invite Mr. Sourpuss upstairs?" Lorelai asks. "It might make him feel better."

"What are we watching?" He is resigned to whatever the girls pick; he knows he can never win. They will pout and carry on and he just can't handle that. Lorelai watches him in the window as he watches her as she stares out at the street.

Turning back, she replies, "We'll find something that he'll like. We can make it a Cheer Up Jess Movie Night. You know, _Willy Wonka_ is very cheery: we'll start with that. And then something with things that blow up…hmmm. Don't worry, I'll figure it out, you just get Jess there."

"Yes, ma'am," he mock salutes her. Then, already following her train of thought, wraps five Danishes for her and Rory later. "I'll be there with him at eight."

As Lorelai leaves she hears Jess demand, "Where are you taking me?"

Lorelai waves good-morning to both Patti and Babette as she passes them. She enters through her back door; Rory is at the table, her laptop open. "Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Rory's silence warns her something big is about to happen. "Rory, what is it? What's wrong?"

Rory avoids her mom's eyes as she replies, "_The Los Angeles Times_ offered me a staff position. They'll let me work on a trial basis over Christmas and then give me the reviews column when the writer retires. I just talked to them again. I took the job."

"Oh, Rory." There is silence in the kitchen for minutes as Lorelai digests the new information. Tears come to her eyes as she understands what exactly Rory just said. "You won't be here for Christmas?"

Rory shakes her head. Lorelai nods slowly, "Well, if that's what's best for you…I guess. When exactly will you leave, can we have an early Christmas?"

"Yeah. …I may come back, Mom. The Town Elders are letting me have until after the inauguration to decided, even though I'm not working for the online paper anymore; they didn't want to change their plans," Rory fights back her own tears. "I don't think I'll be back, Mom."

"Well, this Movie Night has become the biggest cheer-fest I've ever known. It is officially The Cheer Up Jess, Rory and Lorelai Movie Night." Remembering who's bringing the food Lorelai adds, "I better tell Sookie those have to be chocolate cupcakes. Extra chocolate. Rory, you just got home!"

Both women try to hide their tears, but it doesn't work well. Soon, they are hugging and sobbing across the table. "Why do you have to leave?" Lorelai cries.

Lane opens the door then, seeing them on the table she blurts, "What's wrong?" Kwon and Steve follow her in, but neither sees the crying as a problem.

Rory wipes her eyes and clears her throat before explaining. "I took a job in Los Angeles. I leave on December 18th."

"But you just got back, Rory!" Now, Lane is close to tears, "Why do you have to lea…ve." Her voice breaks and soon every person in that kitchen is crying. The twins even take up the cry. Sookie is the next person to enter the kitchen and without even asking why everyone is crying, she joins in.

"What? What is it?" she sobs.

Rory doesn't bother wiping her eyes or blowing her nose this time, she sniffs and answers her mom's best friend, "I got a job in Los Angeles. I'm leaving on December 18th."

The two other women dry their eyes as Sookie bursts into renewed tears. "Sookie, sweetie," Lorelai soothes, "this is good for Rory. You want Rory to have a good job, don't you?"

Sookie launches herself at Rory, "I'm going to miss you, Rory! Why won't you take the job here in Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai understands, "This is better for her. If she took over the paper here, she wouldn't have any place to grow to. In LA, she can move up to foreign correspondent, just like she always wanted. We need to be happy for her, Sook."

"I am happy for her," Sookie sniffs, "I'm just going to miss her! I have mood swings at this time of the month. I can be sad if I want!" The other three women nod so Sookie continues, "What should I make for tonight? Brownies and Chocolate Cupcakes. Anything else?"

Lane composes herself, "I'm going to drop by Weston's and buy some fudge. We need lots of chocolate tonight."

"Rory and I will buy as much as we can find at the movie store."

The women work on composing themselves more before they split off. Sookie rushes home to bake, Lane to make sure Zach can watch the boys. Mother and daughter walk to the movie store, still stifling sniffles. They split up inside. Just like they used to.

Lorelai moves toward movies where things blow up. As she passes romance, _The Notebook_ catches her eye. She knows the movie will make her cry, but right now, she needs a movie to cry to. She picks it up and continues on.

One hour later, they have found all the movies they think they will need. Lorelai pays. "What do you want for lunch, Rory?" she questions. "We could go get burgers at Luke's again. Coffee…"

Rory shakes her head, "What's Al serving? If I get myself used to Luke's coffee, I won't be able to leave."

Lorelai nods, as that explanation is very possible. She herself almost died from want of Luke's coffee during the horrible black months of their break-up. Rory gathers the movies and the pair walks down the street. Rory stops in front of the old bookstore. Lorelai tries to move her on, but Rory seems mesmerized.

"It's sad. I'm sorry you missed Andrew's funeral." She tries again to move her daughter onward.

Rory seems to shake herself out of whatever funk the store put herself in. "Any word on whom the new owner might be?" she questions.

"Nope. The Elders did let slip it's a guy Andrew was friends with," Lorelai explains. Thinking she has found the reason for her daughter's funk she adds, "I'll keep you updated on the town gossip, Rory. No need to worry; it might be a little late, but you'll find it out eventually."

Rory forces a chuckle and Lorelai joins in. They bring the Thai food from Al's home and sit in front of the TV watching _Sponge Bob_ and mocking it mercilessly. There is nothing else on the television on a Saturday at one in the afternoon, which both women already knew. Because the wedding is so soon, the topic comes up quickly.

"So, I'm picking my dress tomorrow with Ms. Celine. You _are_ coming, right?" Lorelai starts the conversation. "We need to pick you a pretty maid-of-honor dress. Sookie is coming late. Luke and Jess are coming with us, so can you bring Jess. Luke and I'll drive together."

"Mom!" Rory sounds scandalized and utters a clear, "Dirty!" Because Lorelai does not understand what she said wrong.

"Luke and I aren't doing anything, _Rory_. God! We are only-only!-driving into Hell." Although, she adds upon further reflection, "We really should have sex one last time before Stalin kills us."

"Mom!"

Lorelai laughs at the grossed out sound coming from her daughter's mouth. Rory obviously does not want to think of her mom having sex with anyone. Just to test her, Lorelai starts listing, "I had sex with Max Medina, you know. He wasn't as good as Luke…Max was …small…"

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Rory mutters, plugging her ears with her fingers. "Stop! Please for the love of all that is Holy, stop!"

"And then your dad, of course. How else would you be around?" Lorelai continues, "He was also worse than Luke…"

Rory attempts to runs past Lorelai, but the older woman grabs onto her. "Help me, please, someone! Help!"

"…and I actually only or…"

"Stop!" Lorelai can't continue only because she is laughing too hard at this point. Rory still has her ears plugged. She manages to get free from her mother and rushes into her bedroom. "Oh, my God, Mom! I did not need to know that!" Rory comes back out of her room with her bath supplies. "I am going to take a shower. I feel so dirty."

"Really in the bathroom where Luke and I…"

Rory screeches, her fingers back in her ears and her shower kit back on the floor. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"I'm sorry, Rory." Rory walks out the front door. "Rory, come on…you knew we were having sex. This can't be that much of a surprise to you."

The daughter turns back to her mom, "Yeah, that doesn't mean I wanted to know who the best was or where you did it. How am I going to shower in that bathroom, now? Is there anyplace in that house that is safe. And how do I look at Luke when all I can see is you to…and…Mom!"

"Well, you've done it to," counters Lorelai.

"And you want to know about it? I'll share if you really want to know. Now, I've only been with three guys, but…" Rory trails off menacingly.

"Fine, geez! I don't want to know." Lorelai shudders, "I can't know. Never tell me, okay?" Rory continues down the driveway. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to get out of the house for a while. I just…ugh. I'll be back for the movie night," with a last shudder, Rory breaks into a run.

Shuddering, Lorelai turns to walk back into the house. She freezes and replays the conversation over in her head. Rory said she'd only "been with three guys." Lorelai was there for Dean and Logan, but who is guy Number 3? "What has my sneaky little daughter been keeping from me? Who did she get drunk and sleep with?" she wonders to herself.

"You say sumthin', Suga'," Babette asks crossing the yard. "I heard ya and Rory arguin'. Everthin' all right?"

"Yeah, Babette, everything's fine. Rory and I can't talk about everything apparently." Lorelai tries to steer Babette away from that topic, "So, what's the newest gossip?"

"I will fin' out what you two are keepin' from me, Suga'. I will. See ya later, Doll," Babette moves back inside her house.

Muttering about stinking gossips, Lorelai also heads to the house to await The Cheer Up Jess, Rory, and Lorelai Movie Night. Rory wanders home about seven-thirty. Sookie is next to arrive with brownies and cupcakes. The three friends are arranging their snacks when Lane arrives with the fudge.

At eight _en punto _Luke and Jess arrive. Rory can't meet Luke's gaze and he turns to Lorelai for the reason. She simply shrugs. "So, welcome everyone to the first-and hopefully last-The Cheer Up Jess, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, and Lane Movie Night.

"How did the cheer up Jess movie night turn into the cheer everyone up movie night?" Luke queries.

Lorelai turns to Rory for an answer and she provides it, "I took a job in Los Angeles starting December 18th."

"Oh." Luke seems mildly surprised and Jess does not seem to care at all. Lorelai points the remote at the TV.

"Everyone remembers the rules, right? Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: **To the reviewer who guessed that Rory's pregnant and the reviewer that thinks it's Lorelai, no one's pregnant…yet.

ladybug1115


	7. I'll Be There For You

Title

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Note:** I got a few reviews where people criticize Jess…or it seems they do to me. Go back and reread his chapter. He _doesn't_ want her to go; he just knows this is something she has to decide for herself. He told her he didn't want her to go! This is a very personal choice for me, I am an independent woman and no man is going to keep me from doing something if I want to. Rant over, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

-Bon Jovi "I'll Be There for You"

Sunday, November 9th dawned cloudy with a threat of snow. Jess groaned as he rolled out of bed. Last night has lasted much too long. He had never been one for long nights and sitting next to Rory all night, knowing she is leaving him, was pure torture for him-no water boards necessary. They had finished _The Notebook_ at one-thirty in the morning. Luke was already snoring away on the sofa, his head in Lorelai's lap. Jess had to walk back to the diner to get to his bed.

He wakes up filled with dread: he has to drive all the way to Hartford with Rory. Four people and two cars doesn't make sense to him, but Luke and Lorelai want time alone. Jess does not want to spend even one second alone with Rory. He has thirty-eight days before she leaves. Before she's two-thousand, eight-hundred and ninety point eight miles away.

He googled it.

2,890.8 miles. It will take him one day and nineteen hours straight driving time to make that trip. Three days at normal human pace. He could walk it in forty-two days and one hour. Who knew Google did walking time anyway?

Today, he will be stuck in a car with her for hopefully no greater than thirty minutes. His ringing phone interrupts his thoughts. For a split-second he imagines not answering it.

He pulls the offending thing off of Luke's nightstand and flips it open. "Hello?" he greets.

There is a second of silence on the other end. "Jess," a girl's voice comes through.

"Lily?" Jess has not spoken to his stepsister since his dad's wedding to Sasha. He sent her a card on her last birthday; she turned fifteen.

Lily answers him, "Yeah, it's me. Can you come get me?"

"Lil, I'm in Stars Hollow."

"I'm in Hartford. I took a bus from California," she surprises him. "Mom and I got in a fight; then, she got Jimmy involved and we fought too. I don't have enough money left to get to Stars Hollow. Can you come get me?"

Jess has to hand it to her; she timed this runaway thing very well. "Yeah, Lil, I'll be right there. Which bus station are you at? Do Jimmy and Sasha know where you are?"

"I'm at Central. I can't call them," she informs him.

"I'll do it. It'll take me about forty minutes to get there." He makes a list in his head of everyone he has to call: Jimmy, Lorelai, Rory, Luke. He gives her a final instruction before hanging up, "Don't leave the station, okay?"

As he talked to her, he had pulled on pants; he now stuffs his phone in the front pocket, his wallet in the back. He pulls on a T-shirt, not even glancing to see what it might be and adds a jacket as he rushes down the stairs. He nearly topples Luke as his uncle also walks up the stairs. "Whoa, Jess," Luke braces them both to keep them upright. "Where's the fire?"

"Lily's at the bus station," the young man explains, "in Hartford. I have to call Jimmy and Sash to make sure they know she's with me and pick her up. Can you tell Rory and Lorelai I'm already going to be in Hartford?"

At Luke's nod, Jess shoves past him down the stairs, calling, "Thanks, Luke." He sprints to the car and pulls out his phone. Jimmy's in the contacts and he punches to connect. The phone rings twice before it's picked up and Jess has to concentrate to realize it's much earlier on the West coast.

"Hello," Sasha's voice is clear and sharp over the phone, even at the early hour. They must be sitting up waiting for news of Lily.

"It's Jess," he starts. "Lily just called me. She's at the bus station in Hartford."

Jimmy comes on now, "She's okay?"

"She sounded fine." Jess assures them, "I'm on my way to pick her up now. She didn't have enough money to make it all the way to Stars Hollow. What did you guys fight about that made her come all the way out here?"

"Her newest girlfriend," Sasha is tense. "She's no good for Lil."

Jimmy takes over the phone again, "Go get her and keep her with you. We'll come pick her up."

"Fine." Jess snaps the phone closed and puts the car in "drive". He has thirty minutes to come up with a way to tell Lily her parents are already on the way to get her. He's dead the second she sees him.

But, this new family mess has momentarily taken his mind off of Rory. Beautiful, graceful Rory who will be leaving in thirty-seven days and twelve hours. Who would be better off forgetting him, right now. Jess did not tell her to leave to make her feel bad…he doesn't want her gone. He wants to marry her and live here in Stars Hollow. That's why he folded so easily when she suggested he actually take over Andrew's bookstore. She was supposed to come with the deal.

Intellectually, Jess knows Rory is her own person and will do whatever she wants. She wants to go to LA and Jess will let her go. He is not giving up this friendship, no matter how hard that is to live with, he decides on the drive. After all, Rory _is_ his life: you don't just give away your life.

It takes less time than he thought it would and he doesn't even know how he arrived at the bus terminal. He parks and turns off the car, waiting a few minutes to sort his emotions into categories. Relatively calm, he opens the door, climbs out, and locks the car.

Lily is on the first bench he sees as he enters passenger pick-up. She looks up and meets his gaze. The same Lily he first met years ago on his first trip to California. The only difference is added height and breast. She may talk a little more, but she still hides in the weirdest place. "Lily," his voice comes out more tired than the stern he wanted.

"Jess, I'm sorry."

He hugs her as she cries. "It's okay, Lil. Jimmy and your mom are on their way. You'll be home soon."

"I want to stay with you," her voice is muffled against his jacket.

Jess sighs, he can't deal with crying girls, "You have to go to school, Lil. You're already missing a lot. Look, we won't talk about this until Sash and Jimmy are back. You do have to come with me now; I have to pick out a tux for my uncle's wedding. Let's go."

Jess leads Lily to his car. The drive to the Gilmore's is actually very short. They don't have time to start a conversation, for which Jess is eternally grateful. Lily only has time to dry her eyes and blow her nose before they arrive.

Jess opens her door. She bolts forward before he can ask her to wait and rings the bell. "Damn," he mutters. The maid answers the door, her "Yes?" makes him think he's a common door-to-door salesman. "Hi, Jess Mariano, I'm here to get my tux."

"Right this way," she sneers. The snotty maid leads them to the sitting room.

"Jess," Rory greets him somewhat coolly. "Hi, we've never met, have we?"

Her attention is on Lily now. Jess knows he must introduce them and opens his mouth to do so when Emily enters leading a frazzled April. "Honestly, where is Miss Celine? How can she be this late?"

"She's only a ten minutes late, Grandma," Rory placates her. Her attention quickly, much more quickly than he would like, shifts back to Jess. She is waiting for an introduction, her beautiful blue eyes meeting his in silent question.

"Rory, Emily, April," he introduces, "this is my stepsister Lily. Lily, my friend Rory Gilmore and her grandmother Emily, Luke's daughter April Nardini."

"Hello," April is close to Lily's age and it seems they have become fast friends. "Are you Jess's dad's wife's daughter?"

"I am."

April does not seem to mind Lily's quiet nature, "I'm going to be one of Lorelai's bridesmaids. We're here to pick out dresses, but Miss Celine, the clothier is not here yet. I was with Mr. Gilmore in the library. He has a _ton_ of books. Mrs. Gilmore thought I might be more comfortable here with Rory, though."

Rory looks like she wants to be in the library. Jess catches her eye-that unique blue color-and smirks. She knows he would much rather be in that library too. "What were you reading, April?"

Books are still a safe topic for him and Rory. Lily loves to read so they are also a safe topic for him and Lily. Books are his general safe topic. "Mr. Gilmore has a first edition _Pride and Prejudice_ I was looking at that. I've already read it, but seeing a first edition is so much fun. Don't you think?"

Lily nods her head and finally adds a full sentence, "I loved _Pride and Prejudice_, although I adore all of Austen's works." The two girls are soon absorbed in a conversation comparing all of Jane Austen's books.

Jess stares at Rory. She looks happier than last night. "Where are Lorelai and Luke?"

Her eyes meet his again, but she glances away much too quickly. "Mom is giving Luke a tour of the house. You don't want one, do you?"

The question is teasing: a step back toward their old relationship. She knows he does not want any sort of tour and his short laugh confirms this. They fall into a comfortable silence; listening as April and Lily discuss Walt Whitman now. Emily spins her way to the door; checking on the mysterious Miss Celine no doubt. The click of heels and stomp of boots confirm Lorelai and Luke's presence.

"Jess, you made it," Lorelai grins. "I was sure you were using this Lily person as an excuse to get out of this."

Jess nods in Lily and April's direction by the fireplace. "Lily."

The doorbell's _dongs_ save him from the questions about to bubble out of Lorelai's mouth. The party moves into the foyer to greet the elusive Miss Celine. The woman standing there is a surprise, but Emily's greeting confirms who she is. She is short and plump and ancient. Jess is surprised she is still alive let alone walking and working.

"Natalie, how have you been? I have just the dress for you!" her voice gives away the fact that she is or was a smoker. Jess shoots a look to Rory asking her to tell him if this woman is crazy. She slightly shakes her head. The action gets her noticed and Celine greets her, "Sabrina! You look stunning. How was Yale? And, look! It's James Dean (Lorelai, Rory, and Emily smother giggles, the others look confused) you look just like Jim!" The names now make sense. She calls people by character names as the real people remind her of an actor or character.

"Hello, Miss Celine, I've heard a lot about you," he replies.

"Oh, just as sweet as Jimmy too. And you, shame about the hair, Hermione darling. Miss Olsen…I don't know if you're a Mary-Kate or an Ashley; never could tell those girls apart." Lily looks horrified, as does April for being compared to a bushy haired know-it-all. The only person left is Luke. He looks very nervous suddenly. "Well, you look just like that man from the _Saw_ movies, Scott something-or-other, Agent Strahm."

The strange introductions seem to be over and soon enough, Miss Celine has filled the parlor with dresses and suits. She is mumbling to herself. Rory comes to stand in front of him. "You look like she's trying to kill you."

"Is it bad that I see her on a tricycle?" He teases. It has the desired effect as Rory has to smother a giggle.

She turns and looks up at him. "When we're done here, do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" Before he can answer the girls are into the dining room to begin trying on cloths. Celine tosses a suit his way. Powder blue. He sees Rory's smirk as the door closes.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you see Jess in a powder blue suit?

ladybug1115


	8. Breathless

Title

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note:** When will Rory and Jess get a chance to talk? Not this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_But time with you is standing still  
The daylight's fading slowly  
I'm waiting for you only  
but time with you is standing still  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I'm waiting for you only  
I cannot lie  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak  
From you I cannot hide_

-The Corrs "Breathless"

Luke pulled to a stop outside their house and cuts the engine. The invitations have just arrived and the wedding party will spend the rest of the evening filling out the cards and addressing envelops. The good news is there's an extra hand. A rather unexpected relative to his nephew Jess.

Luke gets out and walks around his truck to open his fiancée's door. Emily complained at the late arrival of the invitations for an hour. To shut her up and be able to leave Luke was willing to tell her anything; all she wanted was a promise to have those invites out by tomorrow. It's going to be a long night. "I really think we should get your sister over here. TJ can't mess up invitations too bad if he's supervised, right?" Lorelai is trying to line up more help.

"He can. Someone needs to keep a constant eye on him. Who'll watch Doula?"

Lorelai brightens, "And Steve, Kwon, Davey, Martha, and Jay. Can TJ do that? He _can_ watch a few little kids, right?"

Luke shrugs. He hopes his expression conveys doubt. A lot of doubt. Lorelai is already dialing Liz's number. Jess is just going to love this. His mom, who he can't stand, trapped in a room with him for the next seven or eight hours. Lorelai really knows too many people. Rory and April have already organized the invitations and envelopes. A printout sits beside each stack.

"Okay," Lorelai follows him into the house. "Lane and Zach are on their way. So are Sookie, Jackson, Liz and TJ. We're putting TJ in charge of watching the kids. They should go to sleep pretty soon. Rory, explain your organization, please."

Both mother and daughter are very take-charge. Rory nods toward the three stacks. "We have the guest list, invitations, and envelopes. I think if we split into three person teams, each team can take a part of the list…"

"…no duplicates that way," Jess adds.

"One person reads off names and addresses," she continues as though Jess hasn't even spoken, "one person fills in the invite and the last person addresses the envelope. Mom," Rory spins to face her mother, "where are your return address labels?"

"No idea," even Lorelai seems surprised at how quickly her daughter has gotten this organized.

"We'll make more. So…teams…" Lily interrupts Rory.

"I want to work with April," she calls from the kitchen. April sticks her head out to nod her agreement. Rory nods, writing that on a sheet of paper.

"Teams: Lily, April, and Zach; Mom, Luke, and Sookie; Me, Jess, and Lane…hmm," she appears to notice something is wrong with her team assignments. Jess leans over her shoulder to look. They murmur together for a few minutes.

Luke comments to Lorelai, "When did they get so close?" Lorelai simply shakes her head, obviously wondering something.

She seems to put a few things together as she exclaims, "Oh, my God, Rory!"

Rory and Jess pull apart; her face is very confused, "What, Mom?" Lorelai shakes her head. She shudders. Rory and Jess trade a look and both turn to Luke. He shrugs his shoulders: he has no idea what is wrong with his fiancée. "Anyway," Rory focuses on the paper, "the teams: Lily, April, and Zach; Mom, Liz, and Jackson; Jess, Lane, and I; Luke and Sookie in charge of TJ and refreshments; TJ is in charge of the kids. Does that sound okay?"

Rory doesn't have time to receive any input: the doorbell rings. April shows Sookie and Jackson in with their three children in tow. Davey is old enough to keep an eye on TJ when neither Sookie nor Luke is in the room, Luke hopes. He heads into the kitchen, sending Lily into the living room. Sookie joins him. "Lorelai sent the kids up to your room," she informs him.

Luke nods. The group of Lily, April, and Zach goes into Rory and April's room and shuts the door. "Everyone's here. They split up to concentrate on just their list," the chef adds. "Jess, Lane, and Rory are in the entrance hall. Lorelai, Liz, and Jackson stayed in the living room.

Luke pours out the first pot of coffee, taking it to Lorelai and her group first. Lorelai needs copious amounts of coffee. Rory does too, so her group is second. He finishes with April, who doesn't drink coffee. Sookie is cooking mac & cheese; she has already toasted Pop-Tarts. Luke delivers those for her.

Until one the next morning, the groups fill in the invitations and address the envelopes. Every hour, they stop for a break and then switch jobs. Luke surveys the damage after Lorelai tells him they have finished. Zach survived the night and finished that group's assignment. April and Lily are asleep sideways on the bed.

Lane is also still awake. Jess and Rory are curled up on the rung in front of the door, Rory's head on his chest. Jackson is asleep as is TJ upstairs, but the kids are all asleep as well. Sookie has her head down on the table. "Look at all of these lightweights," comments Liz. "They can't even make one all-nighter!"

"Mmm," Lane mumbles in agreement, sinking into a chair at the table; Zach sits beside her. He is already snoring. Liz sinks to the floor at the doorway, closing her eyes, "I can't believe I got so old!"

Lorelai sits on the trundle, closing her eyes, Luke joins her.

* * *

**A/N: **Luke's POV. Probably the only time I'll use it.

ladybug1115


	9. White Flag

Title

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note:** Finally, maybe? A Rory/Jess confrontation?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

-Dido "White Flag"

He is resting on the hard floor surface. Lorelai woke him earlier when she went out to get yesterday's paper. The light wakes her up. Her back is on something hard, but her head rests on a softer surface. Rory slowly lifts her head, groaning as the light hits her eyes. Jess closes his eyes, lets her think he is still asleep. Jess, she was asleep on Jess. In front of the door? Slowly, her sleep-deprived brain puts last night together, invitation writing until late. They both fell asleep, Jess first. Rory had been leaning against the door beside him; when she succumbed, she must have slid down to lay on him.

"Good morning, Oh Daughter of Mine," Lorelai whispers from the living room. "Good to have you awake. Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Rory opens one of the double doors, not disturbing Jess who pretends to snores softly, and exits the house. She doesn't close the door all of the way. Lorelai follows. "So last night," the mother starts, "you and Jess seemed close. And I recalled that you said you'd slept with _three_ men."

"Mom," Rory groans wishing to avoid this confrontation. She won't lie to her mom if Lorelai asks, Jess is sure. He wouldn't want her to; not and destroy the mother-daughter as best friends thing they have always had going.

"Did you, Rory?" Lorelai's voice is strained, "did you have _sex_ with _Jess_?"

Rory opts for the simple, truthful answer, "Yes." She gives no more information and tries to pass her mother to get back inside. Lorelai will not let that be the end of the conversation.

"When? When did you…" she stops, shakes her head, picks different train of thought up, "Why would you have sex with him?

Jess imagines Rory shrugging as she thinks of a way to reply. "I wanted to," she finally answers. Instantly, Jess is hurt; but, why? Did he really think she would tell her mother that she loves him? Not when they're still in this weird fight. She's mad at him because he wants her to be happy. Rory adds, "It was a while ago. I was in Philadelphia with the campaign and wanted to see someone I knew."

Jess can't stand to listen to anymore of this. He lifts himself off the floor, passes through the living room. Lily is sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Lil, I'm going for a walk. Are you okay to hang with April?" At Lily's nod, Jess bolts for the back door.

Five minutes at a dead run and he's at the bridge. He sinks down, lets his head rest in his hands, elbows balanced on his knees.

* * *

**A/N: **So short Jess piece. I'm putting it up with Rory's POV, but if I forget to add Rory next chapter, review and tell me.

ladybug1115


	10. Something to Talk About

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note:** Rory's POV. Their "confrontation". Can you even remember their fight over whether Rory should leave?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

-Bonnie Raitt "Something to Talk About"

"I just wanted to, Mom," Rory argues as she steps back into the house. Jess is no longer a doormat. Rory moves into the kitchen; he's not there either. Lily and April sit at the table eating pop-tarts. "Hey, girls," she greets them.

"Hey," Lily turns to her, "what did you do to Jess?"

"Nothing, he was asleep when I went outside to talk to my mom. Why? Where did he go?" Rory hopes her voice does not sound too desperate.

Lily shrugs, "No idea. He said something about a walk." Instantly, Rory knows where he will be. She rushes out the door grabbing onto her jacket as she goes. She struggles to slip it on as she runs and has to stop to get her arms through the holes. She is making the turn toward the lake when she runs into someone.

He's too tall to be Jess she notes, before looking up. Dean. "Whoa, Rory," he grabs her and steadies her, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

Rory brushes past him and continues her run. She slows again when she sees him on the bridge. He's slumped over, defeated. "Jess," she's out of breath and her voice rasps; she's trying to suck in air.

"Rory! Are you okay?" Jess is on his feet, pulling her against his warm body. She allows herself to slump into his heat, her head against his chest. "Just breathe," he commands. Slowly, she catches her breath; without thinking her arms have moved to circle his waist, he matches her position. "Why did you run all the way over here, Rory?"

She swallows and takes another few breaths before she can answer, "I wanted to talk to you. I needed to talk to you. …I took the job in LA."

He frowns and moves away from her, back to sitting on the bridge. "I know," he replies. "The cheer-up-Jess-Rory-and so on Movie Night? I think that's great."

"You do?" she can't keep the surprise out of her voice. "You didn't want me to leave!"

"I _want_ you to be happy." He adds, "This is a good job for you. It'll give you more opportunities than being the owner of a small town paper. I know that was on your pro/con list, Rory. Was it number one or two?"

"Three," but she has to laugh, because he knows her that well. She sits beside him, her side lining up with his.

"See? I know you. You need to do this, Rory," he says. "Even if to just prove you can." She nods. He seems to understand that there is more. But he does know her. "What?"

"I…They agreed to a trial. That's why I'm going earlier," she explains. "And the job here will still be open if I decide I can't work that far away. You know I hated being away from my family."

He brushes her hair out of her eyes and cups her cheek, "I know. You're very close to Lorelai. You'll be fine. Phone, e-mail, _Facebook_? It will be like you haven't gone anywhere."

"I promised to help you with the bookstore."

He smiles, "Well, then, we should make the best of these last few days."

"Why do you have to be so understanding?"

He shrugs, but his arms wrap around her and he pulls her closer. He kisses her and she kisses him back. There is more she wants to say, but she doesn't know how to start. She senses he has more to say too; but he doesn't say any more. They kiss and kiss for what feels like forever. Finally, she pulls away. "Aren't I supposed to help you with your new bookstore?" He smiles and gives her a peck before standing and pulling her to her feet.

His arm slides naturally around her waist as they walk through the deserted streets. "I didn't realize how early it still is," the girl comments.

"All the better to sneak into my new bookstore with you, my dear," his evil snarl needs work, but it's cute that he builds on fairytale quotes. He unlocks the door and holds it for her to enter first; he locks it once they are both through.

She glances around. Really the store just needs a good dusting and some paint and it could be operational. But with a nice, comfy sofa and chairs, maybe new shelves… Rory makes a walk through. All the books have been taken off the shelves. Any left in inventory are probably in the back room. Jess follows as she walks through a door labeled "Staff Only, Please" into the inventory room and office. A desk sits on one side surrounded by locked cases and crowded bookcases. Stairs across from the desk lead up, but there is a door under them Rory doesn't remember from her time working here.

Jess opens the mysterious door for her and they both head down. Jess, in the lead, catches all of the cobwebs. A door at the bottom open to revel a cellar, lined with bookshelves. These bookshelves are covered with books. "Whoa," they gasp.

Deciding the first thing to do is check inventory; they clear the entire store and the apartment above of books. They take everything into the basement which they plan to turn into the storeroom. "We can bring the old shelves down here for more space and bring the locked cabinets too, for rare books," Rory plans. "You'll need paint and new shelves for upstairs. The old storage room will better fit the things for movie nights…or are you doing away with those?"

"Please. Movie nights will pay for all the upgrades you'll want to make," Jess scoffs.

"Right. So you can make a little reading corner upstairs and…coffee! You should offer coffee…mmm, I love coffee."

Jess nods as he continues sorting the books, "Yes, I know." They will shelve all the books they found upstairs down here to make inventorying them go faster. "So, reading corner and coffee, new shelves, and paint. What about the apartment?"

Rory can't decide if he really wants her opinion or if he's humoring her. She answers him anyway, her ideas flowing, "You need furniture. A sectional for the living room to separate it more from the dining area. Dark brown. A sofa-table for lighting and storage. Light brown is a nice neutral color. You could paint a different colored stripe in the dining room. I think blue would look nice. Then, you paint the kitchen the same blue color…" she tapers off imagining the room and house she will probably never see completed.

Jess sits on the floor, surrounded by books, simply smiling at her. "What?" self-consciously, she brushes her hair away from her face.

He shakes his head, that same look on his face, "Nothing."

"Really, Jess, what is it?"

He shakes his head again, "It's nothing, Ror. You want me to go pick up something from Luke's for lunch?"

He's changing the subject. Rory lets him get away with it this time. "Yeah, that sounds good."

When he arrives home an hour later, Rory has shelved most of the books. He hands her a bag of food and coffee cup. She drinks the coffee before she even opens the bag. Fries and a burger, the same thing she always orders. He knows this from years of taking her order at Luke's and watching her eat. He's already finished his own burger and is working on a slice of pie.

"Did you get me pie?" she demands.

He chuckles and opens a second bag to revel her own piece of the pie. "It's pumpkin with whipped cream." She reaches for the bag and he moves it far out of her reach. At the offended noise that _eeps_ out of her mouth he explains, "You have to finish your burger first."

She grumbles, but can't help the smile that spreads across her lips. Lips he quickly seals with a kiss. The kiss becomes more and more heated. After minutes of an intense make-out session, Rory pulls away. "We can't do that down here."

Jess groans, but he does nod. After lunch, the two continue sorting and shelving the books.

For dinner, Rory leaves to get more food. Because they just had Luke's for lunch, she decides to go somewhere different. She walks to Al's. Already a line has formed. Babette is in front of her. "Rory, doll! How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Babette. How are you?" Rory replies.

"Good, good. Ya know, I heard you an' your mom talkin' this mornin'," Babette starts the conversation. "How was he?"

"How was who at what?" Rory doesn't realize that Babette heard _that_ fight with her mom this morning. If she knew, she would have started denying.

"Jess," Babette's whispering now; Rory suddenly remembers the conversation on the porch, "How was he in bed? I'm bettin' he was just..."

Luckily, it is now Babette's turn to order and Rory does not have to answer that question or hear what Babette thinks of Jess in bed. She doesn't want the town to know this. "Hey, Babette, you haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Nope. I figure there's more ta this story, doll." She picks up her bag of food, "I'm tryin' to figure out what it is."

Rory steps to the counter and orders.

She brings in the _Al's Pancake World_ bag. Jess tenses because you never know what you might find at Al's. Rory chuckles and opens the bag. She pulls out two containers and opens them.

Breakfast sits in there. Pancakes and bacon…eggs. "Well, that's just," he searches for a word. "Weird. What happened to Chinese?"

"Do you really care?"

"No," he admits taking the offered box. Rory wants to bring that expression he had on his face earlier up, but she refrains. They've had a good day. Talking and working with a little kissing thrown in. She does not want to ruin this comfortable silence. She should tell him about Babette knowing. They do eat in silence; they always eat in silence. When she finishes, she looks up; he is also done, but that look is back on his face.

She ignores it, but she does feel he should know about Babette. "Hey, Jess."

"What is it?" he focuses on her now, he can tell something is wrong.

"I was talking to my mom this morning," his expression is blank, calm, "and she asked about us. She asked if we had sex. I couldn't lie to her face…I admitted we did, but I only mentioned that first night. No detail, she doesn't want to know and…"

He interrupts, "I don't mind that you told your mom, Rory. You guys are close; you tell each other a lot of things. I never wanted you to lie to her face."

She grimaces, "Unfortunately, there's more. See, it turns out Babette was outside this morning. She heard the conversation. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. This is a small town," he reminds her, "someone was bound to notice something. Is she going to tell anyone?"

"Well, no. She won't tell anyone," she explains. "She thinks there's more to the story and she wants to know what that more is. She did ask how you were in bed."

His smirk is back, "And you replied…"

Rory blushes, but not because of the answer. It's that damn smirk. "I never got a chance to answer her."

He moves closer: invading her personal space, his hand high on her waist. He kisses her mouth, moves down her neck. Rory bites back a moan. "I wonder what you would have said," Jess works the first few buttons on her shirt.

"It's none of her business." She can no longer hold back the moan, "Jess, upstairs."

He laughs as he picks her up and carries her to what will be his living room.

He walks her home later that evening. Gives her a kiss at the back door, but he still follows her in. Lily and April are in Rory's room, lounging on the bed. "Hey, Rory," April greets them, "Jess." Lily nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Lil," Jess leans on the doorway to her room, but does not cross the threshold. "You ready to go?"

Lily does not verbally respond; however, she gets off the bed and slips on her shoes. She leads him out of the house. Rory locks the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Rory and Jess partially resolved. Did anyone pick up on Lily's secret?

ladybug1115


	11. Unequal Love

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's Note:** Now, I know nothing about Lily' character. There wasn't much about her on the show. This is from her POV.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_There are many, many heartaches when you're up against the wall  
And all the love you give won't come back at all  
And no matter what you do it really hurts to know the truth  
Love is unequal sometimes._

-Crosby, Stills, and Nash "Unequal Love"

Lily's Veteran's Day starts with her parents' arrival. She is still asleep so Jess is the first person they talk to. He comes to wake her at eight-thirty so she won't miss the parade. And, she knows, so he won't have to spend any more time with Jimmy.

Jess likes her mom: he only tolerates his father. When she finally makes it downstairs the parade has started. Jess is outside beside Rory and April. Jimmy and Mom are on his other side. Liz and her family are across the street and Lily can't tell if Liz has spied Jimmy yet. They _were_ lovers once upon a time. TJ is as oblivious as ever. Doula screeches as Taylor drives past, tossing out candy.

"Mom, Jimmy," she announces her presence. She can feel Jess and April behind her, her own protectors. Rory has moved to intercept Liz. Both her parents glare at her. She knows she disappoints them daily. She is not by any means the perfect little girl they want. She's mostly silent, and they are both talkative. She runs from her problems and they stay and fight. That's why she's here in Stars Hollow in the first place, running from a bad breakup.

Jess breaks the silence, "Why don't we go upstairs to talk?" He leads the way.

Upstairs he waits for everyone to enter before locking them in. He positions himself in front of the door to keep any of them from running. "How could you just leave, Lily?" her mom starts.

Lily shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Why did you leave, Lil?" Jess's voice behind her is soft, comforting.

Jimmy answers for her, "She and her girlfriend broke up. Lily can't handle confrontation. She needs to grow up."

Lily shakes her head. She wants to run to the closet and hide. To make them stop fighting. To go back to Lorelai's house and fill out invitations all night long…anything to get her away from this.

Jess senses her reluctance to be in the room. Still, he keeps her locked in. "Why did you break up, Lily?" The fact that she's gay doesn't seem to bother him; but, then, maybe he didn't catch that. No, Jess would never miss something like that.

"She decided she's straight."

"Okay," this doesn't seem to answer his question. Maybe he created a new question. "Why did you fight with Sasha and Jimmy?"

Lily wants to get out of this conversation, she would back toward the door, but that would only put her closer to Jess. Slowly, she moves toward the bedroom. Jess notes her move; his eyes track her as she inches in that direction. "Lily!" this statement is more forceful and comes from her mother. She notices the movement too.

"We fought because Jimmy and I don't approve of the girl Lily likes," she tells Jess. Her eyes won't leave Lily either. "I don't know why she felt she had to run away." She's sad; she really doesn't understand why the smothering and pretend acceptance bothers her only daughter. Lily starts moving again. "Lilian, stay in this room!"

Lily blurts out exactly what she is thinking at the moment, "I want to live with Jess."

Jess jumps, his eyes move away from her. She inches toward the bathroom. Jimmy seems to consider the idea as does her mom. Their eyes lock on Jess; Lily bolts into the bathroom slamming the door shut. "Lily!" this shout is their combined anger.

"Maybe," Sasha sounds sadder now.

"Guys," Jess is nervous.

"Would you, Jess? Just until the end of this school year?" Jimmy is bargaining.

Sasha adds to the deal, "We'd do all the paperwork and send money for food and clothes. Please, Jess?"

"You don't have to pay me," he now sounds offended. "If you really want me to I'll watch Lily until this summer."

They move onto working out the details. Jess is moving to Stars Hollow. Yes, they should enroll her in Stars Hollow High. No, he won't always live above the diner. Yes, he has a job. No, it's not as a diner boy. They promise to ship some of her things out.

After everyone leaves, Lily finally ventures from the safety of the bathroom. The apartment is quiet. She walks to the window. Jess is talking to April in the square. He gestures toward the diner and Lily ducks. She peeks again and Jess is beside Rory, at a much closer proximity than the "just friends" vibe they try to project.

The door behind her slams open and she scrambles away. "Sorry, sorry," it's April. "I didn't mean to scare you, Lil. Jess told me you're moving here for the rest of the year. Why? Is everything okay at home?"

Lily shrugs. She doesn't want to lose her only friend because she's gay. April slides to the floor beside her. Her arms wrap around Lily and the older girl gives her a hug. Lily lets herself melt into the hug, her own long arms looping around April.

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter so I can switch to Rory's POV. And, Congratulations to lillitgirlx2 for guessing Lily's secret.

ladybug1115


	12. Only Waiting for You

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's Note:** Rory's reaction to Jess taking care of Lily until the summer.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I have always been a most reclusive kind of guy  
When love's around I usually run and hide  
Don't you go believin' I was ever that confused  
I was really only waiting for you_

-Crosby, Stills, and Nash "Only Waiting for You"

"Jess," he waves her off as he follows his father and stepmother to their rental car. What the Hell? He talks to them for a few seconds before they get in the car and hurry off. April beats her to Jess. Rory moves close enough to hear their conversation.

"Where's Lily?" April demands, her hands on her hips.

Jess sighs, tired and defeated, "She's up in the apartment."

"Where did Sasha and Jimmy go?" She asks the same thing Rory has wanted to know since Jess so nicely helped them to their car.

"Back to California. Lily's going to stay with me for a while." Jess's coffee brown eyes meet Rory's blue. He's talking to her too.

April rushes off into Luke's to see her new friend. Rory approaches Jess, he moves too and they meet in the middle. They are much too close for public if they want to keep this a secret. However, Rory doesn't care. Jess needs her right now. "Are you really okay with letting Lily live with you?" she wonders.

He shrugs. Jess is an extremely private person. This is not something he wants to discuss in front of an entire town full of people. Gently she guides him toward his bookstore. They enter through the back so they don't draw unwanted attention and Rory continues leading him until she reaches the living room. She wasn't touching him until now.

Jess draws her into a hug, his arms impossibly tight around her. "It's going to be okay, Jess."

"Why did I agree to this?" his voice is harsh, much harsher than he intends from the apologetic look he gives Rory.

"Because for whatever reason," her voice is soft, "you think Lily really needs your help. I know you almost as well as you know me, Jess. What happened?"

He shrugs, but snuggles closer to her, "One minute Lily was trying to hide in the bathroom, the next she wanted to stay with me. She got in a fight with Jimmy and Sasha. They don't like this girl Lily was seeing. Is seeing? I'm not sure, but I got the impression they weren't dating."

Rory nods, the movement scrunching Jess's shirt and exposing a strip of his stomach. She lets her hands trail up to his neck, trying not to think about Jess and exposed skin. He does not need horny Rory yet. "You think she's trying to get away from over-controlling parents?"

He shrugs again, "I can't see Jimmy as overbearing; but, Sasha, yeah. She likes to rescue stray things."

"Really? That actually explains a lot."

"Rory," he laughs which Rory takes as a very good sign.

She lets her fingers twist his hair, "You'll do fine. My mom's here and Luke too for when you need advice. Mom will probably love a girl to take shopping. Does Lily like to shop?"

"No idea."

They stay still for a few minutes. Rory desperately wishing she did not have to leave him alone to deal with this. "You'll have someone to help you organize this mess, now."

"Mmmhmm." Rory is again hit with a wave of homesickness which is stupid, as she hasn't even left yet. She grips Jess tighter to her body. "So, Rory," he's now distracting her, "you want to help me with inventory?"

Rory nods so Jess takes her hand and leads her to the basement. He gives Rory the pad of paper and a pen to write titles and author names. This inventory should match up with Andrew's last one, but they still have to check. Jess's experience at the publishing house will be very valuable running this independent bookstore. He starts calling out the information and she hurries to write it down.

Later, he will sort the books into categories to keep them organized for sale. He'll probably use the same system as all major bookstores. Adult, children, and teen sections further divided by genre: fiction, nonfiction, biographical, etcetera. Rory hates to realize she won't be here for the opening day. She won't be the first person he shares the final product with. She won't share anything more than planning with him.

She doesn't know when she starts to cry, she just knows Jess is suddenly a blurry picture before her face. _He wants me to go_, she keeps reminding herself. _He wants me to have this experience_. Jess pulls her into his arms. "Rory?"

She shakes her head, a silent plea for him not to comment. He understands…of course he understands and asks nothing more. He holds her as she pulls herself together and promises herself not to think about leaving again. It only depresses her. When she is calm, he lets her go. He wants to ask what the problem is, but he stops himself.

They work for a few hours more, but quit at dinnertime. Jess promised he would eat with the family tonight. They work their way back to Rory's old home and Rory lets herself in. Luke and Lorelai are in the living room with Liz and TJ. April and Lily have Doula in Rory's old room. Jess and Rory join the other adults in the living room. They know Jess is taking care of Lily now; it's obvious from their expressions.

Luke breaks the tense silence, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jess's eyes scan the room, but he keeps his focus on Rory who has stationed herself slightly in front of him. If Luke actually makes a lunge for Jess, she won't stop him; Jess won't be going to the emergency room alone, though. "Lily wanted to stay with me."

"And her mother and Jimmy thought that was a good idea?" Lorelai seems much calmer than Luke, but her daughter can tell she's just as confused and tense. They don't think Jess can take care of Lily.

"Yes."

Liz looks uncomfortable with the conversation. She doesn't care about Jimmy or his stepdaughter and she doesn't want to imply that Jess can't handle taking care of a teenager. TJ has no idea what's going on. Rory moves the tiniest a smidge closer to Jess. A show of support she hopes he understands. "Look," Jess lowers his voice knowing Lily and April in Rory's room can hear this conversation, "she wanted to stay here. I don't know why. It doesn't matter to me. I thought I might have your help if I needed it."

Luke grudgingly nods, "That sounds better."

The argument seems to be over as Lorelai asks, "Can we eat now?"

Luke has made chicken for tonight. The odd family eats in silence. Normally, Rory likes to eat in a comfortable silence: this is very uncomfortable. She glances at Jess who looks just as upset as she does. The other members look tense as well. Doula is the only person who is calm, but at a young three, she really had no idea what's going on.

After dinner, Lorelai suggests they watch a movie. They agree. You don't have to talk during movies after all. It's actually a rule in this house. Rory goes to the bathroom-the good one upstairs-as Jess helps Luke clear the table and the others pick a movie.

She turns on the water to wash here hands and accidentally knocks the soap off the counter. She moves to pick it up and an item in the trash catches her eye. A used pregnancy test. Curiosity gets the better of her so she uses some toilet paper to lift it from the garbage.

It's not hers and she doesn't think April even has a boyfriend. Luke, obviously, does not need one. She concludes it must be her mother's. The test is negative.

Suddenly, Rory recalls a dream her mother once mentioned to her. Millions of alarm clocks and Luke in the kitchen; Lorelai pregnant with twins. A pregnancy scare years ago. Does Lorelai want another kid? Rory has always thought Luke never wanted any children. "Kiddo, did you fall in?" her mother is just outside the door. "Rory, I'm coming in."

The door opens and Rory pivots in the floor, test stick still clutched in her hand. She reacts before her surprised mom, "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"Rory, I…" Lorelai does not know how to finish the sentence.

Rory stands to be on more even footing, "Mom? Why didn't you tell me? Did you not want the baby? Did Luke? Mom?"

"Rory, he did; Luke wanted the baby. I wanted the baby," the word catches in her throat. "We both wanted the baby…we …we planned the baby."

Rory feels herself getting mad, "And you didn't think I would want to know you were considering trying to get pregnant? Did you think I would treat this baby like Gigi: completely ignore it? You're around way more than dad! We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Rory, I just…we just didn't know how to tell you we were trying." Her face is earnest as she continues, "We would have told you if we got pregnant, Rory. You would be the first call I would make, I promise."

"You really want a baby? Are you sure?"

Lorelai answers, "We're still trying, Rory. Luke and I'll probably keep trying until we do make a baby. We want you to be the godmother. Jess gets to be the godfather…he even has the Italian name. Can you keep this a secret until we get pregnant? It'll be your first act as godmother. Can you?"

"Mom," Rory slowly nods her head. "I just wish you'd told me you guys were trying for a baby."

"I'm not getting any younger, Ror. Neither is Luke. I have a big risk of having a complication or a baby with Down's syndrome…" She picks her train of thought back up, "We might not even be able to have a baby this late in the game."

Rory scoffs, "You're not that old, Mom. Just in your forties. Your early forties. Yeah, the risk of Down's is greater, but you are _nowhere_ near menopause. Please tell me early menopause doesn't run in the family?"

"No, you're good to wait until your forties to give me grandkids," the older woman confirms. "Please, please wait!"

"Lorelai! Rory!" Jess shouts as he ascends the stairs. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie?" Lorelai sends Rory a pleading look and brushes past Jess out the door. Jess turns to Rory, still holding the test stick in her hand. He recognizes the object for what it is, "Are you…"

"No, no…I'm not pregnant," as she says this the picture of her and Jess holding a little boy pops into her head. She shakes the thought away. She is leaving, she reminds herself, "It was my mom's. It's negative. She doesn't want anyone to know…"

He nods, "I won't say a word. Let's go. Lily picked _Philadelphia_."

Automatically, Jess's hand slips to the small of her back; he guides her down the stairs. The family is gathered on and around the sofa. The older folks, Liz, Luke, and Lorelai sit on the sofa. April and Lily sit with their backs on the sofa, Doula between them. TJ has pulled the chair around. Jess and Rory only have the coffee table to lean against. They sit on the floor.

At some point in the movie, Doula crawls to Jess, her big brother, to use him as a pillow. Rory has to concur: Jess makes an awesome pillow. She tilts her head back and sees that April has fallen onto Lily in her sleep. She would have been squashing poor Doula. Luke and TJ are also asleep, TJ snoring.

Doula seems to be a night baby; she doesn't curl against Jess. She forces her way in between the two. She then grabs Rory's hair and begins twisting it. Jess disentangles Doula's hands, but before he can pull the baby onto his lap, Rory takes her. Now held still for a few seconds, Doula succumbs to her exhaustion and falls asleep.

Tomorrow morning, April will fly back to her mom's. She will fly out again December 1st to be here for the wedding and all things leading up to it. She'll stay for Christmas. After Christmas, her mom agreed to allow her to attend Chilton. April is very intelligent and she wants to go to an Ivy League school. Anna didn't want her daughter far away from family at boarding school, so April will enroll at Chilton.

Rory won't be here for any of this. Jess will have to become her tutor. Rory won't be there for graduation, or to help with college applications. Jess will open the store, Lily and April will both find significant others. Rory won't see any of the big events in her family's life.

Suddenly, she's reconsidering the job in Los Angeles. She wants to be near her family! Is there anything more important than family? She feels Jess slip his arm around her: pull her closer.

She remembers the fight. He thinks this is what's best for her. He thinks she can do this. He wants her to take this opportunity and run with it.

With him here beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist and a baby asleep in her arms, all Rory wants is a family with him. She doesn't want to wait until she is in her forties to have kids. She doesn't want them in the next few years either, but here and now she knows children are something she _will_ want one day. She wants that little boy she saw with Jess's dark hair and olive-ish skin.

Will she be able to find that in California? Would a long distance relationship with kids survive? Why can't Jess follow her to California?

* * *

**A/N: **After this chapter, things will speed up: promise.

ladybug1115


	13. The Hands that Built America

Title

**Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note:** Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Oh my love, it's a long way we've come  
From the freckled hills, to the steel and glass canyons  
From the stony fields, to hanging steel from the sky  
From digging in our pockets for a reason not to say goodbye  
These are the hands that built America  
Ah, ah ah, America_

-U2 "The Hands that Built America"

Today is one of Lorelai's favorite days of the year. She can eat as much food as she wants and no one will care. Though, she has promised herself that she will not try to attend more than two Thanksgiving parties. She is mostly successful as her parents turn Friday night dinner the next day into Thanksgiving. Lorelai attends the affairs at Sookie's and then at Luke's.

She finally has Rory to spend her Thanksgiving with this year. Rory eats as much as she does…sometimes more, so they can enjoy all the parties. She wakes her daughter early today. Luke has already left, but the sun still has not risen. April she will let sleep for the next hour as Rory gets ready. Rory does not allow that, waking April as she gets out of bed.

"Rory!" admonishes Lorelai. "April, I was going to let you sleep in. Really, Rory, you should be nicer to your future stepsister."

Rory snarks, "Well, if you wouldn't wake me at ungodly hours of the morning, I wouldn't need to wake my future stepsister. We don't want her to miss anything do we, Mom?"

Lorelai shrugs. They only have two family traditions on Thanksgiving. "We're doing each others' nails, April. Then we have to get flowers as host/hostess gifts. I guess you may as well be up."

April rubbed her eyes and blinked in the light. "Uhhuh." Obviously not a morning person. Which is perfectly acceptable. Neither are Rory or Lorelai. When Rory comes down from the bathroom, April heads upstairs.

"Pop-Tarts," announces Lorelai. She shoves the plate at her daughter. Both women dig in. April is much more hospitable when she joins them after her shower. She grabs her own pop-tart.

"So, Luke doesn't seem the type to accept flowers as a host's gift," April comments.

Rory laughs, "No. Mom and Luke always have a fight over the flowers."

"Here, we'll reenact it for you," Lorelai stands and gathers a bouquet of silverware. "Rory, you be Luke. You can't play Luke sitting down!" She pulls Rory out of her seat.

Rory lowers her voice, "Geez!"

"Very nice," compliments April.

Lorelai hands Rory the silverware, "Hey, Luke!"

"What's this?"

"Flowers," Lorelai puts an exaggerated _Duh_ in her voice.

"What do I do with them?"

Lorelai sighs, making herself look pitiful, "Not this again, Luke, really. Put them in a vase with water."

"I don't have a vase."

"You do this every year," she groans.

"I don't have vases," Rory makes her voice grow louder.

Her simple answer is, "Buy a vase."

"But I don't need a vase 'cause I never have flowers."

Lorelai groans again, "Except when we bring you flowers every year on Thanksgiving! Buy a vase!"

"Stop bringing me flowers!" Rory and Lorelai shout in unison, Lorelai continues, "I knew you were gonna say that because you say the same thing every year. We have this same exact conversation every year!"

"And every year you point that out."

"And every year _you_ point _that_ out."

"And every year you point _that_ out." Rory goes back to her normal voice, "And every year we put the flowers on the counter and forget the ugliness ever happened."

"Well," Lorelai concludes, "at least we have a tradition."

"Wow," April sits in stunned silence. "I always forget how crazy you guys are."

"Thank you," the Gilmore girls reply. They sit down and finish their pop-tart breakfast.

"So, why do you paint your nails every Thanksgiving?" wonders April.

Lorelai replies, "We need to look our best for our dinners."

"Is it true you went to four Thanksgiving dinners?" April hardly knows anything about Rory and Lorelai's life. Anna didn't want Lorelai near April and she and Luke were broken up for most of April's time here in New England.

"God!" Rory remembers, "It was more like three and a half, we didn't eat the tofurkey at Mrs. Kim's."

"Luke tried to dissuade us from eating with him. But I bet Rory wanted to share Thanksgiving with her boyfriend, Chicken-Peck-Girl," Lorelai teases.

"What?" Surprise rings in April's voice, "You dated Jess? And what's with the chicken peck thing?"

Rory blushes, but doesn't answer. So, Lorelai, good mother that she is, replies for her, "Yeah, she and Jess dated. Then Jess ran off to California after he failed out of school. She and Jess kissed like chickens pecking the ground for feed. It was the funniest thing!"

April joins Lorelai in laughter; after a few minutes, Rory joins in too. "Though, we did get that kissing thing down in the end," she feels the need to add.

After detailing her love life to April during nail painting, Rory gets everyone's jackets. They buy flowers quickly to make it to Sookie's on time. They drop April off at Luke's where they also pick up some coffee. Then, the Gilmores head to Sookie and Jackson's. "Hey, Rune," Lorelai greets. "Sookie, is Jackson's family here again?"

They remember the last time his family came. And the hung-over Sookie of the next morning. It was the only way she could survive her husband's family deep-frying everything in sight. Although, the deep-fried turkey was pretty good. But Sookie answers, "No, just Rune."

"Why is the deep-fryer out?" Lorelai demands.

Sookie sighs, "Well, Rune convinced Jackson the kids should try deep-fried turkey. So, I need you to find me all the alcohol you can, okay?"

"Oh, Sook," Rory leans over and hugs her, "Here, we brought you flowers."

"Vodka, Gin, Whisky!" she screeches. "I don't need flowers, I need wine and beer!"

Rory hums "La Vie Boheme" under her breath. Lorelai stifles a laugh, "Okay, Sook, lets get you in the house. Far, far away from this. Come on." Gently they guide Sookie into the house. Rory rushes to close the blinds and open the liquor cabinet. She pours everyone a stiff drink.

Lorelai and her daughter sip at their drink. Sookie inhales hers and goes back for seconds. "Hon," Lorelai worries for her friend, "maybe you should slow down. Save something for dinner."

"I need this to survive dinner!" she screeches. "Why would Jackson agree to do this? Why?"

"Hey, Sookie," Rune rushes through the door. "Where did you put your sweet potato casserole?"

"No!" she sobs. Lorelai and Rory move to comfort her.

"What?" Rune questions. "Dude," he turns to Jackson who has just joined them, "Your wife is crazy."

"Sookie," Jackson looks very nervous. "Sookie, what happened?"

"Deep-fried turkey," she moans.

Soon, a fight breaks out between the brothers and Sookie. Rory and Lorelai glance at each other. Much information passes in that look as they try to decide how to leave. Lorelai starts moving quietly toward the door. Rory follows. "God!" Rory gasps as they gain freedom. "This town!"

The shouting inside increases in volume and Lorelai and Rory break into a fast jog. They fling open the door to Luke's and he's right there. "What is it?" he looks out the door. Nothing is out there as the family is still fighting inside the house.

Jess comes down the stairs then, "Hey, you guys are early."

"Rune wanted to deep-fry the turkey, Sookie about had a heart attack," Rory explains.

"What's a Rune?" April wonders.

"Let's not go there," Lorelai replies. "For you," she hands the flowers to Luke.

"What's this?"

"Flowers," Lorelai puts an exaggerated _Duh_ in her voice.

"What do I do with them?"

Lorelai sighs, making herself look pitiful, "Put them in a vase with water, Luke."

"I don't have a vase."

"You do this every year," she groans.

"I don't have vases," Luke' voice gains volume.

Her simple answer is, "Buy a vase."

"But I don't need a vase 'cause I never have flowers." He shakes his head.

Lorelai groans again, "Except when we bring you flowers every year on Thanksgiving! Buy a vase!"

"Stop bringing me flowers!" Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and April shout in unison, Lorelai continues, "I knew you were gonna say that because you say the same thing every year. We have this same exact conversation every year!"

"And every year you point that out."

"And every year _you_ point _that_ out."

"And every year you point _that_ out."

Rory interrupts, "And every year we put the flowers on the counter and forget the ugliness ever happened."

Jess shakes his head, "I seem to remember this argument."

"They apparently have it every year." April admits, "The reenactment this morning was better. Sorry, Luke, Rory makes a better you."

Jess chuckles and gestures toward what will be their table. Lily is already seated; April moves next to her. They start discussing some book Lorelai has never heard of; both Jess and Rory join in easily.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" she queries of her fiancé.

He scoffs, "Why would I now? Thank you for the flowers and continuing our tradition." He sweeps her into a dramatic kiss. Well, dramatic for him. The kids don't seem to notice.

Luke brings out the turkey and the odd family sits to enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner together.

* * *

**A/N: **

ladybug1115


	14. Stand By Me

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's Note:** Song is John Lennon's version of "Stand by Me" 'cause it's the one I have.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

-John Lennon "Stand by Me"

Jess left Lily to help in the diner as he went to find Tom. Tom is the best contractor in town; since Jess wants to start and finish getting the bookstore ready as soon as possible, he has decided to contact him the day after Thanksgiving. He checked and Tom is open.

He checks the area making sure he is not seen. The last thing he needs is someone knowing about the bookstore. Tom will be paid not to say a word. Last night, Jess drew up some plans for the area. He's going to take out some of the storage area on the first floor to make more room in the shop area.

"Tom?" he inquires of the man just inside the office.

"That's me," he answers.

"I need discretion on a job I'm trying to get done," Jess explained. "I really don't want the people here knowing that Andrew left me the bookstore."

"Andrew left _you_ the bookstore?" He sounds very skeptical. "Aren't you Luke's troublesome nephew? Don't I remember you from Luke's apartment remodel?"

"I'm Jess Mariano, yes." Jess tosses him a copy of Andrew's will. "As you can see, Andrew left all his property and money to me."

"Okay. What did you need done?"

Jess pulls out his rough sketch. "I'd like a wall taken out so the shop can be expanded. A small stage put in and new shelves made. I'll probably need a new desk as well."

"Hmm…" he mulls over the sketches. "You're not a very good artist, are you?"

He shakes his head, determined not to lose Tom as contractor. If he does he will be forced to hire TJ. "I'm a writer."

"I can get a crew together Monday to start demolition. That work for you?"

"That's fine." Jess adds, "Remember, I need desecration. I don't want anyone knowing that I own the place yet."

"Sure thing." They shake hands and Jess leaves quickly. He has to go to an early Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore's. He'll be seeing a lot of these people as the next weekend is the wedding.

Rory promised to meet him at the bookstore to finish the cataloguing and he has to install a dead bolt on the cellar door. Up until Thanksgiving, he and Rory had spent all their free time together down in that basement sorting and cataloguing the books. They made great headway, but he knows it's only a few weeks and she'll be gone.

At the last family dinner, when he found her with a pregnancy test in her hand, he thought for sure she would have to stay. That she was pregnant. It hadn't freaked him out like he thought it would. Right now isn't the best time for kids…for either of them. But her standing there, with that test stick…

He saw three of them. Two adults and a baby boy. He saw a family that he desperately wants to have. With her and only her.

He shakes himself from these thoughts as he heads to the back of the bookstore; Rory is already there, waiting for him. "Hey," he greets her with a short kiss.

"Mmm, hey. Are you ready for Friday Night Dinner?" her question tries to be innocent.

He grunts a noncommittal response and unlocks the door. "I went to see Tom this morning. He can get a team to start working Monday."

"Really?" She beams up at him, "That's great." Hopefully, the baby will have her smile and eyes.

"Yeah," it takes him a second to remember what they were talking about. Tom. Right.

"So we need to finish inventory this weekend?"

"Do you think that's a good excuse to get out of dinner?" He does _not_ want to go to dinner with that woman.

"I'm afraid not." She's laughing at him, "Jess, really. I think you can take her. I'm there if you need any help."

"Rory," he's pleading now.

"Jess," she kisses him, drawing him toward the stairs, "come on, Jess. You want me happy, right? This will make me happy. You know this will make me happy…" she continues kissing him as she helps him out of his shirt.

"Rory," now he's groaning.

"Come with me, Jess. I want you to come with me," her hands are moving south down his chest. She stops at his waistband; he knows she won't continue unless he agrees to go: she's evil.

"Fine. Yes, I'll go." He's sealed his fate.

Rory drives both him and Lily. Lorelai and Luke are in the car ahead of them; Liz, TJ, and Doula behind them. He knows this is going to end horribly. "It's not too late to turn around," he reminds Rory. She shushes him.

"I think Emily is very nice."

Rory and Jess both laugh.

"What? She seemed very nice," Lily defends herself.

"You just wait," Jess threatens.

Luke and Lorelai are waiting for them out front. They only have two minutes of preparation before Liz and TJ arrive. Jess winces at the sound of the doorbell. Liz and TJ are oblivious, but everyone else looks slightly nervous. The maid shows them into the sitting room.

"Hello, Lorelai, your usual, everyone?" Richard has already begun preparing the drinks. "What would you like, Jess?"

Rory elbows him roughly. "Club soda," he replies.

"You guys?"

Lorelai answers for them, "They'll have martinis as well, Dad. This is Liz, Luke's sister and her husband TJ, their daughter Doula. You remember Lily?"

"Yes, we do," Emily glances toward the doorway. Rory and Lorelai both catch the glance, but no one else appears to. Both Gilmore girls exchange looks. Worried looks.

Rory pulls him down to the couch and Doula climbs up beside them. Lily also joins them on the sofa. The other adults stand, except Emily and Richard who sit directly across the coffee table from the kids.

The doorbell rings and Lorelai and Rory immediately glance at each other. They aren't expecting anyone else. "Who's that, Mom," Lorelai's voice has an edge to it.

"Oh, I just invited some people to celebrate your engagement. Friends, you know, Lorelai," she explains.

Jess doesn't know the people who came, but Rory, Lorelai, and Luke seem to. The edge is even more pronounced as Lorelai greets them, "Digger, Christopher, Gigi."

He's never heard the name Digger before but, Christopher is Rory's dad, Gigi her half-sister. The doorbell rings again. Of course, you can't have an unbalanced dinner table. Rory's Yale boyfriend enters. She can feel him tense and her hand grips his arm. "Jess," her voice is too low to be heard over the now arguing Lorelai and Emily.

Lily leans into Rory, "Who are these guys?"

"My mom dated Digger right before she started seeing Luke. He…Digger…sued my grandfather. Christopher Hayden is my dad and he married my mom after she and Luke broke up," Liz and TJ lean have leaned in to hear, "Gigi is my half-sister. The younger guy is Logan. We dated while I was at Yale."

"It's a night of exes, basically," Jess sums up.

Rory stands as Logan approaches. "Hello," the blond dick greets her.

She ignores him, picking up Doula. "We're going to leave pretty soon, guys," she predicts. Jess stands too, pulling Lily with him. Rory shoves past Logan for the entrance. Luke and Lorelai are already there yanking on coats. They exit quickly.

Rory hands Doula back to Liz who goes to buckle her in. Rory moves around to the driver's side. "Whoa," Jess grabs her arm and pries away the keys. "I'll drive." She nods, knowing she is too mad to drive.

"I see what you mean," Lily said as they pulled out of the driveway.

The rest of the ride is silent. Jess parks by the diner and unlocks the door to Luke's for Lily. "I'm gonna walk Rory home," he tells her.

He doesn't lead her home; he leads her to their bridge. "Sometimes," she says, "my grandmother does the stupidest things. I just…I can't believe she did that!"

He doesn't know a safe response to that, so he says nothing. He pulls her into his arms and just sits with her.

Maybe fifteen minutes later they hear leaves crunching as someone approaches. He expects her to pull away, but she just turns toward the sound. "Logan!" He's on his feet. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I wanted to see you, Ace." his voice has a whiny quality to it. Jess thinks it's normal.

He lets Rory stand on her own, but he does move just a little to let her know he's still there. "I didn't know my grandma was going to invite you, Logan, I didn't want to see you."

"You've got a new boyfriend, now?" He turns to face Jess, "You learn who Hemingway is yet?"

Jess doesn't reply. Logan gets into his face, "What? To good to talk to me? Rory knows who Hemingway is, don't you?"

Rory moves into him; their sides line up. "Rory doesn't like Hemingway," Jess informs him. "She prefers Rand." He remembers that argument on this very bridge. "I've never liked her. It looks like we have something in common, if you prefer Hemingway."

"You'd really choose some loser writer, Rory?"

Her voice is confident, no reason space for an argument. "I would."

* * *

**A/N: **Evil Emily Gilmore.

ladybug1115


	15. All I Wanna Do

Title

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Note:** We're still in Jess's POV, but days later. And, yes I'm back. I had a stupid cold that turned into a sinus infection then the antibiotic made me sick. Fun few weeks.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard_

-Sheryl Crow "All I Wanna Do"

"So," Rory Gilmore starts and Jess knows exactly what's coming. "Where are you taking Luke tonight, Jess?"

"I don't know, Rory."

"Jess," she's exasperated.

He shakes his head, "You know Luke, Rory. He doesn't want any kind of bachelor party."

Rory has to nod her head in consent. Luke would never want any craziness. Nothing like what Rory has planned for her mother. Luke would want to stay home and watch some sport. "What are you going to do?"

"No idea. Probably watch football," he shrugs. "Should we spend time wondering about what you're doing with Lorelai?"

She covers her mouth as she giggles, "Dirty!"

"Geez," Jess groans, throwing a book in her direction.

By dinner, the diner is closed and the men are gathered in Luke's old apartment: Jess's current place of residence. Richard Gilmore does _not_ know that Luke already lives with Lorelai. Kirk could care less; TJ is clueless. Jackson knows better than to say anything. Zach is the only person who Jess warned before the party.

The seven men sit around his kitchen table, a pack of cards in front of them. "Five Card Draw," Luke calls the game, "Fours are wild. Everybody ante."

The change hits the table. Jess looks down at his cards. Not so good. He watches the others at the table. TJ looks very disappointed. Richard exchanges one card, Jess hands in two, Jackson asks for one, TJ and Kirk take two, and Luke deals himself one. Zach is sitting the game out. Jess glances at his cards. _Two pair, kings and eights_.

He watches as play really starts. Richard raises, so he calls. The game continues for some time as bets are placed. Luke never set a limit, but when the pot hits ten dollars, the townies start to pull out. Jess thinks that Luke has the better hand: he'll beat Richard. Kirk probably has no idea what would beat what. TJ has long ago thrown in his hand, along with Jackson.

But, Luke is hard to read. Jess has no idea what cards his uncle is holding. He also knows he's too deep into the pot to pull out now. Richard finally stops raising the pot, and the men lay down their cards. Kirk has a nine high.

Jess pulls in that pot. And, he continues to pull in the pots. As the dealer changes each hand, they can't accuse him of cheating.

At nine, they put away the cards. Jackson heads home to relieve the babysitter as does Zach and Kirk has to leave to meet his curfew. Richard heads back to Hartford, as it is a long drive. It will take little convincing to kick TJ out.

Goodbyes are quickly exchanged as the men split for the night. "Emily would like me to remind you all that the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night at Miss Patti's," Richard tells the departing males.

Luke turns to Jess when they are all finally gone. "Any idea what Rory has planned?"

"Nope."

"I think it's good that you're taking in Lily."

Both men are usually not talkative unless they are yelling at each other. "Thanks," is Jess's reply.

Luke finally blurts out the real question, "How do you plan to take care of her?"

"It's under control, Luke," he can feel his voice getting hard, defensive.

"You've been secretive." He accuses, "Are you selling drugs? Bootlegged movies or CDs?"

"Geez, Uncle Luke," Jess lets the disbelief disguise the hurt.

Luke raises his voice, "You're not at Truncheon, Jess. You have no job."

He shakes his head, "I'm still doing some editing. I have a job, _Uncle Luke_. You don't need to worry about me."

Jess doesn't allow his uncle to answer as he stomps down the stairs. He makes it to the bridge, knowing, sooner or later, Rory will show up here. He plugs himself into his iPod.

For a few hours he listens to Crosby, Stills and, Nash then the Beatles. He's listening to Hendrix when Rory finally arrives at the bridge. She taps him on the shoulder and waits until he has the ear buds out before greeting him, "Hey, Jess. What's wrong?"

He waves the question off. Luke has a right to question him after all. "I think I'm going to tell Luke about the bookstore."

"Why?" Rory always was perceptive. She can read him like no one else.

He shrugs. Unlike her mother, his shrugs do not bother her. She probably already knows the reason anyway. She sits next to him, just waiting for him to finally break down and tell her. He does, "Luke wants to know how I'm going to afford to take care of Lily."

"It's a fair question," she reminds him.

"I know," he nods. "He deserves to know. I think he thought I was going to ask for a job at the diner."

She giggles. After her laughing fit is finally over…ten minutes later, she lets her head fall to his shoulder. "He loves you."

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing Jess," she reminds him. "So," now, she's changing the subject, "I think my mom loved her party. Want to know what we did?"

He lays himself down on the bridge, feet still dangling off the edge. Rory joins him, her head on his chest, "Sure, tell me."

* * *

**A/N: **Short, but it goes with Rory's POV, so…

ladybug1115


	16. This One's for the Girls

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Note:** Ahh…Rory's POV. The bachelorette party.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_This one's for the girls,  
Who've ever had a broken heart;  
Who've wished upon a shootin' star:  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls,  
Who love without holdin' back;  
Who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world,  
This one's for the girls._

-Martina McBride "This One's for the Girls"

The girls had gathered just minutes ago at the Crap Shack. Sookie has provided the first round of snacks. The other women stand around talking, the presents on the table. "Okay," Rory announces. "Because we aren't staying here for the evening, mom will open her presents first."

The women find seats. Lorelai grabs the first bag, "From Miss Patti." She sounds nervous as she opens the bag. It's massage oil-the expensive kind. Babette's present is next, lingerie. _Really_, Rory thinks, _these women_. She tries not to blush.

Gypsy follows Babette. Coupons. Sex coupons. Then, Lane gives Lorelai a variety pack of edible body lotions. Sookie has a big basket filled with Lorelai's favorite treats. Mia gives Lorelai a gift card for a free manicure and pedicure on Saturday morning. To make her beautiful for the wedding. Liz has made a beautiful necklace and earrings set for Lorelai, which she very graciously lets Lily add her name too. April hands Lorelai a new bag, made by her mother.

Rory has already given her mother a present; Jess helped her find another original 1981 _Beauty and the Beast_ from the Go-Go's. Signed by Belinda.

It's finally Emily's turn. Rory holds her breath, knowing this is important for the way the evening will turn out. "This is from both Richard and I, Lorelai," Rory's grandmother tells her daughter. "I hope you enjoy it." She hands over a small envelope.

"Wow," Lorelai breaths out. "Mom, you don't…this is too much."

The others twitter, "What'd she get ya, doll," Babette's distinct voice rises above the din.

Lorelai hands the envelope to Rory as she shakes her head continuing that the present is just too much. It's a check for a quarter of a million dollars, Rory notes. "Grandma!" her voice rings with shock.

"I know," Emily continues, "It's quite a lot of money. To help pay for the wedding and honeymoon, Lorelai. Please, we're your parents. Richard and I both feel we should help pay for this."

Her mom must see the reason behind that statement as she accepts the check quietly. "Thanks, Mom. It's too much, but thank you."

The women walk toward KC's where they meet Michel. Rory begged and begged until the owner agreed to give her a special Thursday night karaoke night. Rory's plan is to recreate some key moments in her mother's relationship with Luke.

She quickly blackmails her mother into getting on that stage. The song starts and earns a laugh from everyone but Emily. Rory leans over to explain, "Mom sang this song just before she and Luke got back together."

Babette and Patti also hit the stage, singing some of the songs from that night and some new ones. They convince Emily, Lorelai, and Rory to sing together. Lane gets on the stage for a solo. Sookie and Gypsy are the only ones who do not sing multiple songs. They both sing one song each.

When they are just the tiniest bit tipsy, Rory announces, "It's time for the second stop of the evening!"

After KC's Rory leads the group to the town square, which she bribed Joe the pizza guy into decorating for the event. Just as it was decorated the night of Liz's wedding. Her mom and Luke's first "date." The music starts and the women each swing each other through the square.

"So," Lane comes up to Rory as the others dance. Michel might just be showing them all up. "Your mom said it was great you were spending so much time with me. I found that extremely odd as I've barely seen you since you got back."

Rory dipped her head in shame. "I've been seeing someone; we're keeping it quite."

"Super quiet." Lane leans in close as Lorelai dances by, "You know I'd help you if you really wanted to keep something from Lorelai. After all you've helped me keep from my mom? I owe you. But, I never thought you would want to keep anything from Lorelai." At Rory's look, Lane admits, "I think the mom thing's changed me."

"Mom wouldn't approve of him," Rory confides.

Lane jumps to conclusions, "You're not seeing Logan again are you?"

"God, no," scoffs Rory. "Not Logan."

Lane thinks for a while, before she can come up with another guess, Lorelai swings back by and grabs both girls. They dance.

It's about eight-thirty, Rory notes on her watch. Patti has already disappeared to help set up the next part of the evening, so Rory starts to heard to guests toward the dance studio and unofficial town hall. "What's next, Oh Great Daughter?" demands Lorelai.

"You'll see," giggles the daughter as she throws open Miss Patti's door. Miss Patti stands inside with four boxes, tightly closed.

"What's this?" Lorelai wonders.

Rory signals Miss Patti who upends one of the boxes. Blue ribbons tumble out. Rory explains, "We are uniting the blue and pink ribbons to staple them around the square."

"Can you do that?" questions Sookie.

Rory shrugs, "What Taylor can't prove can't hurt us."

The girls and Michel get to work tying the ribbons together. Lane sits near Rory, moving her far enough so they can speak without being overheard. "It's Jess," the Asian girl hisses. "How could it be Jess?"

Rory nods, "We met up again when I was in Philly with the campaign. We started e-mailing back and forth. Things just progressed."

Rory feels she can tell lane because, really, Lane figured this out for herself. Lane looks about ready to demand more details when Lorelai announces that she is ready to pin these united ribbons around the square.

Lorelai makes certain to tape the ribbons to the door of the diner. Rory shifts the night again, "I lied earlier when I said we wouldn't be going back to the house. That's our final stop."

They march back to the Crap Shack. Morey has helped this time. After the group left, he took the key out of the turtle and let himself in to decorate. For a girl's sweet sixteen. The party hats sit outside beside an ice-rink. Rory places a sweet sixteen hat on her head, and gives her mother a crown that proclaims her "Bride." The others snap the hats over their heads and pull on skates.

Lorelai stands amazed beside her daughter, "I'm not even going to ask how you put this night together, Rory. Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Mom," she shrugs. "Do me a favor? No questions…after the movie I'm going to start in a bit, head over to the Dragonfly. Michel made sure you and Luke have a room tonight. Lucky number seven."

Lorelai shakes her head, "Geez, kid, I am truly amazed." Lorelai pulls her daughter onto the rink. They skate for a while, until April starts complaining of possible frostbite. "You've been in the desert far too long," jokes the girl's soon-to-be-stepmother.

Rory leads them inside to warm up. They feast on pizza as Rory starts the classic musical _The Fiddler on the Roof_.

"Love…" Tevye sings, "Golde…do you love me?"

Rory catches Lane's eyes as she sneaks out the back. Jess's "bachelor party" for Luke should be over by now. She knows exactly where he'll be and makes her way directly to their bridge.

There he is; he's sitting on the bride, feet dangling over the edge as he listens to something on his iPod. Immediately she can tell-possibly from the slump of his shoulders, she's not truly sure-that something is bothering him. She taps him gently on the shoulder, waiting for his attention before asking, "Hey, Jess. What's wrong?"

He waves the question off. She waits. He'll tell her eventually. "I think I'm going to tell Luke about the bookstore."

"Why?" This seems to come out of nowhere and it surprises her.

He shrugs. Unlike her mother, his shrugs do not bother her. She sits next to him, just waiting for him to finally break down and tell her. He does, "Luke wants to know how I'm going to afford to take care of Lily."

"It's a fair question," she reminds him. Luke would, of course, want to know how Jess will take care of Lily. He's also trying to see how Jess is taking care of himself, Rory thinks, but she won't tell Jess that. He needs to discover some things for himself.

"I know," he nods. "He deserves to know. I think he thought I was going to ask for a job at the diner."

She giggles. After her laughing fit is finally over…ten minutes later, she lets her head fall to his shoulder. "He loves you."

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing Jess," she reminds him. "So," now, she's changing the subject, trying to tactfully bring up the fact that Lane now knows about them, "I think my mom loved her party. Want to know what we did?"

He lays himself down on the bridge, feet still dangling off the edge. Rory joins him, her head on his solid chest, "Sure, tell me."

"I'm recreating some moments in her relationship with Luke. We decorated the square with ribbons."

He's tapping her arm gently to some musical rhythm Rory can't place. "Saw those on my way here. Pink and blue."

"Umm…" she trails off and can feel Jess tense beneath her as he realizes that there is something she is not telling him.

"What?" His voice is rough and holds just a sliver of fear. "What is it?"

"While we were tying the ribbons together…" she feels her voice fade and Jess forces her head up when he sits. She turns to face him, but keeps her head down. She concentrates on the pattern of the wood as she admits, "Lane knows about us. She guessed."

He blinks, but his face remains blank. His eyes tell her nothing. "Okay," he finally breaths. "So she knows. Matt and Chris both know. It seems fair that you have someone who knows as well."

She nods. "Are you really okay with Lane knowing?"

"She's not planning on telling Patti or Babette is she? Then, no, I don't really care."

Rory wishes he would say he doesn't care if anyone knows. But, he won't. Jess will care. The town hates him…those few who don't are still mistrustful and cautious of him. He doesn't want any more scrutiny. She nods again.

Jess pulls her into his chest. Gently, he kisses her eyelids, her nose, her mouth.

The beep of her cell phone's alarm separates them. "It's warning me that _Fiddler_ is almost over," she informs him. "Walk me home?"

Jess stands and helps her up from her sitting position. He slips an arm around her waist as they start the walk through the empty town toward Rory's childhood home. They separate as the near the house, Jess unconsciously putting space between them.

Lorelai is letting the guests out the front door. Jess hangs around back as Rory goes to say goodbye. Rory is still trying to get Babette to leave when she spies her mother sneaking toward the Jeep to head toward the Dragonfly. Jess grins at her as Lorelai drives right past him without seeing him.

Morey finally comes to drag Babette home. Jess steps up behind her, his arms looping around her waist. "So," he questions, "Where did your mom go in such a hurry?"

"The Dragonfly." Rory revels the final surprise for her mother's bachelorette party, "I instructed Luke to be there. I even gave him lines: 'I did everything right. I did exactly what the book said. I though t we were on track and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy.'-then," Rory interrupts Luke's speech to say, "he hands her flowers- 'Will you just stand still.'"

"What book?" Jess wonders.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I think Jess really knows "what book."

ladybug1115


	17. It is You I Have Loved

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I've been working on a Spanish project this week. And to top it off I only have a few hours this weekend to write because I have to cook for that project and go to Red Cross Youth Committee.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long  
And it is you  
I have loved all along_

-Becky Jane Taylor "It is You (I Have Loved)"

* * *

Rory slips into the blue dress before securing her hair to her head. Jess has avoided her all day long. _What is with him_? she wonders. He started acting strange after she explained what book Luke was to comment on last night.

Deciding to let the matter rest for now, Rory grabs her handbag before joining her mother and April in the big upstairs bathroom. They check their outfits one last time before pulling on coats.

Luke meets the girls at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly, impatiently ushers them into the Jeep and they hurry to the Dragonfly. Lorelai only arrived home around four this afternoon from her "date" with Luke lat night. That gave the three girls only one hour to get ready for the wedding rehearsal.

When he pulls up to the inn, the pastor and most of the wedding party has already arrived. They hurry inside. Luke helps Lorelai out of her coat. As Rory moves to take her own coat off, Jess steps forward and helps. Rory can't help but note how wonderful he looks in suit. Not as good, she knows, as he will look in his tux tomorrow.

"Hey, Rory," he greets her.

"Jess," she responds. The look in his eyes clearly states his desire to kiss her. She wishes he would. That they aren't hiding this secret.

"Let's get started," Reverend Skinner calls.

Luke positions himself next to the reverend with Jess to both men's left, while the others in the wedding party head up the stairs. They quickly organize themselves in the order to walk down the aisle.

Sookie and Jackson start the procession. When the old married couple reaches the end of the runway, April and Zach start the slow walk. Rory proceeds next. She reaches the end and slips in between April and Reverend Skinner.

Lorelai walks next, escorted by Richard and Emily. Rory watches Luke as her mother glides down the aisle. She catches Jess's eye as she turns her gaze back to her mother and both their eyes lock. "So," Reverend Skinner interrupts the secret lovers staring contest and Rory forces her eyes back to her mom.

"This is the part where I welcome everyone," the reverend continues with a subtle wink in Jess's direction. "I'll say a few things about the two of you. And then we'll move onto vows. You've chosen to use the traditional vows?"

Luke and Lorelai nod in agreement.

"Lovely! Then, you'll exchange rings and I'll pronounce you man and wife," he finishes.

Good. The wedding party feels they don't need to go through the procession again, so they head to the dining room. Tonight won't be a big party. The entire family will instead eat dinner together.

Jess pulls out Rory's chair and sits next to her. The others in the family sit down. Lily and April at the end of the table near Liz, TJ, and Doula; Lane and Zach also at that end with their twins. Sookie and Jackson are grouped next with the reverend beside them and then Richard and Emily. Luke and Lorelai are directly across from Rory and Jess.

They eat, discuss minor topics. Lane talks about the songs they want to play at the wedding and that ignites a small disagreement between the bride and her mother. Apparently they could never agree on music.

Beside Rory, Jess mutters, "Big surprise," with a scoff. Rory suppresses her giggle.

The fight is quickly suppressed. Dinner continues.

After dinner, the women head upstairs to get ready for bed. They are having a big sleepover tonight at the Dragonfly. Rory sneaks out with Jess.

"So, do you have your speech ready?" Rory asks.

Jess slides his arm around Rory's small waist. He nods, "Yeah. I'm quoting Shakespeare."

"Mark Twain," Rory responds. She lets her head drop. They think alike. They can practically read each other's mind. Why doesn't he want to take this relationship public?

He obviously knows something is bothering her as he turns her to face him, "What is it?"

She meets his eyes, but pulls from his grasp, ready to run. "I love you," she informs him. Then, much like he did years ago, she bolts. She doesn't look back.

She goes to the room she and Lorelai are sharing to grab her pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change. April and Lily already sit with her mother and grandmother downstairs. The other women have gone home to spend the night with their families, but they will be back first thing in the morning.

They spend the night talking. Just talking and laughing. Joking about Lorelai's last night of freedom. Although she could probably talk Luke into anything.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to post this with the chapter from the wedding. That will be a very long one as it has the ceremony and reception. Unfortunately for ya'll it's in Luke's POV. Muhahaa!

ladybug1115


	18. Eternal Flame

Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's Note:** I'm afraid I've left you hanging again. So sorry.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame._

-The Bangles "Eternal Flame"

Luke gets out of the shower to the sound of Jess mumbling on the phone. "I know, Chris," his nephew says. "Yes, I know." Jess sees him and quickly hangs up. "Can I get ready now?" he demands.

Luke gestures toward the shower. _Probably problems with Lily; he looked pissed after the dinner last night_, the elder man surmises. Luke pulls on his tuxedo shirt, not believing he let Lorelai talk him into this fancy get-up. Worth it because he ruined the first wedding.

Jess gets out of the shower and the two men continue to dress in silence. "Look," Luke finally breaks it, "whatever this is, you can talk to me."

The boy shakes his head, "Girl problems. I promised her I'd keep the relationship on the down low." Luke opens his mouth, but Jess beats him to the punch, "Keep it a secret."

Luke nods, accepting the craziness of women. He makes sure Jess has the wedding band and they drive to the Dragonfly. At the inn, they finish getting dressed. Jess remains silent, though he is more agreeable now.

Finally, Reverend Skinner pops his head in, "We're ready to send the groomsmen upstairs."

Zach and Jackson offer heartfelt congratulations before they bound up the stairs. "You ready, Uncle Luke?" Jess questions when they are alone.

It's a simple question with a simple response. Luke nods.

The men head out of the reception area to stand in front of the door. Their family and friends are already sitting in the chairs Lorelai had him set up last night at midnight. The processional music starts and the citizens of Star's Hollow fall silent.

Jackson leads Sookie down the stairs.

Zach leads April.

Rory walks down slowly by herself.

What seems like hours later, Lorelai finally emerges on her father's arm.

The town stands and turns. Luke can only stare. Lorelai has never looked more beautiful.

She joins him and Richard hands her over easily.

Reverend Skinner begins the ceremony, "Family and Friends, we are gathered today to celebrate the union of Luke and Lorelai. These two have become this town's favorite couple. I must say, myself, I've known they were perfect for each other from the day they destroyed the church bells together. Thank you both for that, by the way."

The town chuckles. They are all obviously relieved to have those damn bells broken as well.

"I've seen you both struggle with problems. I've seen you go to each other for help every time. Today, finally, we can gather to celebrate your union.

Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners," the reverend continues. "Now I must ask: Will you, Luke take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Luke smiles at Lorelai. "I will," he replies.

"And, Lorelai," questions Reverend Skinner, "Will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lorelai smiles at Luke. "I will," she replies.

"Luke and Lorelai have asked Miss Lily Mariano to give a reading. Miss Mariano," The reverend gestures to Lily.

Lily begins, "But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take…It is indeed a fearful gamble…Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature.

To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take…If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation…It takes a lifetime to learn another person…When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling, and which implies such risk that it is often rejected. From 'The Irrational Season' by Madeleine L'Engle."

Reverend Skinner nods, "Thank you, Lily. Luke and Lorelai have opted to recite traditional vows. Luke, if you would begin."

Dutifully, Luke starts his vows, "I, Luke, take you, Lorelai, to be my wife, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be you faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both live."

Lorelai bites her lip, her eyes wet. The reverend nods slightly, "Lorelai will you now state your vows?"

"I, Lorelai, take you, Luke, to be my husband, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be you faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both live," Lorelai makes it all the way through her vows before the tears starts to leak out.

Reverend Skinner moves on seamlessly, "The ring is a symbol of unending love. Luke and Lorelai have chosen today to exchange rings so they will forever be reminded of the promises they have made to each other this day."

Jess slips Lorelai's wedding band into Luke's hand, "I give you this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

He slides the band onto Lorelai's finger.

Lorelai has his band in her hand. She clears her throat, "I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

"Today," Reverend Skinner concludes, "Two have become one. Family and Friends, it is my pleasure to present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes. Luke, you may kiss your bride."

Luke kisses Lorelai gently, reverently. "I love you," he whispers as they part.

They lead the way into the dining room together. Rory and Jess behind them link arms and follow. April and Zach, Sookie and Jackson. Once the recession has ended, April and Rory pull the newly married couple into a group hug, Rory manages to tug Jess in also.

The family and friends sit in their assigned places. Lorelai and Luke sit at the head table. The bridal party on Lorelai's right; the groom on Luke's left. Everyone feasts on Sookie's prepared dishes. Luke is forced to eat one-handed, as Lorelai won't drop his hand.

Lane has taken her place as announcer at the microphone. "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen," she greets regally, "I'll be introducing the wedding party; then we'll get to the toasts. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Bellville are both bridesmaid and groomsman. Both have been friends of the bride and groom for many years. April Nardini is Luke's surprise daughter. Escorting her is my husband, Zach Van Gerbig. As best man, we have Mr. Jess Mariano, former town hoodlum and nephew to the groom. The maid-of-honor is my best friend and the bride's only daughter, Town Princess, Miss Rory Gilmore. And of course, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes!"

Everyone claps and whistles, until Jess stands. The hush descends quickly. "Hello, everyone," Jess begins. "I think everyone here knows who I am Lane, but thanks for that wonderful introduction. I moved here when I was seventeen because I kept getting in trouble in New York. I didn't do much better here in Star's Hollow, but Luke still tried his best. I think one of the first things I said to Lorelai was 'Are you sleeping with him?' referring to Luke. I haven't' seen as much of their relationship as all of you, but I saw enough in my time here to know that together they are perfect," he turns to Luke and Lorelai and raises his glass, "May a flock of blessings light upon thy back."

The guests raise their glasses to their lips.

It's Rory's turn, the hush descends slower this time. "Good afternoon, everyone. I guess it's my turn to speak. My mom has always been there for me. She has always supported me and always strived to give me the best. Luke has also been there for me. He was the earliest father figure I can remember. He's been to every birthday and he has helped me bury all the pets my mother killed." The town chuckles. "I've never told my mom this, but, when I was little, I used to dream of their wedding…of the day Luke would become my dad. Now, it's here and I'm too old to need a dad. Mark Twain once said, 'To get the full value of joy, you must have someone to divide it with.' Mom, Luke I know you've found that someone in each other. To you."

The town and out of town family raises their glasses. Rory reclaims her seat, and everyone goes back to eating. Sookie disappears into the back to bring out the cake. She wheels it out on a cart to the gasps of awe from the captive audience.

Lane picks up her mike, "Now, the bride and her groom are going to cut the cake."

Sookie hands the knife to Lorelai and Luke. Luke places his hands over his wife's and together they slice into the cake. Luke plates it for her. She smiles and he knows that she is going to shove that piece into his face.

He picks up her piece: she picks up his. Her smirk still in place, she shoves the slice into his face. He moves so the cake only hits in his mouth as he places hers into her mouth gently. He kisses her. Soon, Sookie shoves them to the side so she can serve the rest of the cake.

Luke takes the time to pull Lorelai out of the dining room. "Hey, Lorelai," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her.

"That's Mrs. Danes, to you, sir," giggles his crazy wife. She kisses him as well. He can tell she wants to drag him off to the nearest closet…or up to their room.

"Lorelai," he grunts moving out of her reach. "They expect us to do the traditional dances. Come on. I want to dance with you before I help you out of that dress."

Reluctantly, Lorelai follows him back to the dining room. Lane and Rory have had the town move the tables. There is now room to dance; as they reenter Lane announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen…Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes."

The guests burst into applause. Luke pulls Lorelai to himself and spins her around as Lane starts their first dance as husband and wife. "Lean on Me" the Bill Withers version launches from the speakers as Luke pulls Lorelai close.

He holds her close for the entire four minutes and seventeen seconds of the song. Lane starts another song one Luke doesn't know and invites the wedding party to join the fun. Jess leads Rory to the floor.

Surprisingly, his nephew easily spins Luke's new stepdaughter into his arms. Sookie and Jackson melt into each other even though this song is a slightly faster pace. April and Zach maintain a foot of distance between their two bodies.

"It's 'You Make Loving Fun' by Fleetwood Mac," Lorelai answers his unspoken question.

He nods and picks up his pace, still not allowing her much distance. She doesn't seem to mind.

Lane announces the third dance; Luke hands her off to her father and pulls April into his arms. Luke only knows this song because Lorelai has forced him to watch the musical over and over and over. "One Day I'll Fly Away."

Finally, Lane ends the formal dances, "Okay everyone, the bride and groom would like to invite you to the dance floor."

Lane starts a fast song…some weird group dance thing. Luke tugs Lorelai back into the sitting room. She can read his expression as she eagerly nods her head.

Now she takes the lead, pulling him up the stairs and into their room.

* * *

**A/N: **The speeches were the hardest for me to write. I've been dreading them for the entire story.

ladybug1115


	19. With or Without You

Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Author's Note:** Still no reaction to Rory's proclamation. I don't think I'll ever right Jess's reaction. But you should defiantly know it already.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

-U2 "With or Without You"

April turned the music up. Rory was gone with Lane: shopping for new job clothes. April stole this CD from Lorelai before the wedding. As she is alone at home, she can turn the music as loud as she wants and no one can complain.

The music is so loud, April almost misses the doorbell's obnoxious _dong_. She bounces off the bed and hurries to get the door. "Lily," she greets, "Am I glad to see you! It's so boring to be all alone. How are you?"

Lily shrugs. She's okay. "What are you reading?" she questions.

Books are Lily's safe subject. If something is bothering her, she'll use books to introduce the topic. It amazes April that she can know this about her friend after just a few weeks of really talking.

April answers her, "Right now? _Reading Lolita in Tehran_. What are you reading?"

"I've been reading fluff books, actually," admits the younger girl. "Suzanne Brockmann's Troubleshooter's series."

"Why do you like her books?"

"I like her stance on gay rights," Lily tells her, ducking her head. "One of her characters is an FBI Agent and he's openly gay. I'm actually rereading his book. _Force of Nature_. He finds his HEA."

April continues her questions, not really sure of Lily's point at this time, "What's an HEA?"

"Happily Ever After."

"That's great." Still April does not understand Lily's use of this book. She takes the direct approach, "What are you trying to tell me, Lil?"

Lily finally meets April's intense gaze. April is surprised at the butterflies that take flight as their gazes lock. It's happened quite a few times and each time it scares April. She listens as Lily explains, "I'm gay."

April startles. "What?" she demands.

"I'm gay," Lily repeats. "And I think I have feelings for you. I know you don't feel the same way-" Lily rushes her words together "-but, I _do_ feel that way. I'm going to stay away from you for a few days and I need you to think about how you feel. If you think we can still be friends. Okay?"

_This is probably the most Lily has ever talked at one time_, April thinks. Numbly, she nods. Lily takes her cue and quickly exits the house. April sinks down the wall. _Wow_.

She thinks about talking to Rory about this new problem, but she figures that Rory has just as little experience as April herself. April finds herself pulling a Rory anyway as she draws up a pro/con list. It tells her nothing.

She closes her eyes and tries to force out all thought that do not pertain to Lily. It's not that hard. But Paul Anka interrupts. She feeds the poor dog.

Then, knowing exactly where she will think best, April grabs her shower gear and a towel and heads to the big bathroom. She turns the water on as hot as she can stand it and gets in. She stays in until the water runs cold, but she still can't find a solution that makes her happy.

Giving up for the day, April dons her PJs and heads to bed. She crawls under the covers, but still tosses and turns for hours before she's exhausted enough to sleep.

_For some reason, she's running. Just running, with no place or reason, she realizes. Just running. Suddenly, there's someone beside her. April turns her head to look, but she can't make out the person._

_Now this mystery girl speeds up. She's running ahead of April. April knows that this girl is important, but she doesn't know why. She increases her own speed, hoping to catch up. "Wait!" she calls. "Wait!"_

_The scene changes the way scenes do in dreams. Now she's sitting in the town square. Taylor is in the gazebo, it's some kind of basket auction. April's basket comes up for bid._

_Taylor keeps raising the price and the same girl keeps matching it. "One-hundred dollars, one-fifty, sold." The girl starts toward the old bookstore and April follows. She still can't catch up._

_The dream changes scenes again. Now, she's in the bookstore. "You've been so slow," the mystery girl whispers as she kisses April's neck. April thinks she should be freaked out, but she's not really. This feels right. There's nothing missing. _

"_Sorry," she apologizes. This feels so right. Natural. _

_The girl pulls back, but her hair still obscures her face, "That's okay. I can think of some ways you can repay me. What book are you reading?"_

April snaps out of her dream with a gasp. "April?" It's Rory back from her shopping trip. She sits up from the trundle. "Are you okay?"

"I just had a weird dream," April admits.

"You look really freaked out," the older sister remarks.

April considers the young woman. "If I tell you something, will you not tell Luke or Lorelai?"

Rory nods, very confused and concerned.

April takes a deep breath. "I think I might be gay," she blurts.

Rory blinks at her for a few seconds. "Gay?" she repeats. "Why do you think you're gay? Who do you like?"

"Lily," whispers April. "I like Lily. I had this dream. And I was chasing her then she bid on my basket at some weird town thing and I followed her into the bookstore and we kissed. She told me she likes me today and I got these butterflies. I get them whenever I see her. She wants me to stay away from her until I know how I feel, but I _don't_ want to be away from her. Does this make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," consoles Rory, "but I think you need to talk to her. Take this slowly until you know for sure how you feel. Maybe stay friends until you know for sure. You really don't want to end up hurting her, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," April agrees.

"Glad I could help." She yawns, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

April nods and slides back down in her bed. She likes Lily. It's not a scary thought at all.

She paces back and forth outside the diner. Jess stands beside Rory inside, leaning much too close and talking to her. The last breakfast costumer leaves and April catches part of their conversation. "Is she really okay?" It's Jess asking about her.

She squares her shoulders. She can do this. She pulls open the door and the two gossips inside fall silent. "Lily's upstairs," Rory informs her.

She nods and continues her march up the stairs before she can lose the courage she's been building up. She catches the looks Rory and Jess shoot each other from the corner of her eye. Probably wondering how they're going to explain this to Luke and Lorelai.

The door is unlocked and she pushes sit open. Lily is on the sofa. "I get butterflies in my stomach every time you talk to me," she admits. "I think I might be gay and I think I like you."

"Okay," Lily grimaces. "I don't want to be your experiment, April. I need to know if you like me."

Her voice is soft; April can tell she's nervous. "I really like you. I can picture myself kissing you," before either girl can stop, April leans forward and their lips meet.

April was right: it's not weird to kiss Lily. It feels right. She deepens the kiss. Lily matches the desire April can feel. Soon, they are dueling for control. When Lily tugs April down to the sofa, April finally remembers where they are. She pushes back.

At Lily's hurt expression, she quickly explains, "You're moving too fast. I think we need to wait before we…"

Lily nods, knowing exactly where April's thoughts have gone. "Yes. You're right. Thanks for stopping me."

"I want to get something to eat. Are you coming?"

Lily nods and grabs April's hand. They enter the diner hand in hand. It's empty except for Jess and Rory. Neither comments on the joined hands. Jess pours both girls sodas. He gives Rory more coffee, hands all three girls Danishes, and Joins them with his own coffee. He is the first to break the silence, "It is weird that you're dating your cousin?"

"What?" the three girls screech.

"Technically, Lily is my sister. April is my cousin," he explains, "so April would also be my sister, Lily's, cousin."

They stare at him. He simply shrugs, but his eyes now won't leave Rory's. She slightly shakes her head. Lily and April glance at each other. "I don't consider her my cousin," Lily replies. Rory nods almost imperceptibly again. Both girls exchange the same question filled look.

"What's going on with you two?" demands April.

They answer too quickly, "Nothing."

The newest couple glances between them then at each other. "Unhuh," the disbelief is quiet clear in April's voice. She doesn't push a response. Though she has her suspicions. She takes Lily by the arm and drags the poor girl out of the diner.

It feels good to have this out in the open; she has no idea how she'll tell her father or mother.

* * *

**A/N: **I love Suz's books. I bowered some of her ideas.

ladybug1115


	20. Ready, Set, Don't Go

Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Author's Note:** Rory's leaving in this chapter. Next chapter is Jess's POV of Rory leaving.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby, get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

-Billy Ray Cyrus "Ready, Set, Don't Go"

The four days since Lorelai arrived home flew by. Lorelai wakes when Luke does this morning. She wants to spend as much time as possible with Rory today. Tomorrow, she has to put her on a plane and send her only daughter to California. Lorelai forces herself to be happy.

Luke doesn't try to cheer her up. He makes her coffee and kisses her goodbye gently. Lorelai arms herself with a cup of Luke's coffee before opening Rory's bedroom door. Her daughter is not there. Lorelai panics; she's about to rush out of the house when the back door opens and closes.

"Mom," Rory hisses sticking her head in the door.

Lorelai follows her out into the living room. "Where were you?"

The younger girl shrugs, "I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk."

"Okay." Rory never lies to Lorelai, so of course there's no reason for the mother to doubt the daughter. "So," Lorelai continues, "I planned out our day. First, I thought we'd hit Luke's for breakfast. Then, we'll go to the mall. I know you want to go to that bookstore in Hartford, so we'll do that…"

"Mom," Rory interrupts, "You don't have to plan out the day."

"No, I already planned it out." The older woman tells her daughter, "After the bookstore, we have dinner with Mrs. Hitler. Lastly, we're coming home and you can watch whatever movie you want."

Rory sighs, "That sounds great, Mom."

Lily sets the pancakes in front of Rory and the waffles in front of Lorelai, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Where is my dear husband?" wonders Lorelai.

Lily gestures toward the back, "He's fixing the shelves. Caesar reorganized everything while Luke was away and he only figured it out when the new shipment came in this morning."

"Poor, Luke," mummers Lorelai. "Oh, well. Let's eat."

Jess comes down from the apartment as the girls order seconds. "Hey." He comes over to their table.

"Jessie!" Lorelai screeches.

Jess rolls his eyes, but he no longer corrects the way Lorelai attracts his attention.

"Good morning, Jess," Rory gestures toward her coffee cup. Jess moves behind the counter and comes back with the coffee pot. He pours them both new cups; Rory speaks again, "Mom planned a fun-filled day for us."

"In celebration of Rory's new job," adds the mother.

"Nice," he's as monosyllabic as ever.

"I actually planned the entire day out!" Lorelai breaks the bad news, "Unfortunately, I signed us all up for a special dinner at the Stalin's."

"_All_?" Rory and Jess speak in unison.

The mother nods, "All. Luke, April, Lily, both of you, and me. A nice balanced table."

"Damn," grunts Jess.

Rory pats his shoulder, "Don't worry. Mom and I'll protect you."

"I'm all for…" she trails off as Lily shoots her a look.

"Right, protect Jess. Check."

Luke finally pokes his head out, "Why are you protecting Jess?"

"Well," and it becomes clear to the children that Lorelai has not discussed her plans with her husband, "Because Rory's leaving tomorrow, Hitler suggested we all have one last dinner as a family. Rory and I are making sure Castro does not kill Jess."

"Great," he mutters sinking into a nearby table.

"Oh, it'll be fun," Rory jokes. "We can place bets on who starts the fight."

Lorelai scoffs, "This is a party night! We're celebrating your new job, Rory. No one's getting into any fight."

The others exchange looks. Lily is the only person brave enough to contradict her, "Actually, I've never seen a time you and your mother were together and it didn't end in a fight of some sort."

"You all are so wrong," Lorelai pulls Rory along after her as she storms out.

Rory is giggling, "You know, Mom. You and Grandma do get in fights a lot."

"We aren't going to fight tonight." The mother explains, "This is your night, Sweetie."

"Okay."

They drive to the mall in Hartford, just as Lorelai planned. Lorelai finds a few presents for Christmas. Rory wanders, but she doesn't buy anything. She does buy stuff when they get to the bookstore. "My God, Kid, how can you carry all that weight?" comments the concerned mother.

"It's not that heavy," Rory rebuts.

The girls have time so they go to the record store. Both Gilmore girls find some new CDs and Lorelai purchases an original Beatles album for Lane's Christmas present. They stop at a McDonald's, buy some iced coffees and change for dinner.

No one is at the house when they arrive. Lorelai and Rory wait in the car fifteen minutes before Jess's car pulls into the drive. Rory opens her door and exits the car. Lorelai moves slower. Luke's truck pulls in shortly after.

"Why are we waiting outside?" questions April.

Lily leans forward and rings the bell. The door immediately flies open. The maid takes their coats as they file through the door and into the sitting room.

"Rory!" Emily seems to have started drinking a bit early.

"Hi, Grandma," Rory is cut off as Emily pulls her into a hug.

"Your Grandfather and I are so proud of you! This is such a great opportunity for you!"

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory replies. Lorelai starts to step forward angry that her mom is so happy at Rory moving clear across the country, but Jess catches her arm. He quietly reminds her, "No fights tonight," so she stops moving and tries to focus on celebrating Rory's achievements.

Richard enters, finally, heading straight for the drink cart. He hands both Luke and Jess beers; pours Rory, Emily and Lorelai's normal; finally, her gives both underage girls club sodas. Silence falls.

Emily breaks it after a few minutes. "So, Rory, tell us about this new job!"

"I'm writing a weekly column," Rory explains. "I review different books and movies. It's not politics, but it'll be nice to write again."

Emily nods along, but she probably doesn't care. She's just glad Rory decided to move away from Star's Hollow. Jess stills her again as she moves forward to confront her mother. He doesn't have to verbally remind her again.

"We got you a little something to celebrate," Emily hands a small bag to Rory.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Grandma," protests Rory. She holds the bag awkwardly.

"Open it," Emily shakes her head.

Rory glances at her mom, her eyes scan the group to land somewhere to Lorelai's left. "Okay." She gently removes the tissue paper to revel a small, rectangular box. She stares at the box a few moments before she opens that. "Oh," the small gasp escapes.

Lily and April seated beside the guest-of-honor lean in. Their eyes expand. Rory lifts a delicate necklace from the box. Three diamonds dangle from the center:

Past.

Present.

Future.

They have to be real. Emily Gilmore would never buy fake stones. Rory meets her mother's eye. They both know the possible price of this necklace. "Thank you, Grandma," Rory says.

Emily waves it off. She opens her mouth to say more, but the maid interrupts "Dinner is ready, ma'am."

"Thank you." She directs her attention to the Star's Hollow family, "Shall we?"

Luke escorts Lorelai into the dining room. Rory's favorite dishes appear on the table in front of them. Lorelai reminds herself that this is all very nice. She can't force herself to carry on a conversation now; she only nods when Luke asks if she is all right. April, on Lorelai's left, Richard at his usual place at the head of the table, and Lily on Richard's other side discuss something called the subsect. Whatever that is.

Rory and Jess sit across from them. Rory listens as her grandmother talks, but she doesn't seem to really be paying attention. Jess seems to be ignoring whatever Lily on his other side is talking about. He grimaces across the table at Lorelai.

She tries to grin back, but it probably comes across the same as his look.

Not soon enough, the dinner is finally over. Lorelai sees her father slip Rory an envelope as they put on their coats. It will turn out to be a big check, Lorelai already knows.

They play musical cars; somehow, April gets to drive Lorelai's Jeep with Lily. Luke and Lorelai leave in his truck. Jess holds the door to his car open for Rory.

Lorelai waits outside for Jess to drop Rory off. Rory smiles and hugs her mother before she heads inside. She grabs a handful of popcorn. Luke comes in from the kitchen and gently kisses his wife goodnight. "We're leaving you and Rory alone tonight," he whispers.

She smiles her thanks.

Rory has slipped _The Princess Bride _into the DVD player. Halfway through, Lorelai feels her head start to drop. Soon, she is fast asleep.

"I can't believe it!" she complains the next morning. "I fell asleep on our last night together!"

Rory shrugs, "It's fine, Mom."

They don't talk as they eat a final breakfast at Luke's.

Or, as everyone hugs Rory goodbye.

The entire town is there to watch them drive away.

They don't talk on the drive to the airport.

Or, as they wait for Rory's flight to board. Lorelai got a special pass to walk Rory through the gate.

Lorelai only whispers, "Goodbye," as Rory boards the plane. She sinks into the chair.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is basically Jess POV of this same time. Sorry. I know no one wanted Rory to leave, including me. She had to.

ladybug1115


	21. Go Your Own Way

Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**Author's Note:** Jess's POV on Rory leaving.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way_

-Fleetwood Mac "Go Your Own Way"

Jess gently kissed Rory awake. The sun had yet to peak out of the sky, but Rory did have to sneak back in before Luke caught her. They had been sneaking out to their bridge for weeks now. "Time to get up, Rory," he mummers.

She grunts, still not a morning person. She catches his mouth with hers, "Mmm, morning."

"You need to get back," he reminds her.

She nods and allows him to pull her up. He wraps his arm around her in that same familiar way, pulling her close. This is their time…they can be together outside because no one else is around. He walks with her to Luke's where he kisses her goodbye. "I love you," he reminds her.

"I love you, too."

She'll sneak home now and he won't see her until breakfast.

He sighs. Today is her last day here; tomorrow, he'll have to say goodbye. He falls onto his mattress intending to get up in five minutes. He wakes at seven.

Quickly, he showers and shaves. He pulls on his jeans and a T-shirt before making his way downstairs. Rory and Lorelai already sit at a table, Lily has brought them breakfast. This is early for them.

He heads in that direction. "Hey."

Lorelai sees him, and Jess can see it in her eyes, "Jessie!"

He's gotten somewhat used to this, so he only rolls his eyes. She can be a pain in the butt sometimes; Jess mostly puts up with her craziness for Rory and Luke.

"Good morning, Jess," Rory gestures toward her coffee cup. Of course she wants more coffee. Jess moves behind the counter and comes back with the coffee pot. He pours them both new cups; Rory speaks again, "Mom planned a fun-filled day for us."

"In celebration of Rory's new job," adds the mother. _Damn new job_, Jess adds silently for what he suspects is both of them.

"Nice," he's back to monosyllables as an attempt to hide his feelings.

"I actually planned the entire day out!" Lorelai breaks the bad news, "Unfortunately, I signed us all up for a special dinner at the Stalin's."

"_All_?" Rory and Jess speak in unison. Jess only wants to spend a quiet last night with Rory: he does not want to put up with the snotty grandparents.

The mother nods, "All. Luke, April, Lily, both of you, and me. A nice balanced table."

"Damn," grunts Jess. He knows it's impossible for him to spend the evening alone with Rory, but he counted on spending their normal amount of time on the bridge. Lorelai and Rory will stay up all night watching movies.

Rory pats his shoulder, "Don't worry. Mom and I'll protect you."

"I'm all for…" she trails off as Lily shoots her a look.

"Right, protect Jess. Check." Apparently, lily can even scare Lorelai with that look.

Luke finally pokes his head out, "Why are you protecting Jess?"

"Well," and it becomes clear to him that Lorelai has not discussed her plans with her husband, "Because Rory's leaving tomorrow, Hitler suggested we all have one last dinner as a family. Rory and I are making sure Castro does not kill Jess."

"Great," Luke mutters sinking into a nearby table.

"Oh, it'll be fun," Rory jokes. "We can place bets on who starts the fight."

Lorelai scoffs, "This is a party night! We're celebrating your new job, Rory. No one's getting into any fight."

The others exchange looks. Lily is the only person brave enough to contradict her, "Actually, I've never seen a time you and your mother were together and it didn't end in a fight of some sort."

"You all are so wrong," Lorelai pulls Rory along after her as she storms out.

The crowd starts to pick up soon after and Lane comes in to start her shift. She finds Jess in the back. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Jess nods. Lane may know about Rory and him, but he doesn't feel like talking.

"It must suck. You guys just…"

Jess interrupts her, "Lane, I don't want to think about this just now, okay?" His voice is rougher than he intends, but Lane does not take offense. She nods, pats him on the shoulder in a motherly way, and leaves him alone.

No one else talks about his sour mood. They must be used to his grumpiness.

He tries to keep Rory out of his thoughts, but he can't. All day long, he focuses on her: he hurts because she is leaving.

Lily jumps in his car with him, but she doesn't say anything as he drives to the Gilmore's.

Lorelai and Rory are already there, waiting on them. Rory gets out of the Jeep when she sees his car. Luke pulls in shortly after. They greet each other. "Why are we waiting outside?" questions April.

Lily leans forward and rings the bell. The door immediately flies open. The maid takes their coats as they file through the door and into the sitting room.

"Rory!" Emily seems too perky with her granddaughter running clear across the country.

"Hi, Grandma," Rory is cut off as Emily pulls her into a hug.

"Your Grandfather and I are so proud of you! This is such a great opportunity for you!"

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory replies. Lorelai starts to step forward angry that her mom is so happy at Rory moving clear across the country, but Jess catches her arm. Can't have her ruining this dinner. He quietly reminds her, "No fights tonight," she stops moving.

Richard enters, finally, heading straight for the drink cart. He hands both Luke and Jess beers; pours Rory, Emily and Lorelai's normal; finally, her gives both underage girls club sodas. Silence falls.

Emily breaks it after a few tense minutes. "So, Rory, tell us about this new job!"

"I'm writing a weekly column," Rory explains what she has told Jess so many times. "I review different books and movies. It's not politics, but it'll be nice to write again."

Emily nods along, but she probably doesn't care. She's just glad Rory decided to move away from Star's Hollow. Jess stills Lorelai again as she moves forward to confront her mother. He's mad as well, but they are supposed to celebrate Rory tonight.

"We got you a little something to celebrate," Emily hands a small bag to Rory.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Grandma," protests Rory. She holds the bag awkwardly.

"Open it," Emily shakes her head.

Rory glances at her mom, her eyes scan the group to lock with Jess's. He nods slightly. "Okay." She gently removes the tissue paper to revel a jewelry box. She stares at the box a few moments before she opens that. "Oh," the small gasp escapes.

Lily and April, seated beside her, lean in. Their eyes expand. Rory lifts a delicate necklace from the box. Three diamonds dangle from the center:

They have to be real. Emily Gilmore would never buy fake stones "Thank you, Grandma," Rory says.

Emily waves it off. She opens her mouth to say more, but the maid interrupts "Dinner is ready, ma'am."

"Thank you." She directs her attention to the Star's Hollow family, "Shall we?"

Rory's favorite dishes appear on the table in front of them. Rory takes his hand under the table. Jess listens to the conversations around the table. Luke is worried about Lorelai. April, Lily, and Richard are discussing his book. That he decides to ignore.

Rory listens as her grandmother talks, but she's not really paying attention. She squeezes his hand under the table. He smiles across the table at Lorelai.

She gives him what is probably supposed to be a smile. It turns into a grimace.

Not soon enough, the dinner is finally over. Richard hands Rory an envelope. They play musical cars; somehow, April gets to drive Lorelai's Jeep with Lily. Luke and Lorelai leave in his truck. Jess holds the door to his car open for Rory.

She slides into the car and Jess closes the door. "What'd he give you?" he questions as he slides behind the wheel.

She opens the envelope. "A check for three thousand dollars."

"Of course," he mutters.

She giggles, but stops far too soon. He glances over at her face. Sadness. He tries to ignore the look, but can't. He pulls over. "What is it?" questions Jess.

"I'm going to miss you all," she admits.

Jess leans over to kiss her, "We'll always be here."

She nods, but the sadness doesn't leave. "I think I'll feel better once I get out there."

He nods and restarts the car. The silent drive continues.

He drives to her mom's house. "I'll meet you later," she tells him as she gets out of the car. Lorelai is outside. Rory hugs her mother before entering the house.

Jess parks in his normal place behind the bookstore. He thinks about going back to the diner to change, but decides to just toss his jacket and tie in the car. He walks to their bridge and pulls out his iPod and a book. He's rereading _The Grapes of Wrath_.

Rory arrives sooner than he thought she would. She has the usual blanket with her. "Hey, Jess," she has a slight smile on her face. She's certainly happier than she was in the car ride back, but not as happy as she could be.

"Rory," he allows her to wrap him up with her in that blanket. He kisses her mouth, her eyes, and her delicate collarbone. She doesn't stop him; she moans her encouragement, so he continues.

Rory pulls her clothing back on with a muttered, "I can't believe we just did that!"

He shoots her a look, but it's joking. He knows what she meant. She can't believe that they had sex here on the bridge.

She rolls her eyes at him, the smile is full and real now. He has to kiss her, so he does. Soon, he has to walk her back to the Crap Shack. He kisses her goodbye there; he won't be able to later. This is their goodbye.

Lorelai and Rory come into the diner early that morning. Luke is the first to get a hug goodbye. Then, April and Lily get hugs. Sookie hugs Rory, as do Miss Patti and Babette. The town sends her away. Jess watches the Jeep pull out. He slowly turns and heads back to work on the bookstore.

* * *

**A/N: **You all hate me, yes, I know. Before you stone me...they're working on a long distance relationship (estab. that way earlier...)

ladybug1115


	22. Long Walk Home

Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Author's Note:** I think you'll like me again after this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_It's gonna be a long walk home  
Hey pretty darling, don't wait up for me  
Gonna be a long walk home  
A long walk home_

-Bruce Springsteen "Long Walk Home"

Rory picks up her latest review. She'd handed this into the editor yesterday. Today, it is covered in angry, red marks. The newest columnist sighs as she looks over the suggestions. She can't believe this is what the editor wants her to change. None of this should be changed.

Rory bends her head down and starts to rewrite the review.

At lunchtime, she pulls the sandwich she bought this morning out of the paper bag. She goes into the break room and pours some coffee. The coffee here sucks, but at least it's coffee.

She eats over the review she's rewriting at her desk. It's been a week, and still the other writers don't want her to eat with them. Back at Chilton, Rory remembers, she always ate alone. Now, she doesn't want to.

She checks her e-mail. Lorelai has sent her the wedding pictures and an update of the goings-on in the Hollow. Rory writes a note to remind her to look at those later.

She leaves early. She hasn't found an apartment; she's still at the hotel. Which is okay with Rory, she doesn't think she'll continue this job. She checks at the desk for any mail or calls. Nothing.

Rory turns the television on before powering up her laptop. She is looking through the wedding photos when her cell rings. She checks the caller id. Jess. A smile lights her face and she picks it up.

"Hey!" she greets him.

"Hi, Rory," his voice sounds so welcoming. "How's it going?"

Even though he can't see her she pastes on a fake smile. "It's great," she informs him. "I'm submitting my second final article today. What have you been doing?"

He speaks excitedly, "I'm working on the bookstore."

Rory wants to weep, but she keeps that false smile in place. "How's it going?"

"The painters just finished up." He continues, "Tom is installing the new shelves on the twenty-seventh. The apartment is looking just as great. Lily helped me pick the furniture and Luke helped me move it in."

Rory sighs wistfully, "I wish I could see it."

Jess is silent for a while on the other end; Rory can only hear his breathing. Finally, he talks again, "I'm opening New Year's Day."

"Really?" Rory wants to be there. She wants to be back in Star's Hollow. She doesn't want to deal with idiot editors, she wants to see Jess every day and kiss him. She wants to sneak off to their bridge together.

"Yep. Got signs and everything." He seems to sense her mood as he changes the subject, "What are you doing for Christmas Eve tomorrow?"

Rory didn't remember Christmas is only two days away. The paper goes out anyway and it's been less crowded any way because of Christmas breaks. "Nothing, really. I know I'm sleeping in. I'll file the article."

"We'll be thinking of you."

"I miss you," she allows herself to admit.

"I miss you, too, Rory. I need to go." He ends with "I love you."

He won't hear her _I love you_ as he's already hung up. Rory sighs before pulling her laptop closer. She types in a few things.

On Christmas Eve day, Rory walks into the office. She called the editor this morning and asked for a special meeting. The editor greets her tersely, "This had better be good, Gilmore."

Rory only has one thing to say, "I'm not going to take the permanent position."

The editor only nods and Rory grabs her bag.

* * *

**A/N: **You love me again, right?

ladybug1115


	23. Here Comes the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Author's Note:** Rory's coming home!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right_

-The Beatles "Here Comes the Sun"

Luke kissed Lorelai gently. "Sorry, I just…"

Her husband nods, "I understand, Lorelai. You miss your daughter."

She sighs and gets up to start her morning routine. First, she takes a pregnancy test out. She's just a day late and that's not unusual with stress. Does she really want that disappointment on top of everything else? She takes the test anyway and lets it set while she puts on her makeup.

She looks back at the test, expecting to see a negative. It's not. She stares at the test. Blinks. Stares at is again.

Positive. The test is positive.

She pulls the box down and takes out the second test. She takes that and waits anxiously. Luke is probably outside the door wondering what's taking her so long.

She doesn't want to look. Doesn't want anything to ruin the moment.

She glances at it. Does a double take. It's positive too!

She's pregnant!

Lorelai throws the door open. "Luke!" she calls, "Luke!"

Luke rushes in, "What is it? Are you okay?"

She's giddy with excitement, practically jumping up and down, "We're pregnant!"

"Wha…" his voice trails off, but she knows he heard as his eyes dilate. "Pregnant?" He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. She nods and kisses him back. He makes the edict, "No more caffeine."

Lorelai knew this was coming. She nods, "No caffeine. Don't want it to have two heads!"

Luke chuckles remembering the dream he told her about. It's coming true. He kisses her again and again. Then, he kisses her some more. Lorelai finally pulls away from him. She's breathing hard and so is he. They smile giddily at each other for a while.

Finally, April calls from downstairs, "Guys! Jess and Lily are here!"

Luke speaks, "We need to get back down there." He turns to leave, but turns back quickly, "I think this is the best Christmas present."

Lorelai follows Luke down the stairs. Jess sits between April and Lily on the couch. He still looks very depressed. She tugs Luke into the kitchen behind her calling, "I'll be right out: I'm getting something to eat."

She hears Jess quip, "This could take awhile."

Lorelai grabs a muffin off the counter. Chocolate chip, ugh. She pokes through the muffins until she finds a blueberry one. "Luke, how's Jess doing?"

Luke shrugs, "He's focusing on work. I have no idea what happened between him and the mystery girlfriend, but it wasn't good."

"He looks so sad," she comments.

"I think it'll do him good to spend some time with real people," Luke compliments her. "Thanks for inviting him."

Now Lorelai shrugs, "I know what it's like to want to avoid your mother."

The couple heads back into the living room. The kids have changed position. April and Lily now sit in front of the tree, side by side. Jess is in the chair by himself. Luke leads Lorelai to the sofa and sits beside her. It feels wrong without Rory.

Luke squeezes her hand. "Let's call Rory. Wish her a Merry Christmas," he suggests.

Lorelai nods. Jess tosses them his cell phone because Lorelai can't find hers on the table. Lorelai dials the number from memory. It rings and rings, but then goes to voicemail. She sighs, "She didn't answer."

Jess tries to comfort her, "It's early on the West coast."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighs. "Let's open presents."

The others exchange looks. Lily fishes around underneath the tree. "Here, Lorelai, you can open the first one."

Lorelai looks at the tag. _From: Rory_. "It's from my wayward daughter," she tries to joke. As she starts to rip the paper, the doorbell rings. She stops and they look at each other. "Who visits first thing on Christmas day?"

Luke gets up as the doorbell dings again. "It might be an emergency," he calls from the entranceway. Lorelai hears the door open followed by his laugh. "Lorelai," he calls, "I have a present out here from your daughter!"

Lorelai pulls herself up from the sofa and walks to the front door. Jess and the girls trail behind like little ducklings. She sees the surprise and shoves Luke out of the way to jump on her daughter. The girls hug and laugh together.

Luke finally pulls them apart. April and Lily move past a now smiling – smiling! – Jess to hug Rory. She looks from her giddy daughter to her happy nephew-in-law and back. Weird. April and Lily release Rory who can finally move out of the doorway.

She passes her mother to wrap her arms around Jess. His arms come around her almost automatically. "Welcome home," he tells her.

She pulls back and smiles. Rory turns back to the others. "I decided to take over the _Gazette_," she relays. "I wanted to come home."

Lorelai pulls her daughter back into her arms and away form Jess. "It'll be good to have you back in town, Rory."

"Very good," the family echoes.

Rory pulls away from her mother, "I want presents."

"I have one," Lorelai meets Luke's gaze, asking him silently. He nods. "It's for everyone actually. I'm pregnant!"

Rory and the girls squeal and group hug Lorelai. Jess hugs Luke, whispering, "Congratulations." Luke nods his thanks.

Lorelai eventually pushes the girls away, "Let's see to those presents."

Lily and April resume their seats on the floor by the tree. Jess heads back to his chair and Rory follows, sitting near his chair on the floor. Luke tugs Lorelai back to her other Rory present on the sofa. "Okay," she says, "I'm going first this year…Rory, this is from you."

They take turns opening their presents. Rory has brought hers along with her. "So," begs April, "How did you get here?"

Rory launches into her explanation, "I handed in my resignation early yesterday morning. I caught my flight from LAX to O'Hara. But then, my connecting flight into Hartford was snowed in. It stopped snowing around three, so I rented a car and drove. I wanted to be here for Christmas morning."

Jess is humming something that sounds suspiciously like, "I'll Be Home for Christmas." Rory smacks him as she gets up. She then grabs his arm to navigate her way out of the present pile. "What is there to eat?" she questions.

Luke, the food provider, answers, "Sookie gave Lorelai a muffin basket. You can have those."

Lorelai follows Rory into the kitchen. As she leaves the family room, she hears the TV being turned on. She watches silently as Rory picks out the chocolate chip muffin Lorelai passed over earlier. "It's good to have you home, Kiddo. Don't ever leave Mommy, okay?"

"I plan to stay here awhile, Mom."

"Good."

Rory smiles, biting into the muffin. "Mmm," she agrees around the bite, "God, I missed Sookie's muffins. And Luke's coffee. And burgers. I was only gone six days and I miss Luke's burgers!"

"They are very addictive," Lorelai leans over and hugs her only daughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Next, Jess's reaction to Rory's return. Any guesses on what Lorelai's having?

ladybug1115


	24. Hello Old Friend

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Author's Note:** Jess's POV on Rory's homecoming. It'll be longer than the last Chapter as I'm finally going to cover more of their relationship.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again.  
Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again._

-Eric Clapton "Hello Old Friend"

Jess promised Luke he'd be here to keep Lorelai company throughout the day. Apparently, they have only spent one Christmas apart. This is hard on Lorelai and Jess tries to put on his happy face.

He's failing miserably.

He misses Rory as much as her mother does. But, it's not something he can discuss. It's the hard times like this that Jess wants to be able to tell everyone about their relationship.

Luke squeezes Lorelai's hand. "Let's call Rory. Wish her a Merry Christmas," he suggests.

Lorelai nods her agreement. Lorelai must have left her cell upstairs and she can't seem to find the landline. Hoping that after Lorelai talks to her daughter, Jess will get a chance, he tosses his phone to Lorelai. He doesn't point out that Rory is speed dial number one. Lorelai dials the number from memory. She sighs, "She didn't answer."

Jess tries to comfort her, "It's early on the West coast." But, he can't remember a time, no matter how late, that Rory hasn't answered his call. Maybe she's just deeply asleep. He tries to keep from worrying.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighs. "Let's open presents."

They exchange looks. Make Lorelai happy, they think. Lily hands her a present. "Here, Lorelai, you can open the first one."

Lorelai looks at the tag. Jess recognizes the paper: he helped Rory wrap this present. "It's from my wayward daughter," she tries to joke. As she starts to rip the paper, the doorbell rings. She stops and they look at each other. "Who visits first thing on Christmas day?"

Luke gets up as the doorbell dings again. "It might be an emergency," he calls from the entranceway. Lorelai hears the door open followed by his uncharacteristic laugh. "Lorelai," he calls, "I have a present out here from your daughter!"

Lorelai pulls herself up from the sofa and walks to the front door. Jess and the girls follow. Jess has a pretty good idea what-or rather who-is at the door. She sees her surprise and shoves Luke out of the way to jump on her daughter. The girls hug and laugh together.

Luke finally pulls them apart. April and Lily move past Jess who can't seem to control his smile to Rory. Jess wants to pull them both off of his girlfriend and tug Rory into his arms. He's not sure how he restrains himself. April and Lily release Rory who can finally move out of the doorway.

She passes her mother to wrap her arms around Jess. His arms come around her automatically. "Welcome home," he tells her. He hopes she can see the rest, what he can't say, in his eyes. That silent, _I love you_.

She pulls back and smiles, _I love you, too_: turns back to the others. "I decided to take over the _Gazette_," she relays. "I wanted to come home."

Lorelai pulls her daughter back into her arms and away form Jess. "It'll be good to have you back in town, Rory."

Yes, Jess thinks, so good to have his Rory back where he can hug her, touch her, kiss her, love her. He's become very proprietary with her. She is his. But, he's just as much hers.

"Very good," everyone echoes.

Rory pulls away from her mother to issue her first demand, "I want presents."

"I have one," Lorelai looks to Luke for permission. "It's for everyone actually. I'm pregnant!"

Rory and the girls squeal and group hug Lorelai. Jess hugs Luke, whispering, "Congratulations." Luke nods his thanks.

Lorelai eventually pushes the girls away, "Let's see to those presents."

Lily and April resume their seats on the floor by the tree. Jess heads back to his chair and Rory follows, sitting near his chair on the floor. He reaches down where the family can't see to touch her…make sure she's really there. Luke tugs Lorelai back to her other Rory present on the sofa. "Okay," she says, "I'm going first this year…Rory, this is from you."

They take turns opening their presents. Rory has brought hers along with her. She doesn't open his, he notes.

"So," begs April, "How did you get here?"

Rory launches into her explanation, "I handed in my resignation early yesterday morning. I caught my flight from LAX to O'Hara. But then, my connecting flight into Hartford was snowed in. It stopped snowing around three, so I rented a car and drove. I wanted to be here for Christmas morning."

Jess hums the start of, "I'll Be Home for Christmas." Rory smacks him as she gets up. She then grabs his arm to navigate her way out of the present pile. He helps to support her weight. "What is there to eat?" she questions.

Luke, the food provider, answers, "Sookie gave Lorelai a muffin basket. You can have those."

Rory moves into the kitchen, Lorelai follows. April turns the television on and puts in her new DVD. The _Friends_ theme song splits the silence. Jess wants to groan, but he restrains himself. Lily and April scoot Luke over so they can sit on the sofa too. Jess cracks open the book Rory gave him and fishes a pen out of his pocket.

He starts to read the book. Rory recommended this book to him. And when he didn't get it, she bought it to force on him. He has such a sweet girlfriend.

Eventually, both women return. They spend the afternoon watching _Friends_. Jess mainly reads. It's a good book, actually.

Around three, Luke sets an early dinner on the table. It's a good Christmas spread: ham, gravy, corn, sweet potato casserole, cranberries with apples, banana bread, cinnamon bread, rolls, carrots, pineapple and celery. Lorelai picks up a surprising amount of the vegetables.

Rory leans over and explains, "Mom likes the healthy stuff when she's pregnant."

"Huh." He watches Rory load her plate. She's leaving room for ice cream and pie. He loads his plate as well.

The dinner passes with chatter about life topics. Jess still hasn't announced to Lorelai or April that he owns the bookstore. Rory nudges him as though she knows exactly what she's thinking. Which she probably does. "Tell her," she hisses.

He looks around the table. Lily and April are talking together. Lorelai is stuffing her face and Luke looks slightly disgusted. She is eating with an unusual fervor. He blurts it out, "Andrew left me the bookstore."

Lorelai drops her fork and knife with a clatter. "Why?"

Jess shrugs, "He thought I should be here."

"You're reopening it?" Suddenly realizing that Luke is not asking questions, she spins toward him, "Did you know about this?"

"Uhh," Luke struggles to come up with some response.

Lorelai rolls her eyes at him. "Unbelievable! When are you reopening?" she repeats.

"January first," he replies. Lorelai is calmer than he imagined she would be. She seems to accept this very easily. "I've been trying to avoid any big interventions."

Rory's hand slips along his knee, "Taylor's an idiot. We're happy to have you back, aren't we?" Her eyes demand that they answer in the affirmative. So, they comply with quick _yes_'s.

Jess smirks. Lorelai goes back to shoveling food into her mouth. Luke eats next to his wife in silence. Rory continues to rub his leg. If she keeps that up, he won't be able to stand when dinner is over. April and Lily also continue their conversation.

After dinner, Lily and Jess walk back to the bookstore. They've been living above it since the furniture was delivered four days ago. Rory comes with them stating that she wants to see what he's done with the place. Lily goes into her room to read.

Jess leads Rory through the store downstairs. It's exactly like they talked about. He leads her upstairs. She gasps and he has to smile, "Like you imagined?"

She nods. It's exactly how she described it weeks ago. The walls are a soft brown. The sectional is dark brown suede. The TV cabinet and sofa table are matching chocolate colored wood. So is the coffee table.

She turns to the dining room. The walls are the same color, but there is a blue stripe running around the room. Exactly as she described. The table matches the other furniture. The kitchen is, of course, blue to match the stripe. The cabinets match the dark wood of every other piece of furniture.

"Where did you get the money to buy all of this?" she demands.

Jess wraps his arms around her, "I've been saving. The apartment was free." He leans closer, "Did you want to see the bedroom?"

"Jess," she moans as he lifts her hair and kisses down the back of her neck. She's caught sight of the pictures hung on the far wall. She pulls away from him to walk closer. He follows. "You bought them?"

The three pen and ink drawings were done by a friend of Chris's; she read Jess's book and fell in love with the characters. Then, she looked Star's Hollow up on the internet. She drew pictures of the town. But, Rory's favorite is like it was drawn from a picture of the two of them.

Two figures sit on a low bridge. A man and a woman. They have a picnic basket, but the girl and boy sit there staring at each other.

"Grace gave me one big discount," he tells her. "I know you wanted them here."

She nods, "I'm ready to see that bedroom now."

Jess kisses her and easily lifts her into his arms.

She sighs and leans into his arms. "This is so nice, Jess. It's just like I wanted it to be."

Jess nods. He wants to bring this relationship into the light. It's killing him to not tell anyone, but how do you bring that subject up?

"Jess?" Rory questions.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell everyone that we're dating," she sets it on the table first.

"Okay."

His smile must give him away. "How long have you wanted to tell everyone?" she demands.

"Pretty much since we started dating," admits Jess. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone?"

"Yes, absolutely." She leans against him, her lips just a millimeter from his. "Thank you. …If we'd talked sooner, we wouldn't have put ourselves through so much pain. I've wanted to tell since we started seeing each other, as well."

"Huh," his meets her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last chapter I have a song already picked for. I know where I want the story to go, and I have the next few chapters outlined, but that's it.

ladybug1115


	25. A Day in the Life

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Author's Note:** I haven't been able to write in a while. Here's to hopefully finishing the story this week! I have it outlined…just need to write it.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Woke up, fell out of bed,  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,  
And looking up I noticed I was late.  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in seconds flat…_

-The Beatles "A Day in the Life"

Rory blinks awake as she feels something move across her face. Jess smiles down at her. "Morning," she croaks out, clearing her throat. She pushes herself up to meet Jess's kisses. Jess flips her over.

Last night, they had thoroughly celebrated her return. This morning they can celebrate the completion of the bookstore and their apartment. However a shriek from the door tears the lovers apart, "Oh, my God!"

Jess jumps off of Rory who sits herself up. It's Lily with April. Rory glances toward the clock on the nightstand. She feigns nonchalance, "Hey, guys. Good afternoon."

Jess meets her eyes. _No way to explain this away_, his expression tells her. She nods her head as she pulls her self from bed, wrapping the comforter around her naked body. Gripping Lily with one hand and April with the other, she leads the stunned teens out. "Let's talk about this in a few minutes, okay?"

The girls nod their acceptance. Rory shuts the door in their faces. Jess finally speaks, "You were serious about telling people, right?"

Rory can't stop herself from giggling. The moment is just so absurd to her. Jess joins her for a few chuckles. Eventually, Rory pulls herself to the dresser. The clothes she had in Philly are here, so she pulls on a jean skirt and sweater. Jess is already dresses as he can control himself better than her.

He slips his hand into hers as they make their way down to the kitchen.

Both girls sit at the table their gazes matching in accusation. April is the first to speak, as Rory thought she would. "So you guys are sleeping together."

It's not a question, but they nod anyway. Jess won't lead the conversation unless Rory desperately wants him too, so Rory puts on a brave face. "We've been dating for a few years now, actually. A long-distance thing."

"Huh," with that one syllable, Lily reminds Rory so much of Jess.

"Does your mother know?" this comes from April.

Jess answers for her, "Does your mother know you're gay?"

"We are one messed up family," Lily quietly observes. The utterance catches the attention of all at the table. Lily explains, "I'm dating my cousin. You two are dating your cousin. We should live in Tennessee."

Jess mutters, "Geez."

The other two sit in silence.

April finally adds her opinion, "We could live in Mississippi."

"Hell," Rory says, "We could live here. My great-grandmother married her second cousin."

"God, this family is messed up," Jess adds.

The girls nod in agreement. Rory pours herself a cup of coffee and gets a pack of pop-tarts. As she regains her seat at the table, Lily questions, "Can April and I tell people about you two, or is it top secret?"

Jess looks at Rory, _Go for it_. Rory tells the girls and Jess, "I'd rather tell Mom and Luke before you start the gossip mill. God, Patti and Babette are going to have a field day."

"Imagine when they find out about us," April adds.

Jess shakes his head, "Maybe we can distract them with the news of Lorelai's pregnancy."

"Mom's probably already told the entire town," Rory dispels the idea.

They eat in silence. They clean the kitchen in silence and pull out their books before heading to the family room in silence. Rory and Jess curl themselves together at one end while Lily and April claim the other. Rory glances up from her book when she realizes what they have done.

The giggle fit begins. April and Lily come to the same conclusion as Rory and begin to laugh as well. Jess shakes his head. "We're just too similar."

"This is creepy," April forces out between giggles.

Lily is the first to gain control of herself, "I think awe should help each other tell the town. If we don't have someone pushing us we may never tell."

"That sounds like a plan," Jess remarks.

Rory smacks him for his tone. "I think that's a great idea, Lily. But, I think we might want to wait a bit. After the open house?"

"Good a time as any," April agrees. Lily nods her head along her girlfriend.

The girls turn to Jess, "Well?"

"I want to be buried in Philly when Lorelai kills me, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter to move things along. It'll still be awhile before Rory and Jess tell anyone. Next chapter's April's POV.

ladybug1115


	26. After the Storm

Title

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Author's Note:** No Rory and Jess yet. But, the next chapter is…

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_How come I have to explain  
People are worth all the pain  
I just want to see the love in your eyes  
After the storm has passed you and gone_

-Crosby, Stills, and Nash "After the Storm"

April paces back and forth in front of the phone. She plans to tell her mom today. The grand opening of the bookstore is tomorrow…the town is already abuzz with news of the announcement in the paper and the sign in front of the store.

April feels she should tell her mom first. Before she tells Luke. She did raise her after all.

The girl resumes her pacing.

This is going to be hard. She picks up the phone, putting it to her ear to check for a dial tone. She makes it to the area code before disconnecting.

She lets out a sigh and quickly dials the number. April forces herself to wait through the rings. She's not home. April hangs up before the answering machine kicks on.

Deciding she needs advice, she pulls on her coat and heads to the bookstore. Lily spends her time there helping her stepbrother.

She uses the key to let herself in the back entrance. No one's downstairs. "Hello," she calls up.

"April!" it's Rory who answers. "Come on up!"

Rory is the only one in the family room when April walks in. "Where's everyone else? Wasn't Luke supposed to help Jess with some last minute picture hanging?"

"They went to the hardware store. Jess doesn't have tools, so Luke's going to get him some. Lily and Mom tagged along."

"You willingly missed that show?" April questions.

Rory gestures to the laptop on the coffee table. "Work," the explanation is simple.

The older woman gets up and walks into the kitchen. She pours two cups of coffee and fishes cookies out of a cute cow container that Lorelai must have bought as a joke. Rory hands one cup and a few cookies to April and sits at the table. "So, what'd you need to talk to Lily about?"

Rory's very perceptive. April shrugs, not sure if she can really talk to Rory about this. It's not something you discuss with your straight stepsister. Especially if she's only been your stepsister for a few weeks.

Rory won't give up. "April?"

The younger sister sighs, "I don't now how to tell them. We decided it would be best to simply tell them all that I'm bi before we tell them that we're dating. One blow at a time, you know? But I can't figure out how to tell them."

"Okay." Rory thinks about the problem while she munches on the cookies. She adds quite a bit of milk to her coffee and pulls an orange out of the refrigerator. She peels the orange and takes a bite. Finally, she speaks, "I think it's something you need to say quickly."

April nods, "But how do I get started?"

"Just," Rory offers April a slice of the orange, "tell them straight out. Pick a time when my mom's not blabbing anything and say it."

"And when Luke doesn't have tools in his hand," April adds. "Yeah, thanks, Rory."

April gets herself more cookies and a glass of mile to dunk them in. They sit in silence as they eat their snack. Rory breaks it, "Jess and I are telling them the night of the open house, if nothing goes wrong."

"How are you planning on telling them?"

"We aren't sure." Rory glances up as she hears the door downstairs open and shut. Footsteps bound up the stairs.

"Directly," April quickly suggests. "When Luke's not holding any sort of weapon."

"Or my mom." The rest of their messed up family comes in the door to the sound of the girls' laughter.

Lorelai greets her newest daughter, "Hey! Are you here to watch Jess and Luke fight?"

"I am now!" enthuses April.

After the pictures are hung, Lorelai demands a proper tour. Jess sighs, but he has to show her around. The look Rory's shooting him demands it.

"You're in the family room," he tells the group. "Beautiful, right? Watch out for crazy moving walls."

Lorelai moves ahead of the group into the dining room. Three pictures on the wall catch her attention. April doesn't know what they're of, but beside the girl, Jess and Rory tense. "What are these?" she demands.

April moves over to take a look. They are sketches of Star's Hollow. On the right is Luke's… the left is the bookstore…it's the center one that has caught Lorelai's attention. Two individuals sit on the low bridge on the lake, obviously deeply in love.

Jess moves her forward, "One of my business partner's friends sketched them. She loves the town."

April can tell that's not all these pictures mean. They move into the kitchen, a nice blue, and the place Luke hung the last pictures. These are also pen and ink, but they are of Philadelphia and New York. There's one of London and one of Loa Angeles. The tour moves quickly upstairs to the third floor and the bedrooms.

The front "room" a dip in the floor that has been painted a darker brown, serves as a small reading room or library. It is surrounded by bookshelves and a desk sits in one corner.

They breeze through Lily's room, the light brown guest room and connecting bath. Lorelai refuses to enter Jess's bedroom. April thinks that is probably for the best, as the two lovers have not cleaned up from the morning.

After the tour, they gather on the sofa and Rory puts in a movie. Luke makes them popcorn. The secret couples separate themselves, but Luke and his wife squish together. As the end credits roll, and the two Gilmores bicker over the next movie, April's phone rings.

She checks caller id to confirm that it is, in fact, her mother. Rory throws her a sympathetic glance as she continues her battle against the _Godfather_.

April locks herself into Lily's room. "Hey, Mom."

The connections not so great, "Did you try to call earlier?"

"I did," there, it's better by the window. April takes Rory's advice, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm bisexual."

"You're what!"

April tries to explain, "I met this girl, Mom. And I fell hard for her. We're taking it slow, but I really like her."

"You had that thing for Danny…what happened to that?" demands her angry mother.

The girl sighs, not sure she can accurately explain her feelings in a way her mother will accept. "It was a crush. Mom, I moved on," she desperately attempts to explain.

"And you just decided that boys don't do it for you?" from most of the way across the continent, April can tell her mom is not happy about his unexpected revelation.

"I…it's hard to explain, and you won't believe me if I try." April hangs up the phone and switches it off.

She slowly walks down the stairs. Lily and Rory can tell by her face that the discussion did not go well. Jess turns as Rory nudges him, his face taking on a sympathetic mask. Lorelai is the first not in the know to see her, "What is it, Kiddo?"

Luke also turns around. April makes her way to the front of the sectional, blocking the television. She looks at Lily, broadcasting as much strength as she can muster. For a girl who hates confrontation, she sure is sticking around for a fight.

Rory and Jess nod their encouragement.

April blurts it out, "I'm gay."

"What," Lorelai drops the bowl of popcorn. Luke's jaw comes unhinged.

"Well, not gay. I'm bisexual…I like guys and girls. It's just. I just started dating this girl," she picks up speed, "this really great girl. I thought I should tell you. I just told Mom and she didn't take it well, so I'll understand if…"

Her mad stream of speech is interpreted as Lorelai moves off the sofa to hug her. Luke still sits in a state of shock, so Lorelai raises her voice, "Luke!"

He jumps, but he doesn't look like he wants to kill anyone. Just very confused. "When?…how?" he can't seem to form a complete sentence, bit April gets the gist of it.

"I don't know. I've always liked guys, you remember Freddie, right?" She doesn't wait for him to acknowledge it, "But, I recently met this girl who I really like. I'm just bisexual. There's nothing I can do about it."

Rory joins her mother in hugging April, tugging Jess along with her. "Of course not," she agrees. "We can't help who we love."

"Okay," Luke still looks confused, but he joins the hug. "So who is this girl?"

"Luke, goodness," Rory scolds him, "that's the girl's business."

"I'm her father."

"Can we just watch the movie?" complains Lily to draw the attention away from the mysterious girlfriend-from herself through only half of the adults know that.

They settle on the couch. April and Lily next to Jess and Rory who are next to Luke and Lorelai. April watches Rory thread her hand through Jess as it sits between their bodies. Neither parent can see it. She follows their example and takes Lily's hand into her own.

That is how they pass the time watching _Almost Famous_, which April does not remember being one fought over. After the movie, Lily makes an excuse to get them alone, "I have that book you wanted to read. It's upstairs."

At the top of the stairs, away from the prying eyes of their guardians, Lily kisses her. "Are you glad you told them?"

April shrugs, "I wish my mom had taken the news better. I can't believe Luke was so calm."

"Your mom will come around," Lily hugs her girlfriend. "And then Luke will have a meltdown."

April nods. She grabs the first book she sees and flees downstairs when Lorelai calls her name. "I'll see you tomorrow," she shouts up the stairs. Lorelai winks at her. She's not been fooled.

Then, her step-mom points at Luke and zips her mouth closed. She's not saying anything.

* * *

**A/N: **The Grand Opening! And, I'm not purposely making the mom the bad guy, just wanted to show two different reactions. I always thought Lorelai would be the cooler. I do imagine Luke will have a fit when it actually sinks in.

ladybug1115


	27. Auld Lang Syne

Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Author's Note:** Ahh, the opening. This should be a long chapter. Much is happening!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear,  
For Auld Lang Syne,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet  
For Auld Lang Syne_.

-Guy Lombardo "Auld Lang Syne"

Jess joins Rory and her mother at a table at Luke's first thing New Years Eve Day. Rory sips at her coffee as she munches on a blueberry muffin-an exact copy of her mother. "Hey," he greets them.

"Hey," they respond in unison.

Babette hurries to their table with her crazy tall husband following, "Morning', Sugas. How ya feelin', Lorelai?"

"I'm okay," Lorelai adds to the rumor mill. "I only have my morning sickness in the evening."

"Ahh, tha's too bad." She clicks her tongue and steals a seat at a nearby table. Jess gets up to get her a coffee. "Thank ya, swee'heart." She continues her story, "So I heard it was ah lon' los' relative ah'Andrews tha' got tha store. Ya know today' s tha firs' day they'll open, yeah? Midnight. Real poetic! Uup, I gotta go! Morning gossip, ya know, dolls."

"Buy, Babette," those Gilmore girls cry together. Lorelai turns to tease him. "So, you're a poet, huh, Jessie?"

Jess shrugs her off. Rory turns to Jess, business on her mind. She's trying to distract her crazoid of a mother. "Paris and her boyfriend will be here in a few hours. She says she can't wait for the open house."

"Great."

Lorelai jumps in again. "You know Paris, Jess? When did you two meet?"

"It was awhile ago." Rory tells her mother, "In high school, actually. Jess came over that night you went with grandma to the spa and we all hung out."

"Paris is great to discuss literature with, but that's about all," he swings an apologetic glance Rory's way, even though she could care less. She knows the truth.

Jess gets both women more coffee. Half decaf for Lorelai per Luke's orders.

He leaves soon after to finish things at the bookstore. Matt and Chris will be here around noon to help hang the local artists stuff and confirm with Lane's band about the gig.

Jess powers up his laptop in the storage room and does last minute inventory for some rare books he traded. Richard mentioned titles he wanted, so Jess traded for them. It's always best to have something good in stock to impress future relatives.

Rory joins him at ten. She kisses him hello and they retire to the bedroom to "relax" until his friends arrive. It's strange to have friends and Jess is still not used to having more than Rory.

He remembers why he hates the guys when they arrive at twelve. They interrupt his time with his girl.

Rory greets both men, and they greet her.

"How's Jess been?" Matthew asks. "Do you need us to straighten him out for you?"

"I've got him," Rory informs the boys. "Thanks though."

Chris reminds her, "Call us if you need help, okay?"

Rory laughs as she moves to help bring in the local art. "I will, but I think you're a little far away. If I desperately need someone to help me handle him, I'll call Liz or Luke."

"All right," Jess interrupts them, "let's finish this, guys."

"He's crabby when you joke on him. I forgot that," sighs Matt.

The four friends spend the better part of the afternoon hanging paintings and sketches around the bookshelves.

Around four, Rory calls Lane to make certain her friend will be here at ten to begin set-up for the live music. Jess has also lined up some other performers. The town's old troubadour, for one. A few poets from Hartford will be here also.

Jess has planned this as he would plan any open house for Truncheon. Most of the people in this small town won't appreciate it, but some will and the store will draw business from Hartford and New Haven.

Rory bounds back in, "Lane and the band promise to be here at quarter 'til ten."

"This place looks great, Jess," compliments Chris.

Matthew adds, "Maybe you should think of a name change…I have a few suggestions…"

"That's okay," Jess stops the flow of any bad ideas. _Cedar Bar Redux_, he remembers. He grabs his coat from the hook by the door and helps Rory into hers. "Let's get dinner."

"This is so weird." Chris complains, "There's nothing to do and it's so small."

Rory sighs, "Isn't it great?"

The boys shrug; neither wants to upset Rory and make Jess mad. Matthew finally comments, "It's just different from what we're used to."

The group takes a table at Luke's. Luke signals that he'll be with them in a minute.

"So this is where you worked?" questions Matthew.

"Yep," he's reverting to monosyllables until they stop commenting on the town. It's not that bad. Jess is surprised that he actually likes it a little. The fact that everyone knows their neighbors business…that he hates. He likes how everyone looks after each other. Everyone is friends with each other.

"Hey, Jess, Rory…" Luke pauses as he doesn't recognize the other two men.

"Hey, Luke," greets Rory, "This is Matthew and Chris; they worked with Jess in Philadelphia."

"Right. You know what you want?" he questions.

They all order burgers and fries. Rory gets more coffee and the boys order soda. Chris watches the townspeople through the store window. Matthew stares down Kirk who won't stop staring at him. Finally Kirk runs out of the restaurant. Matt turns to the townies, "Who was that guy?"

"Kirk," Rory answers, "he's…strange."

"Well, look at you, Rory," Jess drops his head to the table as Miss Patti comes over. "Hello, boys!"

Matt looks terrified. Chris is enjoying his friends torment. Rory grins…she's having way too much fun at their expense. "Hello, Miss Patti," she greets the crazy older woman. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart. I'd be even better if you'd introduce me to these fine young men," Miss Obsessed-With-Men bats her eyelashes at the visitors.

"Miss, Patti," Rory complies, "This is Matt and Chris. They're friends of Jess from Philadelphia."

"Oh, really? How do you do, gentlemen?"

Chris grins, "We're fine. And how are you, ma'am?"

Miss Patti looks surprised. Most of the Hollow's visitors get fair warning when it comes to Patti and Babette. "Well," she flirts, "I'm far from a _ma'am_ that's for sure. What are you doing tonight…Chris, was it?"

"I'm afraid I have someone back in Philly, ma'am," Chris doesn't point out that his _someone_ is a crazy Asian painter, a man at that. "And tonight, I'm going to the bookstore's grand opening."

"Ahh," Patti turns her gaze to the frightened Matt, "I'm looking for a date. Are you free, Matt?"

"I'm sorry, Patti," Rory saves the shriveling boy, "Matt's my date tonight."

Patti turns to the only other available man at the table. Well, the only man she thinks is available. "And you, Jess?"

"I can't, Patti," he replies simply.

"That's too bad," Patti spies Babette and moves over to gossip about the visitors. "I'll see you kids later."

Matt shakes his head, "That woman is crazy!"

Jess agrees. He points out to help his friend, "You need to watch her hands."

"This town is awesome," Chris adds.

Rory forces Jess to give the boys a tour of the town. It doesn't take long, and they end at the bookstore with plenty of time to spare. The festivities start at eleven-thirty with Lane and her band. At twelve, Jess and Rory will cut the ribbon and allow the town in for poetry readings and other music.

At ten that night, the band arrives. Luke and his wife show up with April and Lily tagging along just a few minutes later. Rory helps Lane direct band set up as she entertains the twins. The town watches from the soda shop across the street.

Rory slips a hand along his waist quickly, "It's fine. Ignore them, Jess."

He looks down slightly to meet her gaze. "Yeah. And when they come after me with torches and pitchforks?"

"Run," her quiet reply is not helpful.

The loony-toon citizens trickle over when the band starts to play. Luke twirls Lorelai down the street and Lulu grabs Kirk. Jess still can't find whatever it is that the woman has found in Kirk. Chris deposits Rory next to him. "Stop worrying and dance with your girl," he orders.

Rory pulls Jess into her arms, forcing him to fold his own around her. "It's going to be fine," she assures him. "Everything will work out."

Her grandparents spin past them. "Maybe."

She squeezes him slightly harder. Rory will be running with him when the crazies come after him. "I love you," he reminds her.

She grins up at him, "I love you too."

Her hand slides down to grip his. Matt and Chris already stand by the ribbon. Rory drags him to stand beside them. April and Lily follow soon after. Luke and Lorelai watch from the gathered group.

Matthew starts the cutting, "Everyone, may I have your attention!"

Jess can hear Miss Patti telling Taylor who Matt is. Taylor turns his gaze on Jess. Rory keeps her hand in his. Her voice is low, "It will be fine. I can take Taylor."

Matt continues, "Welcome to the grand reopening of The Black, White, and Read…star's Hollow's own Bookstore. I know you are all dying to meet the new owner, but first: an introduction. Andrew was a great help when my friend Chris and I first started out publishing house in Philly. He was a friend of one of our authors; we were just starting out, so we had very few contacts.

Andrew helped us make more, and we will forever be grateful. When he learned he was dying, Andrew visited us in Philadelphia. He met with his friend-the author. And he told him that he was leaving the bookstore to him. Now, my friend hates small towns. Or, I thought he hated small towns. He didn't want to come back: he was happy in Philly. Jess took over this bookstore for Andrew. I think he's actually happy here."

The citizens did not seem to catch Matt's slip. Chris picks up the introduction, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Star's Hollow, I give you the author of _The Subsect_ and new owner of the Black, White, and Read…Jess Mariano."

Now the gasps come from the audience. Luke and Lorelai start the clapping, and a few of the citizens join in. Jess takes the succors Rory hands him with a small thanks. She keeps her smile in place. _It's okay_, her eyes remind him, _I'm here. Luke and I believe in you_.

"Thanks, Matt, Chris," he says. With a deep breath he turns to the rest of the town. He's not one for speeches, but this day calls for it. "Andrew left me this note and instructed me to read it before I reopened the store," the real note is framed behind the desk, this is only a copy, but he does not tell the town, "He wrote: Taylor, Patti, Everyone Else, I did leave the bookstore to Jess.

I think it's high time he came home. I know he doesn't consider this town home, but it is the place he was born and the home of his family. When he first came here, he was a messed up young man. He's grown up.

He deserves a nice job in a town he can grow old in. Near his family. I'm giving it to him." With that done, Jess cuts the ribbon Rory insisted on, officially reopening the store, "Come on in."

The older citizens ignore him. Gypsy gives him a hug as she enters. Luke and Lorelai hug him too. Patti tries to grab his ass. Rory smiles at him, "It wasn't that bad."

He shrugs, knowing that the night is just getting started. Richard comes over to congratulate him, "This is very nice, Jess."

"Thanks, Mr. Gilmore. There's actually something you might be interested in behind the counter," he leads the Gilmore family over that way. He points out he books Richard wanted to purchase and makes his first sale of the night.

Mrs. Kim tells him the place is very nice and Taylor warns that he will be watching. Babette gives him a kiss on the cheek and welcomes him back. Rory sticks by his side, moving when he moves, still when he's still. She doesn't say much all night, but it's nice to know that she's there.

The party winds down after an hour. Just the family remains. His mom and TJ leave first to relieve their babysitter. She pinches his cheek on the way out. April buys a few books and leaves just before Luke and Lorelai. Rory says she will catch up later. The lovers say goodnight to Matt and Chris who head for the guest room before taking a walk.

They end up at their bridge. "I think the night went well," Rory comments from his lap.

He shrugs, "I think we need to wait to see how much business we lose."

Rory pushes herself up to meet his lips. "Everything will work out."

Jess leans into the kiss, "Yeah."

They fall silent for a few minutes until Rory says whatever has been on her mind all day long. "I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **Hah! Cliffy! The story picks up pace after this. Unfortunately the next chapter is Lorelai's POV.

ladybug1115


	28. Stop and Stare

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is two months after New Year's Day.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare_

-One Republic "Stop and Stare"

Lorelai wakes with Luke, which is normal now that she is pregnant. She follows her husband into the bathroom, "Don't forget the doctor's appointment this morning. It's the first ultrasound."

Luke nods, "I know. And then, I have to bid on the basket I made for you."

"Very good," she gives him a kiss as she hops into the shower. At roughly three months, the pregnancy is just becoming obvious. She runs her hand over the slight bump. It's going to be a good day.

She meets Rory at Luke's for breakfast as planned. Jess is seated beside her daughter talking. She hears him say, "Yes, a good two months," as she joins them.

"Hey, Mom," greets her first-born. Lorelai nods her own greeting.

As Jess wanders off to fill the coffee and put in their breakfast order, Lorelai asks, "What's been two months?"

Rory shakes her head, a small smile on her face, "It's been two months since Jess reopened the bookstore. I was offering congratulations."

"Ahh, yes." Lorelai then realizes where the diner boy is, "Why isn't he over there?"

"The store doesn't open until eight?" Rory reminds her mother, "It's only seven, Mom. So, your appointment is at nine, right? That gives us just enough time to make it back here for the bid-a-basket."

"Hey, who's Jess fighting with this year to win your _basket_?"

Rory shudders, "I don't know how you made that dirty, but you managed it."

"It's a gift."

"Yeah," the daughter scoffs, "a bad gift."

At nine, Lorelai sits between her husband and her daughter at the doctor's. Rory sits reading her book and Luke fidgets next to her. Lorelai lays a hand on his arm, "The jiggling is getting to me, Luke."

"Sorry," he says. He doesn't stop wiggling until their name is called.

The nurse greets them at the door. "Hey, Lorelai. Let's start with your vitals. Hop up on the scale, for me, okay?" Lorelai does as she is told and stands on the scale. The nurse moves the things around until she seems satisfied. She scribbles a number down.

"Okay, now over here to get your height. Feet flat against the wall," she reminds Lorelai. She scribbles another number down before pointing to the chair. Lorelai takes a seat. The nurse sticks a blood-pressure cuff around her arm, something else on her opposite finger and a thermometer in her mouth. She then writes down those numbers.

With that over, she leads the group to a room. The ultrasound machine is set in one corner. Lorelai climbs on the bed and Rory gets the only chair. Luke fidgets near Lorelai's head.

After half an hour of waiting, the ultrasound technician arrives with the doctor. "Good morning, Lorelai," greets the doctor. "How have you been feeling?"

Lorelai shrugs, "Okay, I guess. The morning sickness is mostly gone."

"Good. …I'm a little concerned about your weight gain. It's higher than normal." The doctor explains, "I have an idea of the probable cause. Is there a family history of multiple births?"

"I don't think so," Lorelai replies.

"Hmm…" The physician consults her notes. "Why don't we go ahead with the ultrasound?"

Lorelai nods and the tech explains how the procedure will work. She applies the gel to Lorelai's tummy and runs the stick-thing across it. "Okay, Kelly," she addresses the doctor, "We're ready for you to read the scan."

Kelly leans nearer to the screen, "It's what I thought. You'll be having twins, Mrs. Danes."

"What?" Lorelai turns to her surprised husband. He looks at her and she looks at him. She turns back to the doctor, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. See," she points and explains the image, "this is one head here and the body. And over here is the other baby. Twins.

"Oh my God," Rory breaths out.

When the still stunned family arrives at the diner, April runs to greet them. "Well, how'd it go?"

Luke answers for her, "It's twins."

Jess and Lily join April in exclamations of surprise. "Are you guys okay?" Jess is the first to ask.

Lorelai nods, "We will be. It's not like we can return one of them."

Rory finally makes a suggestion, "Why don't we go to the basket auction?"

Lorelai nods so they hurry over to stand in groups ready to bid on the baskets. Sookie's basket is the first up and easily goes to Jackson. Morey wins Babette's basket and Jess wins Rory's, prearranged with Luke so someone would bid on the basket he made Rory. Luke buys Lorelai's. Other people bid, most who Lorelai does not know that well.

The last basket up is April's. Luke helped her put it together last night. Lorelai wonders, and she knows Luke is wondering, if her mystery girlfriend will bid on the basket. Taylor holds it up. The first bid is a young man. Lily raises the dollar amount.

"See here, young lady," yells Taylor, "bidding is for men."

"That is not only sexist but perpetrates a myth that men make more money than women." She holds her ground, "I would like to buy my girlfriend's basket now."

Gasps emanate from the crowd. Lorelai turns to Luke ready to demand reasons for his leaving his important piece of information out. He is just as surprised. It's Babette who stands up for the girl, "Let her buy her girlfriends basket, Taylor."

"Yeah," other voices cry, Lorelai's included, "Let her buy the basket."

Taylor sighs, knowing he has lost this, and commences bidding. Lily walks out the winner. She and April approach Luke warily. "Dad?" Seeing no response from him she continues on, "I'm dating Lily."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" that famous Danes temper is about to rear it's ugly head.

Lorelai grabs her husband's arm. "He means, that's great, girls."

"I mean," he doesn't wrench his arm away, but he tries, "why the Hell did you not tell me earlier."

April backs into a terrified Lily and Lorelai remembers Jess saying that Lily can't stand fights. "Luke," she coaxes her idiot of a man away, "Let's go somewhere we can talk about this in private."

Luke grabs hold of April and propels the girl in front of him. Lorelai wraps her own arm around a shaking Lily. Luke marches her toward the lake; Lorelai hopes he will only shove her in.

Whatever his plans are they are thwarted. Jess and Rory sit kissing on the bridge. Luke stops dead in his tracks, but the two hear the group's footsteps.

They look up.

* * *

**A/N: **Twins! Is Rory pregnant? How will Luke and Lorelai react?

ladybug1115


	29. Blaze of Glory

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Author's Note:** Rory's POV. Her mommy knows! Isn't the song fun?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun_

-Bon Jovi "Blaze of Glory"

"So," Jess starts the conversation as he pulls sandwiches out of the basket, "how do you feel about this twin thing?"

"I'm hoping it's not genetic, right now," she replies. She takes the apple Luke packed for Jess and gives him her brownie. She won't even attempt the sandwich right now. "What about you?"

"Yeah," he agrees, "I'm not doing so great thinking about taking care of one baby."

Rory laughs. She knows he'll be a great dad. She's seen him with Doula. "You'll be fine, Jess."

"Just because you say that, doesn't make it true," he reminds her. She leans over and kisses him. He accepts and deepens the kiss finally pulling away to continue eating. "We're not going to be able to hide this much longer."

The young woman nods, "I do want to wait until the second trimester to tell anyone about the baby, but we _need_ to start telling people that we're dating. April and Lily admitted their relationship today; it might not be the best time to come forward."

"We need to give them a week or two," agrees Jess. He cups her face and gives her another kiss.

She smiles as he pulls away again. He hands her the carrot sticks and eats her sandwich. She inherited her mother's food cravings during pregnancy and Jess happily gives her the food she wants. She gives him another kiss for his thoughtfulness: a kiss interrupted by footsteps.

They pull apart and turn to the noise. It's her mom and Luke who already looks pissed. Jess stands quickly pulling her up and slightly behind him. Luke moves forward, murder in his eyes. "What the Hell is this?"

"Rory and I are dating, Luke," Jess explains.

Luke shakes his head, "No, you're not."

Lorelai lets Lily go and she darts down the bridge to Jess. "He found out about April and I too," she informs them. "He's really mad."

"It's gonna be okay, Lil," Jess assures her. This, Rory knows, is why he'll make such a great dad. He understands people as well as he understands his books.

Rory steps out from behind Jess who tries to grab her and slowly walks toward her mom and Luke. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys. We just wanted to make sure this would work out."

"It's okay, Rory," her mom shows the example, "I understand."

"Lorelai," Luke growls.

She turns to him, "_You_ are being unreasonable. Rory and Jess are adults. They can do whatever they want: we have no say. I'm sure April had her reasons for not telling us either and you should listen to them."

This is probably their first fight since the marriage. Jess comes up behind her with Lily holding tight to him. He lays a gentle hand on her back…he's there to support her, but she can deal with her mom on her own.

Jess sets out a deal, "I'm sure Lily and April are willing to answer any questions you have about their relationship, just like Rory and I."

Lorelai adds in, "Why don't we head to the house and we can talk there." Luke growls and marches toward the Crap Shack. Lorelai pulls the girls under her arms, "It'll be okay."

Rory slips her arm around Jess's waist while he continues to hold her close. "It's okay, Jess," she murmurs. "No matter what either person says, I'm not leaving you. Remember, we have to think about our baby."

He nods, but remains silent on the short trip to Rory's old house.

"Luke takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Talk," he growls.

Lorelai softens the tone, "April, Lily, why don't you tell us how you started seeing each other?"

April talks as Lily is still shaking beside Lorelai, "Lily told me it would be better if we didn't hang out because she had more girlfriend-y feelings than I did. I told her I wanted to try a relationship, so we did."

Luke is deathly silent in his seat, but he manages to ask, "Have you had sex?"

They glace at each other, but are truthful when they answer, "No." April adds, "I've thought about it."

"If you do you'll be safe?" Lorelai questions.

They nod. Luke continues to glower. These revelations have shocked him. He finally understands that April, his daughter, is bisexual and in a relationship with another girl. He's obviously not taking it well.

Jess grips Rory's hand as Lorelai's gaze turns to them. "And how did you two get together?"

Rory takes the lead, "I was in Philadelphia with the campaign and I stopped by Truncheon. I met Matt and Chris when I was there for the open house a while ago and we stayed in contact. So, I went to see them. All four of us went out for drinks and Jess and I started reminiscing. We decided to e-mail and stay in contact, so the next time I was in Philly we went on a date."

Rory leaves out the part where they had crazy drunken sex and her mother does not add it. There's no point in giving Luke a heart attack to go with his stroke.

Luke gruffly states, "You're having sex."

Rory, for one split-second, thinks about lying to him. It's not really his business, but he's only asking because he cares. She answers him, "We are."

"And you're being safe, right?" Lorelai is quick to add.

"I'm on the pill," Rory tells the room, "and we use condoms."

Except they don't usually use condoms unless Rory's on antibiotics…or she's on antibiotics and they forget. That is something else she does not bring to the table. She's not sure it's a good idea to save the pregnancy thing right now, but she can't help but feel there's something wrong with the baby. She doesn't want to tell them if she can't have this baby.

Jess adds one thing, "Rory and I are living together."

Lorelai sighs, "Okay. Do you have any questions, Luke?"

"There will be no sex in this house. You tell us before you decide to do anything big," he demands. "You have to tell the town. If you break up you still have to deal with the other person at family things."

The kids nod their agreement. April goes into her room and Lily walks back with Jess and Rory. "My mom will get him all calmed down, Lil. You don't want to know how, but she will."

Jess snorts, but he doesn't let Lily know he thinks her fear is irrational. So Lily can't handle fights.

Rory hates bugs.

Jess has issues with people.

Lily heads right to her room when they get back. Jess opens the store now that the town event is over. Rory sits on the second stool at the counter. Jess leans against the closer to the door. Rory lets her hands rest on his thighs, "So…"

"They'll kill us when they find out about the baby."

"That's negativist thinking, Jess," scolds Rory.

He scoffs, "It's truthful thinking. They might let you live, but I'm dead."

She kisses him. In front of the open window and the world. "I'll protect you."

He deepens the kiss, pulls her flush against himself. Before they move too far, the door chime interrupts. A very good thing. Jess turns to help his customer and Rory, still trapped in his arms, turns with him.

"Hya, dolls," it's Babette, "sorry to interrupt, but I have ta tell ya. You were doin' tha in front of o'open windo'."

Rory blinks a few times, "Were we?"

"Yep."

"Huh," they reply together with a shrug of their shoulders in a move James Dean would be proud of.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, the town will shortly know…

ladybug1115


	30. Tears in Heaven

Title

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Author's Note:** Ya'll are going to hate me after this, I can feel it.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Would you know my name,  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

-Eric Clapton "Tears in Heaven"

After two weeks of looks and questions, Jess is glad the town has stopped talking about them. They haven't moved on to nicer topics, but they _are_ off his relationship with Rory. He opened this morning expecting Patti or Babette to be waiting outside with another question.

He hands the desk over to Lily at twelve to go get lunch upstairs. He heads into the kitchen and grabs a bag of chips. Not seeing Rory in the family room or the dining room, which she likes to steal when she works layout, he heads upstairs.

Jess finds her in the den.

She has tears in her eyes as she asks, "Can you take me to the hospital?"

The doctors in the Hartford Hospital Emergency Room confirm her fears.

The baby has no heartbeat: there's nothing anyone can do.

The doctors run tests to confirm and send her home with Jess. They are both numb.

Lily meets them with Lorelai and Luke at home.

Rory goes to her mother and both women burst into tears. Luke hugs Jess.

They both go to bed early that night, holding each other.

Jess cries for the first time he can remember.

* * *

**A/N: **You hate me.

ladybug1115


	31. So Cruel

Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**Author's Note:** It is time for Lily to go back to California. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Oh...love...  
You say in love there are no rules  
Oh...love...  
Sweetheart,  
You're so cruel_

-U2 "So Cruel"

Lily grabs her ringing cell off of the nightstand. She checks the caller-id to see her mom's name. "Hey," she greets.

"Lily! I'm calling about you coming home," Sasha starts out, "I talked to Jess last night…how is he?"

"He's okay, I guess." It's been a short three months since Rory lost the baby and they are starting to act normal again. "It's been hard on both of them, especially with Lorelai expecting."

"Mmm," agrees her mother, "She's only got three months, right?"

"Yeah," she replies. "So, when am I leaving?"

Sasha pauses and Lily knows her mom doesn't want to have to force her to leave. She answers the question anyway, "Your bus leaves from Hartford next week. Monday at nine-thirty."

Lily sighs, "Okay, Mom. I need to go, I have to work."

"Hey, kid," Jess greets her as she comes into the store. "You talked to your mom?"

"Yeah," she sighs again. "Can I go tell April, or do you really need my help?"

"Go."

With that, Lily rushes out of the store. She meets April at Luke's where her girlfriend is working this summer. April calls out, "Luke, I'm taking a break." She grabs Lily and hauls the younger girl to the gazebo. "What is it?"

Lily lowers her head, "My mom called this morning. I'm leaving Monday morning. Back to Venice Beach."

"Okay," April nods. "So we only have a week left. We knew you had to go home at some point. I guess we just need to decide if we'll try a long-distance relationship or if we'll go back to friends."

They both look at each other, the decision made for both of them.

Lily makes it official, "We're young and not in love. Let's just stay friends. We can see if anything comes later."

"That's how I feel," agrees April. They hug, but don't let anything else develop.

Lily goes back to the bookstore. April back to Luke's. When she gets back, she greets her stepbrother and Rory. She heads to the basement to do some inventory. Rory and Jess let her have her space.

At five, Rory comes down to get her, "Friday night dinner. Jess won't go without you. We're telling Grandma and Grandpa about our relationship tonight."

"Right," Lily finishes the stack before trooping up the stairs to get ready.

Luke, Lorelai, and April stand outside the door as Jess pulls the car up behind them. Lily notes the Jaguar in the drive. It's not Richard or Emily's car. She points it out to the others, "Whose car is that?"

The others shrug as the door opens. A new maid ushers the group in. Lorelai is the first to comment, "Mom, we said we wanted a small family dinner."

"Well, I consider the Huntzbergers family," Emily defends.

Rory and Jess tense beside her. Rory can tell Lily doesn't understand so she explains, "Logan and I dated. He knows about Jess and I and has known for a while. Can you give us a distraction?"

"You bet."

Lily enters next behind April. "Mrs. Gilmore," she greets. "Hello. Thank you for inviting me. It's so sad that I'll miss any further dinners, but I'm going home Monday."

Emily introduces the people Sheira, Mitchum, and Logan do not know. The Huntzburgers congratulate Luke and Lorelai on the baby and the marriage. Logan stares daggers behind Lily's head where Rory and Jess stand.

Dinner is a tense affair. Rory and Jess announce their relationship as they leave by kissing before they get into the cars. Lily can practically hear Emily grind her teeth to stubs.

On Saturday, Lily throws herself into work at the bookstore and starts her packing. On Sunday, she goes to church in the morning and packs for most of the afternoon. Rory and Jess help that night.

Monday morning is unseasonably hot for May. She helps Jess cart her things to the UPS where most of her things will be shipped back home from. April meets them there.

They grab doughnuts and coffee from Luke's and tell him goodbye. Lorelai is there and Lily says her goodbyes as well.

Rory drives to Hartford with Jess and April. Lily gives them their goodbyes at security. She watches them wave as she walks to the terminal.

The bus ride is unbelievably long. Her parents meet her at the station, but she pauses before beginning the walk home to call Jess and tell him that she's back, safe and sound.

* * *

**A/N: **She had to go back at some point. But, she'll be back.

ladybug1115


	32. Window in the Skies

Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One **

**Author's Note:** This is Lorelai's POV. It's time to have those babies.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Oh, can't you see what love has done  
Oh, can't you see  
Oh, can't you see what love has done  
What it's doing to me_

-U2 "Window in the Skies"

Lorelai pulls herself from the bed. Carrying twins is very hard, but she and Lane commiserate. Lane has also given Lorelai many tips on caring for two babies at one time. Secretly, Lorelai is glad she has two older daughters and one older nephew to go to for babysitting and regular care help.

April has already promised that she will help care for the twins in exchange for books. Rory and Jess are funding the books, so it's very cheap for Lorelai.

First things first, Lorelai heads to the bathroom. She needs to use the restroom what feels like constantly. Today feels different. She realizes with startling certainty that she has started "nesting" when she makes the bed and gets out the duster.

She puts a stop to that by making her way to her husband's business for breakfast. Patti and Babette greet her as they always do now. "Morning, Doll!"

"Good morning," she returns.

The next question will be about the due date. Because she is having twins and is of "advanced maternal age" Lorelai and Luke decided to have a cesarean. It is scheduled for three days from this date. The day after tomorrow, Lorelai and Luke will check into the hospital so Lorelai can be monitored. First thing Friday morning, Lorelai and Luke will be parents.

After breakfast, Lorelai heads to the bookstore to annoy her daughter. Rory doesn't start pulling articles for editing until Thursday morning, so she's usually helping Jess run the store.

"Good morning, Jessie," she greets him.

He ignores the Jessie remark as he normally does and points to the ceiling, "Rory's upstairs. She's working on a freelance article for one of her friends."

"Thanks, Jessie," returns the expectant mommy as she marches up the stairs.

Rory is in the den on the third floor, working. She saves her document and closes the computer when she sees her mom. "Hey."

"I feel huge today," Lorelai informs her.

Rory nods her head, "You say that every day."

Lorelai sees her daughter's wistful look and knows she is remembering the lost baby. Lorelai wouldn't know, but she imagines it would be horrible to lose a baby. Rory cried for a week straight and Jess left Lily to run the store. Luke called down one of Jess's friends. Tall, black, and gay to help. He stayed for three weeks as they pulled themselves together.

Rory still looks sad when she sees her mother and knows what she's missing. Lorelai pulls her daughter off of that train of thought, "So, what are you working on?"

"Paris's boyfriend Doyle called at midnight last night wanting me to write an opinion piece for him to run my pro to his con," explains her daughter. "Jess was not happy that Doyle called with something that could have waited. He made the poor guy cry."

"You'd think he'd be used to rough treatment; living and loving Paris."

Rory nods in agreement, "You would."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai breaks it, "So that can wait?"

"A few days, yeah. Why?"

Her voice is hard, "I need you to call Luke and drive me to the hospital."

"What?" the surprise rings in Rory's voice before she realizes what is going on. She rushes down one flight one stairs. "Jess!" she shouts down the stairs. "Call Luke and tell him to get his butt over here with the car."

She's back up soon. Rory slips an arm around her mom for support and they start the journey down. They have to rest on the second floor. And they rest again on the ground floor before they move out back. Luke and Jess are both there ready to help her into the car.

Jess and Rory promise to get April and get to the hospital. Lorelai is interrupting her stepdaughter's first day at Chilton.

They arrive quickly at Hartford Hospital and Luke explains to the triage nurse what is happening. She calls to labor and delivery and has a team come to escort Lorelai to her room. Her doctor comes in as they settle Lorelai into the bed and checks her cervix.

"You're not dilated that far," explains Dr. Kelly, "but I've called the next open surgery room. It looks like Twin A's heartbeat is slightly irregular. With your age as a factor and the twins, I don't want to try a vaginal birth. Especially if one of the twin's is in distress."

Luke and Lorelai nod. They don't want the twins in distress.

Kelly continues to nod, "I'll call up the anesthesiologist and we'll get you set up."

April, Jess, and Rory arrive soon after. "I called Grandma and Grandpa," Rory reports, "They'll be here soon."

Lorelai explains what the doctors have told her. Soon, things are set to go. The pain meds couldn't get there fast enough for Lorelai, but when they are assured that she is numb from the waist down, they take her to surgery. Luke follows.

She only feels a little pressure as the twins are born. Luke and a nurse show them off as the doctor stitches her up. They go off to tell the family and Lorelai goes to her room for recovery.

Luke is soon back with everyone. He carefully hands her one of the babies.

"Well," her mother demands, "Luke refused to tell us their names. Are you or do we just call them Twin A and Twin B for the rest of their lives."

Lorelai laughs, "While that is an intriguing thought, we have better names. We would like everyone to meet Richard Lucas and William Jesse."

Her dad can't help his giant smile. "Thank you Lorelai. That's lovely."

"The names are perfect, Lorelai," Emily adds.

Rory's smile is faulty around the edges and the want in her eyes is fierce, but she agrees. Jess keeps his arm around her, hugging his girlfriend close. He asks them why they are sticking the poor kid with his name.

"Because we love you and Lorelai or April just doesn't work for a boy," Luke informs him.

"Thanks," he adds.

Emily holds one of the boys for a bit and April holds the other. Rory refuses to hold one and Jess stays by her side. Lorelai looks at her husband. He can read her thoughts. "Emily, Richard, let's give Lorelai and Rory a moment, please," her parents are completely confused April follows them, shoving gently. Jess waits.

"I'm okay," Rory whispers. He watches her eyes, no doubt waiting for her to do the blinky thing. He leaves.

Lorelai has to look out for her first and only true daughter, "Are you okay, Rory?"

Rory shrugs her shoulders, but the tears come. "I miss my baby," she tells her mother. "I wanted her, Mom."

Lorelai nods, "I know." She hugs her namesake, careful not to squish the babies propped against her. "Hug one of them. You can take them whenever you really want to have a baby as long as you promise to give them back to mommy."

Rory carefully lifts one of the babies. "Thanks, Mom. I don't know if it will make me feel better or not, but thanks for the offer."

The others file back in shortly after to find Lorelai with Willie and Rory with Richie. Jess is immediately by Rory's side to make sure she's really okay. Richard and Emily don't question what's going on, but they still seem confused.

After dinner, the extended family leaves. Rory hands baby Richard over to his daddy as Jess escorts her out. It's just the parents and the babies. Lorelai turns to her husband, "So we did good, huh?"

"It was all you, Lorelai," Luke tells her.

She smiles as she shakes her head. "You have to deal with the sports and girls; I know nothing about sports and they won't want to learn about girls from their mommy."

"I can handle it."

"Good," her voice is drifting off; it's been a long day.

"I love you, Lorelai," he kisses her softly.

"Mmm, love you too," and she succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Twin boys. I've been seeing that since the dream episode. Just because Lorelai's never had boys.

ladybug1115


	33. Thank You for Loving Me

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Author's Note:** Finally a chapter that doesn't skip months of time.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_

-Bon Jovi "Thank You for Loving Me"

They drop April off to call Lily and tell her. And to post the dozens of pictures she's taken of her new brothers on _Facebook_. Jess parks in his usual spot behind the bookstore, but instead of heading inside, he walks out of the alley. He hears Rory's steps rushing to catch up, though she already knows where he's going.

Her arms slip through his and around his waist. "I'm okay," she repeats the same thing she's repeated since the hospital.

He nods, "I know and I am too."

They walk to the bridge in silence and sit for a few minutes in silence. Rory's head drops to his shoulder. "It was hard, seeing her happy with the babies when…"

"When we lost our baby," he finishes for her.

She nods and he can feel his shirt wrinkling. "I'm happy for her…really happy. I have brothers! But at the same time, I'm so jealous. I wanted that."

Rory's not crying yet, but if they continue on this track, she will be. This is something that they will always be sad about. They lost their child. Probably a genetic defect, according to the doctors, nothing they could do about that. He squeezes Rory tighter to himself.

"I'm jealous too," he admits.

She buries herself deeper into his shirt and they sit in a silence again, pulling strength from each other. Jess didn't think he could be a dad, but he somehow still loved that little part of him and Rory that never survived.

Rory's stomach growling makes him laugh and they notice how late it's getting. Jess stands and helps her to her feet. His arm slips around her waist.

They get home to the phone ringing. Jess answers, "Hello."

"Dude," Matthew's voice comes over the line, "I've been trying to reach you all day."

"Sorry," Jess replies. He moves to the fridge and finds the cheese for Rory's nachos. Jess pops the metal top off and sets it in the microwave. "Lorelai had the twins today; we've been at the hospital all day."

Matt's concern is first for Jess and Rory, "How are you guys?"

"We're fine." He dribbles the cheese over Rory's hamburger meat and chips. "A little sad, but we're handling it. Both boys are fine. Richard Lucas and William Jesse."

"They named the poor kid after you?"

"Exactly what I said," remarks Jess. "Was there something you needed, Matt, because Rory and I want to eat."

"Confirming that we sent out those books you wanted today," Matt switches to his business tone, "they should be there tomorrow."

"Thanks, man. Good night," Jess ends the conversation.

"'Night."

Rory looks at him, questions in her gorgeous blue eyes. She has cheese dip on her chin. Jess wipes that off as he replies to her silent query, "Business. Matt was calling to tell me they shipped off those books I wanted."

"Ahh," she goes back to messily eating her dinner.

Jess decides to keep the topic on business. It's time for her to answer some questions, "How's that article coming? The important one that Doyle just _had_ to have your input on?"

Rory blushes, "I should really call him…"

Jess snorts, "Or, you could just do it tomorrow. Probably still miss the deadline by a few days, huh, Rory?"

"I told Paris to talk to him about that," she informs him. "The article's great though. I'm stealing his side of the argument and we're printing it here too."

"Really? It's not too risqué for small town America?"

She laughs, "Jess, Miss Patti is too risqué for small town America yet look where she lives."

"I'll give you that," he concedes. Rory grabs his plate and fork and tosses them in the sink to soak. She'll put them in the dishwasher in the morning before she runs it. It's routine now.

They have a routine. Instead of being terrified of this thought, Jess embraces it. He moves behind her, circling his arms around her tiny waist and kissing the back of her neck. Her knees give out as expected.

He laughs as he helps her steady herself. "God, Jess," she moans as his lips find her collarbone and her knees turn to jell-o again. They make their way to the bedroom.

The next morning is hot and muggy. Rory leaves early to drive April to school and Jess helps Caesar and Lane open the diner. After five different people ask him about the babies, he creates a sign: _Two boys, Richard Lucas and William Jesse, both are fine_.

He hangs it on the front door, but is not surprised when Kirk comes to the counter, "So Lorelai had the babies yesterday?"

"Read the sign, Kirk," he replies. He gives Rory a kiss and cup of coffee as she returns. He only has time to take her order before Kirk is back.

"Why did they name the one baby after you?" he wonders.

Rory can tell he's about to hit Kirk with something heavy as she answers for him, "Jess is family, Kirk. The boys were all named after family members. My grandfather, Luke, Luke's dad and Jess."

"Aww," Babette simpers, "in't that jus' tha sweetest thin'? I saw tha pichures April put online. They are jus' tha cutest lil'thin's!"

Rory nods her head, "They are adorable. Look, guys, why don't you talk to Sookie when she gets back in about half and hour? She'll have more updated news."

The customers agree to that. Jess and Rory head over to open the bookstore. They pull in a usually high amount of business that day. People needing excuses to come question them about the babies, mostly. Jess closes early so he and Rory can head to Chilton to pick up April.

They wait for her by Jess's car. Jess can't believe Rory really went to school here. It's full of rich snobs. April comes out discussing something with a teacher. "Mr. Medina!" Rory greets the older man, surprised. "Hi."

"Rory!" He seems just as surprised. "How have you been? How's your mother?"

"Good. We're all good." She turns to April and Jess, "Max and my mom dated a while ago. Max, this is my boyfriend, Jess and you already know my stepsister, April."

"I hadn't realized she was your stepsister. Your mother married?" he sounds just the tiniest bit hurt.

"Yes, she did. I think you met him…Luke Danes?" Rory knows they've met. She also knows the two men did not get along, Jess can tell by her hesitation. "We're actually on the way to the hospital to see her. She just had twins."

"Give her my congratulations," he turns back to the building, "I don't want to keep you."

"Goodbye," they call.

The main news at the hospital is that Lorelai and the twins will go home tomorrow. They spend some time planning how to get them into Star's Hollow without attracting attention.

Rory tells them about running into Max Medina. Jess learns that the two were almost married. However, Lorelai ran away the day before the wedding. "We visited Harvard," Rory tells him. "And we stayed at this really weird bed and breakfast."

"I swear those walls were growing," Lorelai complains.

"By the end of the trip I agreed with you," Rory defends herself.

Jess looks at April and Luke. "So crazy is contagious. You two need to watch out," he warns them.

"You live with a crazy person too," April reminds him.

"You live with the person who started it all," Jess fights back. "Rory could be cured."

They leave shortly after that argument. Again Jess drops April off at the Crap Shack and he and Rory go for a walk. It ends at the bridge. He thinks back on the old days. He never thought their relationship would go this far. Jess always assumed that after a year at Yale, Rory would find someone better for her. Ass out of you and me comes into play here.

He wraps his arms around Rory and flashes to the small square box at the bottom of his nightstand. It's empty. He took the ring out this morning, intending to give it to her earlier. Things got in the way.

_Now's a good a time as any_, he thinks. He dips his hand into his pocket and pulls out the ring. He slides his hand down Rory's left, positioning the ring just over her finger. She hasn't noticed anything yet, but she jumps as he slides it on. "Will you marry me?" his quiet question echoes across the lake.

She spins in his arms and kisses him, practically inhales him. She pulls away to breath, "Yes," before pulling back to kiss her some more. Jess doesn't mind.

Though it's late when they make it back to their house, Rory immediately picks up the phone. She dials her mother's cell and paces before it is picked up. Jess pulls her into his arms and kisses her neck. She giggles and attempts to pull away.

"Hello," he stills as he hears Lorelai's voice over the line.

"Mom," Rory's gone breathless again.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai's grogginess is gone, replaced with fear.

Jess pecks Rory on her lips. "Nothing's wrong," she replies. "I wanted you to be the first to hear…Jess proposed."

"What?" Lorelai's shriek wakes the babies who start crying and Luke who Jess pictures falling out of the chair. They can hear Luke's questioning voice over the line as the new parents try to quiet the twins. Lorelai explains the situation to Luke. Luke instructs her to tell them congratulations and to go to hell. Lorelai only relays the congratulations. "This is big, kiddo. I'm so happy for you. Go celebrate."

"We will, Mom. I love you. Goodnight." Rory hangs up and spins to kiss Jess on the mouth. The kisses he's been lavishing on her neck, clavicle, and breasts have gotten to her. They don't make it to the bedroom, but settle for the sectional.

The morning routine is the same on Friday. This is the day Lorelai was scheduled to have the babies, instead the family is sneaking her back home. Rory heads to tell Lane after she helps Jess open up. Soon, he expects to have Patti and Babette in here asking questions about the wedding.

Jess called Liz earlier. She was happy, but now he's calling his friends. He listens to the ring for a few seconds before it's picked up, "You're calling at a weird time, Jess. Everything okay?" Chris answers.

"Fine. Can you put me on speaker?" he asks.

"Hey, Jess," Matt's voice greets him. "What's with the call?"

He cuts right to the chase, "Rory and I are getting married."

"Really? Congratulations," they say together. Chris picks up the questions, "Who's the best man?"

"Not sure yet, but I'd like you both to stand up with me," he replies.

"Of course," Matt agrees for the both of them. "Damn, we have to get back to work."

"I do too; just wanted to let you know. Bye."

"Bye," they echo.

Jess walks with Rory to her mom's house that night for dinner. Richard and Emily are driving down from Hartford, but it will be a very subdued evening. Until they learn about the engagement.

Rory stops his fidgeting hand, absently patting his pockets for a cigarette long gone, by lacing their fingers together. "They won't scream because they won't want to wake the babies."

He doesn't think that's sound advice, but he hopes it's true.

Lorelai demands to see the ring and then ooh's and ahh's over it for ten minutes. "At least he can pick out you sparkly things," she compliments, well, Jess decides to take it as a compliment-he's not sure what it was intended as.

Before they can move on to how he proposed, the doorbell rings and Paul Anka begins to bark. Luke quiets the dog and Rory gets the door. Jess can hear the Gilmores greet her as they move into the family room.

Jess greets them as do Luke and Lorelai.

He catches Rory's eyes as she moves into his arms. He wants to tell her to hold off on telling them, but he won't. She wants to and they do deserve to know. "Grandma, Grandpa, Jess and I are engaged."

* * *

**A/N: **Do you love me? No, oh, the cliffhanger. Oops.

ladybug1115


	34. These Times they are A Changing

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Author's Note:** So, just how did those Gilmore's react? Well…

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Come mothers and fathers throughout the land  
And don't criticize what you can't understand  
Your sons and your daughters are beyond your command  
Your old road is rapidly agin'  
Please get out of the new one if you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a' changin'!_

-Peter, Paul, and Mary "These Times they are A Changing"

Lorelai finishes changing Willie and moves on to Richie. It's nice to have the boys on a schedule. It was not easy getting them on that schedule. Rory will be over in a few minutes to begin wedding planning. Lorelai still can't believe her first-born is getting married.

Willie's already asleep and Richie is already on the way to dreamland. Gently, she lays the boy in his crib. She grabs the monitor and makes sure it's on. They should wake in about four hours to eat, so she and Rory have time to start the planning.

The door opens as Lorelai comes down the stairs. "Hey, Mom," Rory greets.

"Hey, Kiddo," returns the mother.

Rory has a giant binder with her. Lists, because her daughter needs plans. Rory sets it down on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to get coffee.

The girls spend time watching wedding movies to get ideas. It's a nice excuse to goof off. "They're the same movie," complains Rory. "It's stupid."

"I agree. They just switched the sexes of the main characters. Stupid," Lorelai concurs.

"Hey, Mom, I have a question for you."

Lorelai turns to her daughter. She's serious, "Shoot."

Rory takes a deep breath, "I called Dad last night. He says he can't make it to the wedding. It's not surprising. But, Jess mentioned something…he suggested you and Luke walk me down the aisle. Is that okay?"

"Oh, Hon," Lorelai feels herself start to tear up. Stupid hormones. "Yeah. Luke would love that, Rory."

"Okay," the younger moves on, "Jess already wants Chris and Matt to stand up for him, and I suggested Lily too."

"I like that idea," agrees Lorelai. "So, who are you having stand with you?"

"Lane, of course, Paris, and April," replies Rory. "It's going to be a small wedding. Grandma and Grandpa. Sookie, Jackson, and the kids. Zach and the kids. Liz, TJ, and Doula. Babette and Morey. Miss Patti. Mrs. Kim. Taylor, if he really wants to come."

Lorelai laughs, "Taylor was Jess's idea, yeah?"

"Just to piss him off," nods Rory. "We're also inviting Jimmy and Sasha. Doyle will come with Paris."

It will be a small wedding. Lorelai watches her daughter check something off of her list. They'll probably have Reverend Skinner officiate like Luke and Lorelai did. Location is a question, "Where will you have the ceremony?"

"On the bridge," Rory answers.

"I can get Luke to watch the twins tomorrow. Let's go dress shopping!" decides Lorelai.

"Mom," groans Rory, "I'll need to call Lane and Paris. We can meet April after school in Hartford."

The monitor announces the babies are awake. Lorelai sighs; it's times like these she feels like a milk cow. "Why don't you call the girls while I go feed and change the boys? God, they have to be Gilmores with how much they eat."

At three on the afternoon, the girls meet outside Chilton. Lorelai is the designated driver, Rory sits shotgun. Sookie, Lane, and April have squeezed themselves into the back. Paris will meet them at the Gilmore's. Miss Celine says it will be her pleasure to outfit the bridal party.

Jess and the boys will just wear the tuxes from Luke and Lorelai's wedding.

When they arrive, the front parlor has already been transformed into a showroom. Dresses lay over every surface. The wedding gowns are mostly on the right side of the room. Bridesmaid dresses and mother/grandmother-of-the-bride dresses litter the left side. Miss Celine and Emily Hitler argue in the center of the room.

They leave with all that they came to find with only minimal ringing in the ears. Lorelai immediately heads home; though she thought she wanted time away from the babies, she quickly realized that she wants to spend as much time as possible with the hungry monsters.

* * *

**A/N: **It was short, yes I know. There are two chapters and an epilogue after this.

ladybug1115


	35. Footloose

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Author's Note:** Moving closer to the wedding, but we're not there yet. It will take longer to write.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_Everybody cut footloose  
First - we got to turn you around  
Second - you put your feet on the ground  
Third - now take a hold of your soul  
Four - whooooooooa, I'm turning it  
Loose, footloose_

-Kenny Loggins "Footloose"

Rory wakes late the day before her wedding. Because she knows how desperately Jess hates parties, she informed her mother that there were to be no bachelor/ bachelorette parties. She wants a family movie night after the rehearsal dinner. Lorelai was _not_ pleased, but she did agree.

And now, Rory is late for helping her mom pick the movies and junk food.

She rushes through a shower and hurriedly dawns her clothing. She makes it down to the first floor in about ten minutes: very good for a Gilmore girl. She is distracted, however, by the sight of her fiancé lugging a crate of books up the stairs.

_God, he looks good._

"Morning, Rory," he greets her. He drops the box as she launches herself at him, to catch her. She kisses him…nearly dragging him up the stairs to the family room or down the stairs to the storage room. Eventually, she pulls away.

"I have to go," she says.

"Don't go," he begs.

Rory shakes her head, "I don't want to…"

"Then, don't." It seems so simple when he puts it that way, but…she did promise her mom she would met her and Lorelai will come looking for her daughter. Plus, Jess should get back to work.

"I have to," she explains, "my mom's waiting."

"Okay," he kisses her again. She can't help but kiss him back.

The bell above the front door chimes. "Offspring?" Lorelai calls from the store. "Oh, Rory?"

Jess sighs and pulls away. "Keep thinking what you're thinking," Rory orders.

"I don't have a choice," he replies.

Rory kisses him once more before dashing out of the door to meet up with her mom. They walk down to the video store and annoy Kirk before deciding on a movie. Movies. Then, they haul their selections to Doose's and match the movies to their snacks.

The only selection the women made with Jess in mind is _Almost Famous_. Rory did insist that they watch the _Princess Bride_, but neglected to inform Lorelai of the reason behind that pick. It's something between her and Jess.

They swing by Lane's and help her cart the babies to Luke's. Zach's helping with the lunch rush and tells them that they'll have to wait.

Lorelai hands Rory one of the twins and a bottle. Lane steals Miss Patti's assistance and all four babies get their food. Although, most of the Van Gerbig twins' food ends up on the table. Lane darts off to fetch a rag so Luke can't see the mess.

Lily joins them around noon. She flew in two days ago for the wedding. According to April, Lily is dating someone named Eve who lives in Venice Beach.

April is the next to arrive around twelve-thirty. Lorelai and Rory suck down coffee and their project has a cup. Since the wedding, the women have been forcing coffee on April to help her become an honorary Gilmore girl.

Lorelai starts the conversation back after a lull, "So when are Jess's best men getting here? We need them at the party _someone_ won't let me call a bachlorette party."

"They got here last night," Lily sounds shocked Lorelai does not already know this.

Rory fills the girls in, "They're trying to avoid certain townspeople." She gestures subtly toward Miss Patti and Babette. The others nod in understanding.

After lunch, Rory heads to her mom's house to change. She won't let Rory stay with Jess because "he shouldn't see you the day of the wedding." So, Rory's sharing a room with April. A room filled with the makeup for tomorrow and their dresses.

The family heads to the bridge. Her grandparents aren't there; Grandpa helped convince Grandma that since they weren't a major part of the bridal party, they could skip the rehearsal.

Jess looks nice with the dress shirt, although he is in jeans. He actually matches Luke, but Rory won't mention that little fact.

When the reverend arrives, the group splits apart. Rory heads to the end of the bridge with her mom, Luke, and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Zach, sitting on a blanket with the kids, starts the processional music. They went traditional with this.

April and Lily walk first followed by Paris and Chris and then Lane and Matt. Finally, Rory walks down the bridge. She meets Jess at the end. He smirks at her.

His suggestion from earlier rings in her head, _Sneak away tonight. I'll meet you at the bridge_. He's wanted to have sex on the bridge since the last time they did, but Rory's not much of an exhibitionist, so he hasn't pushed her. Sex at her grandparents or at Truncheon while there's an open house has been the extent.

She grins back at him. She's sneaking away, but she won't have sex with him on the bridge.

Revered Skinner speeds through the ceremony's high points and the rehearsal breaks up. Liz and TJ meet them with Doula at the Crap Shack.

They watch movies until midnight when the bridal party claims they need their beauty sleep. April reminds her, "Don't wake me when you sneak out. And be back early. Lorelai gets up even earlier now with the twins."

"Thanks, April," Rory says.

When the upstairs is quiet, Rory slips from the bed and pulls on her shoes. She runs to the bridge to meet Jess.

He pulls her into the water with him when she overbalances him jumping on him. She was only excited to see him and now she's soaking wet. "It's a good thing it's summer, Mister," scolds Rory.

The smirk is back, "How do you know this wasn't my nefarious plan?"

Then he kisses her and Rory starts to rethink her reasons for not sleeping with him out in the open.

She sneaks in just after two. Luke is in the kitchen when she walks in still dripping water from her hair. He shakes his head, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Rory heads into April's room, but turns around. Luke is making his way back toward the family room. "Hey, Luke," she calls.

He turns around, questions written clearly on his face even in the dim light. "Yeah?"

"I never told you thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

"You don't have to…" a blush is staring its way to his face from his neck.

Her cloths are still somewhat damp, so she's careful as she wraps him in a hug, "Thanks, Luke. For walking me and everything you've done for me and mom. I don't think I'd have made it to here without you."

_He's a lot like Jess when it comes to affection_, she thinks inanely as Luke continues to splutter and blush. She pulls away, "I'll see you in the morning, Luke."

* * *

**A/N: **Who can tell me the quote and episode I stole it from? Anyone?

ladybug1115


	36. You Make Loving Fun

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Author's Note:** It's finally here…the wedding day. Congratulations to **WilsonHope2** and **hyeh** for getting part of the quote and to **lukkygrl08** and **lillitgirlx2** for getting the entire quote.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.  
I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
But I'm beginning to wonder why._

-Fleetwood Mac "You Make Loving Fun"

Rory sits in her beautiful wedding gown, reading. She's ready and has been for quite a while. Right now, she's waiting on her mother. Lorelai always takes longer to ready herself-today is no exception.

Rory's actually surprised that she's not the littlest bit nervous. She's not afraid that Jess will decide he doesn't want to get married and skip town. Luke and Jimmy trailing after him to drag his sorry butt home. The calm feeling might have something to do with Jess's new book.

He surprised her with an advanced copy after their…indiscretion in the lake. That man can make her do just about anything.

Lorelai turns to her, "You ready, Rory?"

Rory nods. She's been ready for hours now; it's Lorelai that they all have to wait on. Emily shakes her head when she sees Rory, as she's been doing ever since Rory picked out her dress. The short tea length displeases the strict and formal Emily Gilmore. Jess was very happy to hear of the more informal wedding.

Lorelai calls Luke in and the girls get into place. Paris signals the Reverend and both he and Jess step into place. The few guests fall silent. Liz and TJ take walk to their seats and then Emily and Richard proceed.

The processional music begins-traditional for Emily and April and Lily walk down the aisle. Next, Paris walks with Chris; Lane heads down with Matt.

The music shifts and it's Lorelai and Luke escorting Rory.

Lorelai hands her over to Jess, who has the tiniest grin just for her. She smiles at him as Reverend Skinner begins, "Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano. Jess came here a troubled young man; Rory has always been a part of this town…"

Jess grins at this, _Goody-two shoes_. Rory sticks her tongue out in response.

"…They became friends and dated," he continues. "Though they struggled in the past to maintain their relationship, they have both grown. Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create a marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other. Will you commit to this union?"

They reply in unison, "I will."

He invites the congregation to join, "And will you-their family and friends-support them in this and further endeavors as they move forward together?"

"We will," they respond.

"Rory and Jess have asked their friends April and Lily to read a short excerpt about relationships." He explains further, "Rory selected this piece based on a disagreement she and Jess have over two authors."

April and Lily meet in the center of the aisle, between the couple. This is an inside joke between her and Jess and Rory watches carefully for his reaction. April begins, "At night, there was the feeling that we had come home, feeling no longer alone, waking in the night to find the other one there, and not gone away; all other things were unreal. We slept when we were tired and if we woke the other one woke too so one was not alone…"

Jess grins at her; he knows the book. It is one of his favorites, after all. Lily picks up the quote, "…Often a man wishes to be alone and a woman wishes to be alone too and if they love each other they are jealous of that in each other, but I can truly say we never felt that. We could feel alone when we were together, alone against the others. We were never lonely and never afraid when we were together."

They recite the author and book together, "From Ernest Hemingway's _A Farewell to Arms_." Then, they move back to their line of attendants.

Reverend Skinner moves the ceremony on, "Rory and Jess have pledged themselves in marriage. They use traditional vows to promise themselves to each other. And the exchange of rings to seal the promises made here today. Jess?"

"Rory," Jess ignores the other people, "today I take you for my wife. Now, we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now, there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live." He takes the ring from Matt, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."

"Rory," prompts the reverend.

Rory begins her recitation, "Jess, today I take you for my husband. Now, we will feel no rain, for each of us will be shelter for the other. Now, there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be companion to the other. There is only one life before us, and our seasons will be good and long. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us, for as long as we both shall live."

Lane passes his ring to her. She smiles at him, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."

Reverend Skinner picks up the ceremony, "All you today bare witness this ceremony of love. Jess, Rory, congratulations."

Instead of a more traditional "you may kiss the bride" they opted for this. Jess leans over and kisses her. He never was one to shirk the public displays of affection. Rory is the one to pull away, her expression reminding him that there is a clergyman present.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, it is my honor," he announces, "to present to you Jess and Rory Mariano."

Jess chose the recessional music and Rory was expecting something rock-ish or punk. The gentle piano melody throws her. As they begin their walk back up the bridge, Jess leans close to explain, "It's from _The Princess Bride_."

She laughs and is still laughing as the guests file down the bridge to offer congratulations. Lorelai looks at her, trying to determine what exactly it is that her daughter has consumed, no doubt.

The reception is a simple affair in the square. Rory only forces Jess to dance with her in the traditional dances. They make it through those and grab glasses of wine before sneaking away. Rory demanded a simple reception with no toasts for this very reason. Jess leads her back to the bridge.

"So," he tells her, "I planned the honeymoon, as requested."

"Where are you taking me?" she questions.

"Oh, I don't know that I should tell you that," he teases.

She uses the one power she has over him, "If you don't tell me, you're not getting any tonight."

He laughs, "You always try that. Last night, I believe you said we would not have sex on the bridge again."

"We didn't," she defends. "We had sex in the lake. That's vastly different."

He smirks, "Sorry, Miss Yale Graduate, of course the bridge is different from the lake. The principle of the matter is the same, however. You had sex outside again."

"Geez," she mutters.

His smirk seems to grow. She can read his mind and begins to shake her head. "Now, Rory, you know you'll give in," he starts to trail a line of kisses along her clavicle. Rory remembers why she considered the dresses with high collars.

"Jess," she moans. She pushes against him, "Not when half the town is in the square, probably looking for us now."

He pulls away, noting her flush and the pleading look in her eyes. He nods, and moves on to gently kissing her lips. This of course turns into a heated make-out session just as they participated in when they were younger.

The sound of approaching shoes pulls them apart. Jess helps Rory to sit up and lightly dusts the back of her dress as Lorelai comes into view. "Hey, Kids," she calls.

"Hey, Mom," Rory stands to greet her mother and holds out a hand to help pull Jess to his feet. He accepts.

"Lorelai," he greets.

"Rory, you know I have to give this speech," she gets acceptance from Rory and turns to Jess. "You ever, _ever_, do anything to hurt her and I'm sending Luke to get you. I'll kill you and have Jackson use your body for fertilizer. Do you understand?"

"I've got it," he answers.

"Good." Her tone changes drastically, "I booked you two a room at the inn tonight. Far away from Matt and Chris to have your first night together. Even though we already know you're doing it."

Rory gives her mom a hug, "Thanks."

She grabs Jess and tugs him along after her towards the Dragonfly. He pulls back on her hand to slow her sprint to a crawl. He smiles gently at her and slides an arm around her waist. She reciprocates. "I love you, Rory," he tells her.

She grins, "I love you too, Jess. Are you taking me back to the inn to have your way with me?"

"_That_," he says, "is a very good idea. All that education is really paying off."

When Jess is sufficiently relaxed, Rory begins the questioning again, "So, where are we going on this honeymoon?"

He isn't relaxed enough to give up easily, "Away."

Rory's up for a challenge, "Away where?"

"Away."

That answer does nothing to sate her curiosity. But, she has ways of making him talk. Before resorting to any dirty tactics, she tries pouting. Nothing. Begging. Nothing. It'll just have to be dirty, she decides.

He starts to relent after much torture, "Rory."

"Tell me," she demands, hands still moving on his body.

"God, Devil woman!" He admits, "I'm taking you to Spain."

"Beaches or mountains?"

"Beaches," he states.

"Thank you," she replies.

"You are an evil, evil woman."

Rory grins, "Yes, I know. You can be pretty evil yourself."

That smirk reappears, "You bet I can."

_It'll be a long night_, thinks Rory.

* * *

**A/N: **No, I didn't exclude the speeches because I didn't want to write them. I just figured Jess would demand a simple wedding and steal Rory away before hem anyway. He can't seem to keep his hands to himself.

ladybug1115


	37. 100 Years

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note:** This is finally the end.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

* * *

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are._

-Five for Fighting "100 Years"

Jess pulls out the chair for Rory. Somehow, she's made him a gentleman. She's had enough time to grind down his imperfections, as today is their fifty-second wedding anniversary. She wanted to go to Luke's to celebrate and there was no way to dissuade her.

She smiles her thanks.

Their oldest, Lorelai the fourth-though everyone calls her Lori-takes their orders. She relays them to her husband who took over Luke's when neither Richard nor Will wanted it.

The remaining clan files in. Doula, a Doula, who married Davey Bellville, farmer, and their grown kids: Lizzie at twenty-six a doctor, Adam at twenty-five an engineer, and Bobby at twenty-four a navy SEAL.

Richard, a teacher, and his wife Martha Bellville, a chef, and their adopted kids: Alena-four from Russia; and Mei-li, three from China.

Will, a banker, and his wife, Chelsea, and their twins Kelsey, a lawyer, and Madison, a interior designer, aged twenty-four.

His and Rory's kids: Lori, who runs the Dragonfly, and her husband, Steve Van Gerbig, who runs the diner; Lucas, who took over the bookstore, and his wife, Tina, who now runs the soda shop.

The grandkids: Lorelai the fifth (Lee), a business major who's helping her mom, and her husband Wesley, a reporter; Jeremy, the sheriff, and his fiancée Jennifer, a paramedic; and Megan, currently studying anthropology at Yale, from Lori and Steve; Maya, a nurse, and her husband, a firefighter, from Lukey and Tina.

The great-grandkids: Baby Lorelai (Lor) from Lee and Adam from Maia.

April and Lily come with their partners and kids.

It's a nice little party, for this group. They are a nice mix of personalities, but most of the Mariano kids and grandkids hate parties. The great-grandkids are too young to care, but they seem to cry more when there's a big group of people.

Rory is probably missing her grandparents and mom. Jess misses his parents and Luke who Rory probably also misses.

TJ was the first to die in a freak Renaissance Faire accident involving jousters. Sasha passed next of ovarian cancer. Richard did not survive his second heart attack and Emily committed suicide soon after; she'd never lived alone and Richard had promised she could be first.

Liz died of liver failure just after Doula passed her training. Luke passed in his sleep, probably of a heart attack or multi-system failure. Lorelai lived for two more years before she developed colon cancer and died.

_Soon_, Jess thinks, _it will be either him or Rory dying_. Zach died last spring and Lane is sick now. Matt and Chris both passed years ago. Paris is only holding on to beat Rory and Doyle died a few years after his marriage to Paris in a car accident.

Rory smiles at him across the table as the kids bring out a cake. He hopes he gets to go first.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please review and tell me what you thought.

ladybug1115


End file.
